Flower Lady
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ch.16! FINAL CHAPTER. /Let's go home, my Dear Flower Lady. Together./ ItaIno. Semi-canon atau AR? Mind to r&r? :3
1. Gift

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : romansu desu (tapi mungkin belum begitu berasa di ch.1 ini :3)  
**

**Chara : Itachan *sok SKSD*****dan Ino-chan**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Gift~

Nafasnya tersengal. Keringatnya sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Latihan sore itu sungguh membuatnya lelah. Mungkin itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah harus mengakhiri latihannya.

Sosok bermata hitam _onyx_ itu memandang langit yang mulai memerah. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengakhiri latihannya hari itu.

Dengan langkah gontai akibat kelelahan, Uchiha Itachi, yang saat itu baru berusia 7 tahun, berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlari agar segera sampai di rumah, tapi rupanya energinya sudah terkuras habis untuk latihan berat yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kenapa ia yang baru berusia 7 tahun sudah harus latihan seberat itu? Yah, sebentar lagi Akademi Ninja yang diikutinya akan melangsungkan ujian kelulusan. Dan ia, Itachi, mempunyai tuntutan tersendiri agar segera lulus dari Akademi tersebut.

Sejujurnya, Itachi masih ingin menikmati masa-masa di Akademi-nya. Tapi ia tahu, sebagai sulung dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal, ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain-main. Sama sekali.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

Ia menunduk, menatap jalan di bawah kakinya.

Bayangannya mulai memanjang akibat matahari sore. Sedikit enggan, Itachi menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah langit sore yang sudah berwarna merah keunguan. Matahari sudah akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebentar lagi. Namun Itachi masih tidak bergerak juga. Seolah ia ingin jadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang mentari.

Saat ia sedang terpesona dengan penguasa langit siang itu, mendadak, sebuah suara terpekik mengagetkan lamunannya.

"Ino-chan! Jangan! Bahaya, Sayang!"

Itachi menengok.

Ah, rupanya ia terhenti tepat di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatap pada sosok balita berusia sekitar 1 sampai 2 tahunan yang sedang merayap, berusaha memanjat satu pot berisi bunga matahari. Ayahnya yang saat itu tengah memegang pot bunga lain, buru-buru meletakkan pot tersebut dan berusaha mengangkat putri ciliknya itu sebelum ia terjatuh.

Tapi rupanya gadis cilik yang dipanggil Ino itu sangat keras kepala. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tepi-tepi pot dengan wajah yang digembungkan.

Inoichi-nama ayah dari gadis cilik itu- akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan putrinya memeluk pot berisi bunga matahari itu. Sebuah senyum terlintas di bibir Inoichi. Meskipun demikian, matanya masih memandang waspada pada putrinya untuk sesaat. Ia terdiam di sana sambil mengamati gerak-gerik putri Yamanaka yang sedang lincah-lincahnya itu.

Ternyata tindakan Inoichi dengan diam tanpa melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu tidak salah. Belum lama Ino bermain-main dengan pot itu, pot itu akhirnya mulai tidak bisa mempertahankan posisi kokohnya. Gadis cilik itu nyaris saja terjatuh, kalau saja Inoichi tidak buru-buru menahannya.

"Aduh, Ino-chan. Main di dalam aja ya?" bujuk Inoichi saat melihat Ino kembali meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya dan berusaha kembali pada pot-pot bunga yang lain.

Inoichi mendesah.

"Kalau begitu kapan pekerjaan Tou-san bisa beres, Ino-chan?" ujar Inoichi sambil tertawa getir.

Sementara itu, Ino masih meronta-ronta, meminta dilepaskan.

Baru saja Inoichi menyerah dan akan menemani putrinya bermain sebentar lagi, ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang masih saja terdiam memandang ke arah tokonya. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Ah, kau! Bisa minta tolong sebentar?" tanya Inoichi ramah sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Itachi sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat ke kanan kirinya yang kosong sebelum ia menyadari bahwa dirinya-lah yang dimaksud oleh Inoichi.

Awalnya Itachi ragu-ragu. Tapi melihat Inoichi yang mulai kembali panik dengan Ino yang mulai menangis, membuat sisi manusiawinya tergerak. Apalagi, ia mempunyai adik yang seusia. Dan ia tahu bagaimana repotnya sang ibu yang harus mengurusi kelincahan adiknya yang berusia sepantar dengan sang putri Yamanaka.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu akhirnya berjalan mendekat. Lalu ia berkata dengan tenang pada sang tuan rumah.

"Kalau begitu… Biar saya menjaga putri Anda untuk sementara."

Inoichi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi. Ia kemudian meletakkan Ino di bawah sesuai permintaan putri cilik yang satu itu. Tangisan yang tadi mulai mengeras, kini berbalik mereda. Inoichi menghela nafas lega dan kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada Itachi yang sudah berbaik hati mau mengawasi putrinya itu untuk sementara waktu.

Sesuai dugaan, setelah Ino diletakkan di bawah, dengan cepat ia merangkak ke pot bunga terdekat dan kemudian berusaha menarik-narik bunganya.

Dengan gesit, Itachi menghentikan niat Ino mencabut bunga itu. Ia kemudian membimbing si gadis cilik berambut pirang ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari pot-pot bunga tersebut. Namun, setiap kali Itachi menjauhkannya, setiap kali pula Ino berusaha kembali ke tempat di mana pot-pot bunga tersebut tersusun.

Itachi melirik ke arah Inoichi yang sedari tadi bolak-balik memindahkan pot-pot bunga itu ke dalam. Sepertinya, sudah waktunya tutup toko hingga semua pot yang tadi ada di luar, dipindahkannya ke dalam.

"AAA!" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar imut. Suara khas yang hanya dimiliki anak-anak.

Itachi menengok. Ia lengah! Ino sudah kembali ke pot-pot bunga kesayangannya. Tapi untunglah, gadis cilik itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya..

"HAA… NAA!" ujar Ino lagi sambil mengacungkan sebuah bunga berwarna ungu yang berhasil dicabutnya.

Itachi mendekati Ino yang tampak senang karena 'misi' pertamanya berhasil. Anak lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk kepala Ino dengan pelan.

"Seharusnya kau nggak boleh memetik bunga seperti itu. Kasihan bunganya," ujar Itachi perlahan.

Ino, yang tentu saja belum mengerti, hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga, ia letakkan di depan mulutnya.

Lalu, tanpa diduga Itachi sebelumnya, Ino mengacungkan bunga itu ke depan wajahnya. Dengan sebuah cengir lebar, Ino kembali berkata.

"HAA… NAA!"

"Eh?" ujar Itachi bingung.

"Wah! Ino-chan sedang memberi bunga pada… Eh.." ujar Inoichi yang telah berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Itachi," jawab Itachi singkat. Ia menyebutkan nama kecilnya begitu saja dengan gamblang. Bahkan ia tidak menambahkan embel-embel Uchiha sebagai nama belakangnya. Entah apa alasannya. Itachi sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Inoichi segera mengangguk setelah ia mengetahui nama Itachi. Lalu dengan sebuah senyum ramah, ia berkata lagi.

"Ya, Ya! Ino-chan sedang memberi bunga pada Itachi-nii ya?"

Sang ayah yang satu itu kemudian mengangkat Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Itachi yang semula membungkuk-pun kini berdiri.

"Niiii!" ujar Ino sambil kembali menyorongkan bunga tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ambillah," ujar Inoichi lagi, "Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Ino-chan! Dan yang lebih penting, Ino-chan sudah memilihkan bunga yang spesial untukmu!"

Akhirnya, Itachi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima setangkai bunga ungu dari sebuah tangan mungil. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud Inoichi dengan 'bunga yang spesial'. Tapi bunga ungu yang tidak terlalu besar itu berbau harum dan membuat perasaan Itachi menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

"Terima kasih," ujar Itachi sopan.

"Itu bunga yang biasa digunakan untuk _aroma-therapy_. Semoga rasa lelahmu cepat hilang yah, Nak?"

Itachi terbelalak.

"Bagaimana Anda…" Itachi sengaja membiarkan ucapannya tergantung begitu saja. Namun, niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut langsung hilang saat melihat Ino dan Inoichi yang sudah saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku.. aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu!" ujar Itachi cepat sambil melangkah keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia berada terlalu lama di tempat ini. Malam sudah datang dan ayahnya mungkin akan memarahinya jika tahu ia malah menghabiskan waktunya di toko bunga, menjaga balita, dibandingkan memperpanjang waktu latihannya.

"Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih ya!" ujar Inoichi lembut. "Ino, Itachi-nii sudah mau pulang tuh!"

"DAAAA!" teriak Ino riang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Maa..ta…..Neee!" celoteh Ino dengan lafal yang masih belum jelas.

Itachi melirik sekali lagi ke arah ayah-anak Yamanaka. Ia kembali terpaku di tempatnya sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia pun membungkuk sedikit ke arah Inoichi dan Ino. Lalu kakinya kini mulai kembali bergerak dengan cepat, berlari dan meloncat, ke arah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Rasa lelah yang semula dirasakannya mendadak hilang entah ke mana. Hanya dengan keberadaan setangkai bunga ini di tangannya, Itachi merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semua penat yang semula dirasakan, kini berganti menjadi suatu semangat baru untuk menyongsong hari depan.

Sebuah hadiah dari seorang _Flower Lady _cilik telah berhasil membuat hatinya terasa begitu ringan.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Tuh, tuh… Ino kecil itu sebenernya mau ngomong 'Hana' yang berarti bunga. Lalu kata-kata terakhir Ino itu harusnya 'mata ne!' atau yang artinya kurang lebih 'sampai jumpa lagi!' atau semacam itu lah. Hahaha…

2. Entahlah.. Ni cerita bakal bersambung gak ya? :P

3. My 2nd fic, Mind to Review?:3

4. S-sekian cerita kali ini. Te-Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Apalagi yang udah review. *membungkuk dalam-dalam*


	2. Wish

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romansu desu**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Eh…Awalnya ini mau dibikin one-shot, tapi berhubung masih ada ide yang bisa ditambahin, jadi deh dibikin lagi…Hehehe. Moga-moga gak pada bosen yap! **

**Sebelumnya mau bilang makasih dulu buat yang telah me-review fic saya dan mendukung saya buat bikin sekuel-nya. Makasih banyaaakkk! Hontou ni arigatoooouuuu!*membungkuk hormat***

**Happy reading, all!^^**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Wish~

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini Itachi sudah berusia 13 tahun. Gelar ANBU sudah melekat padanya. Tapi, menjadi ANBU, bahkan ketuanya, tidak lantas membuat Itachi merasa senang. Tidak. Ia tidak senang sama sekali.

Setelah menjadi ANBU, hidupnya terasa bukan miliknya lagi. Keinginannya diabaikan. Bahkan ketika orang lain bisa memilih, Itachi hanya bisa menjalankan keputusan yang telah dipilihkan baginya. Sekalipun, itu bukanlah keinginannya.

Dan malam ini… Adalah malam yang telah _dipilihkan_ baginya.

Itachi duduk di depan rumahnya. Menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa lari. Ia tidak berniat lari. Tapi… Yang mengganjal di hatinya adalah…

"Ah! Aniki! Kebetulan! Dengar!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun saat itu yang mendadak masuk ke dalam. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, bocah berambut hitam itu kembali berceloteh dengan riang, "Aku tadi berhasil menguasai jutsu untuk menghasilkan api! Sensei bahkan memujiku! Aniki harus melihatnya! Ayo! Ayo kita keluar sekarang!"

"Nggak sekarang, Sasuke! Nanti..." jawab Itachi lirih. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke merengut.

"Aniki selalu begitu!" ujar Sasuke kecewa. "Aniki nggak pernah mau membantuku latihan. Dan sekarang, saat aku mau menunjukkan keberhasilanku-pun, Aniki nggak mau lihat!"

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat.

Yah. Sasuke benar. Ia tidak mau melihat keberhasilan adiknya. Tidak di saat pikirannya sedang kacau. Terutama, tidak… Di saat ia telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menjadi keinginan dari satu-satunya orang yang diinginkannya.

Seorang Itachi iri dengan adiknya sendiri?

Tidak disangkal.

Sasuke memiliki semua yang tidak dimilikinya. Sasuke memiliki kebebasan, sementara dirinya? Tidak. Sasuke memiliki banyak teman di usianya, sementara dia harus berlatih keras di saat ia seumur dengan Sasuke. Jangankan memiliki banyak teman, waktu untuk bermainpun tidak ada.

Dan satu lagi…

Saat Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, hati gadis itu telah berhasil dicuri olehnya. Bahkan begitu mudahnya. Sementara Itachi yang kerap memandangnya dari balik bayang-bayang, disadari pun tidak.

Itachi bahkan ragu kalau gadis itu masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana-pun, Itachi hanya pernah satu kali berbicara langsung dengan gadis itu. Sisanya, ia hanya bisa mengamati perkembangan gadis itu dari jauh. Tidak, jangan samakan Itachi dengan _stalker_. Ia tidak sampai menguntit gadis itu dan melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan untuk menakut-nakuti si gadis. Yang kerap dilakukannya hanyalah memandangi gadis itu dari jauh di saat sang gadis tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya di padang bunga, tanpa ada niat buruk apapun.

Yang jelas, karena ia selalu mengamatinya, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis itu telah memendam suatu perasaan pada adiknya.

Adiknya yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aniki?" panggil adiknya lagi setelah Itachi terdiam begitu lama karena lamunannya.

Itachi tidak menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk terkejut mendengar panggilan adiknya. Ia langsung memasang wajah senyumnya sebelum menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, memanggil adiknya agar mendekat.

"Eh? Apa?" ujar adiknya yang masih polos itu sambil mendekati Itachi begitu saja.

CTAK!

Sebuah sentilan perlahan di dahi telah mengundang protes dari bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Aniki!"

"Kapan-kapan aku akan melihat latihanmu. Aku janji," ujar Itachi sambil berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Benar? Kau udah berjanji ya, Aniki!" seru Sasuke riang.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil tanpa mau repot-repot membalikkan badannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kakinya terus melangkah. Menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Malam penuh darah itu akhirnya terjadi. Ia melakukannya. Ia membantai semua klan Uchiha. Kecuali adiknya, Sasuke.

Kenapa ia meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja tanpa membunuhnya? Kenapa ia membiarkan adiknya hidup?

Perasaan sayang seorang kakak-kah?

Mungkin iya.

Itachi menyayangi Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membunuh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin adiknya tewas begitu saja di tangannya.

Tidak, di saat ia yakin bahwa suatu saat Sasuke bisa membuka kedok politik yang terjadi di Konohagakure ini. Hanya saja, Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui permasalahan menggelikan yang telah menjerumuskan Itachi ini. Bocah itu masih terlalu lemah untuk dapat mengubah keadaan dengan kedua tangannya. Itachi harus membuatnya semakin kuat. Dan ia-pun meyakini bahwa itulah alasannya meninggalkan Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya klan Uchiha. Agar suatu hari nanti, adiknya tersayang itu bisa menciptakan keadaan yang lebih baik dari yang bisa ia ciptakan.

Ia tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Ia tidak mempunyai keinginan sendiri. Ia hanyalah boneka yang diperalat oleh segelintir orang, demi ambisi mereka masing-masing. Ia sudah terlalu tidak berdaya.

Namun adiknya, Sasuke, masih memiliki kebebasan yang ia tidak punya. Itachi pikir, tidak ada salahnya ia menitipkan sepenggal keinginannya yang tidak bisa dipenuhi pada adiknya yang satu itu.

Ya, keinginannya.

Keinginan agar suatu hari nanti semua negara dapat benar-benar damai, lepas dari peperangan.

Juga…

Keinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Itachi tersenyum geli saat pikirannya mendadak memperlihatkan keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak rela meninggalkan gadis itu untuk adiknya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bersikap egois dan membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

Mungkin adiknya yang bodoh itu tidak akan bisa melindungi gadis itu. Bahkan, meskipun gadis itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kepeduliannya, adiknya tidak pernah menunjukkan respon yang positif. Sungguh bodoh adiknya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Itachi tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Sekarang ia harus pergi. Pergi dari hadapan adiknya. Pergi dari Konohagakure. Pergi dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu..

Putri Yamanaka.

Pikirannya mengenai putri Yamanaka telah membuat kakinya bergerak tanpa sadar, membawanya ke depan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Itachi tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Padahal ini bukan waktunya ia terdiam seperti itu. Ia harus segera pergi.

Tapi, sesuatu terasa menahannya. Dan kini ia hanya bisa terpaku, sambil memandangi sebuah cahaya kuning temaram yang menyala di lantai dua kediaman keluarga itu.

Seandainya, seandainya ia diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya...

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang bergeser dari lantai dua. Kaca jendela yang semula tertutup itu, kini terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berambut pendek, dengan sebuah jepit berwarna ungu menempel di dekat telinga kirinya.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi kini beradu pandang dengan mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu.

Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Meskipun usianya masih terbilang sangat, sangat muda, tapi kecantikannya telah terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak selalu bersemangat.

Awalnya, si gadis itu terlihat kaget karena mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak terbelalak sesaat. Tapi ia seperti mengenal orang itu. Meskipun bantuan untuk bisa melihat orang itu dengan lebih jelas hanyalah cahaya bulan yang redup.

"I.. Itachi-nii?" panggil gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu dengan benar.

"Kau.. Masih mengingatku?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit terbelalak.

Keraguan sirna dari hati Ino. Kini wajahnya tampak sangat riang. Tentu Ino mengingatnya. Walaupun samar-samar dan tidak sepenuhnya yakin, wajah dan nama seorang Itachi tidak akan begitu mudah dihilangkan dari ingatannya.

"Tunggu sebentar di situ, Itachi-nii!" ujar Ino kecil dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah. Ia kemudian terburu-buru meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa berusaha menutup jendelanya terlebih dahulu.

Bagaikan tersihir oleh kata-kata Ino, Itachi hanya bisa mematuhi keinginan gadis itu. Walaupun sebetulnya, sekali lagi, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat!

Pandangan Itachi kini beralih ke lantai bawah saat ia melihat sosok gadis Yamanaka itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu tersembunyi di belakang punggung saat ia berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

Dengan sebuah cengir yang tampak mempesona, Ino kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke depan secara tiba-tiba. Itachi sempat tersentak sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang hendak Ino lakukan padanya.

"Ta-da!" ujar Ino riang. Di tangannya kini tergenggam beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna ungu yang pernah dilihat Itachi sebelumnya. Bunga yang sama yang pernah diterimanya dari Ino yang berusia 2 tahun.

Itachi kembali terbelalak dibuatnya.

"Pasti Itachi-nii cape habis latihan malam ya? Nih, aku kasih bunga yang bisa membuat rasa cape Itachi-nii segera hilang!"

Moment yang seperti déjà vu bagi Itachi itu membuatnya tersenyum meskipun hanya seulas senyum tipis. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Itachi meraih bunga dari tangan Ino yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Itachi perlahan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ah!" seru Ino, terpekik, saat matanya menelusuri lebih jauh sosok sang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Pipi Itachi-nii terluka? Tunggu! Biar aku ambilkan obat!"

"Nggak usah repot-repot, Ino-chan," jawab Itachi yang sukses menghentikan pergerakan Ino. "Ini.. Bukan darahku."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukan?" tanya Ino yang masih memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino lagi yang masih belum merasa yakin sepenuhnya.

Itachi meyakinkannya dengan menggesek darah di pipinya tersebut. Sesuai perkataan Itachi, itu bukanlah darahnya. Karena setelah Itachi menggesek pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, noda merah itu langsung menghilang dari pipinya. Ino menghela nafas lega setelah yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini memang baik-baik saja.

"Ehm.. Kau... mengkhawatirkan aku, Ino-chan?"

"Apa? Oh, Tentu saja! Itachi-nii selalu latihan sampai selarut ini kan? Seharusnya sekali-kali Itachi-nii istirahat dan menikmati waktu santai di rumah!" ujar Ino dengan bawelnya. Ia bahkan bernada sedikit menggurui yang membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Ng? Ada yang salah dari ucapanku?" tanya Ino lagi yang merasa sedikit heran dengan senyum Itachi tersebut.

Itachi hanya menggeleng.

Seolah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, keduanya hanya terdiam di sana. Ino mulai memandang Itachi dengan tatapan curiga saat melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang tampak aneh.

"Aku.. harus segera pergi!" ujar Itachi akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang sangat ganjil tersebut.

Ino semakin curiga dibuatnya.

Pergi katanya?

Bukan pulang?

Semalam ini ia masih harus pergi? Ke mana? Misi-kah?

"Lagi ada misi ya?" tanya Ino perlahan.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memandang mata Ino sebagai jawaban.

Mendadak, perasaan gadis itu menjadi tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam cara pandang Itachi. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui arti pandang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Yang ia tahu, perasaan tersebut sangatlah.. Menyesakkan.

"Eh.. Itachi-nii…"

Ucapan Ino terpotong saat Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Ino dengan lembut. Itachi kemudian menyingkirkan beberapa poni yang berjatuhan menutupi dahi gadis itu sebelum ia membungkuk untuk.. mengecup dahi sang gadis!

Tentu saja, perbuatan Itachi itu membuat Ino kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya mulai merona. Ino bahkan sampai menutupi dahinya-yang baru saja "disentuh" oleh bibir lembut Itachi- dengan sebelah tangannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis itu. Lalu, sambil menggenggam erat bunga-bunga yang telah diberikan Ino padanya, Itachi mulai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"I- Itachi-nii.. Kau…"

Memotong perkataan Ino untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi kemudian mengatakan, "Sayonara.. Ino-chan!"

Setelah mengutarakan kata-kata perpisahannya, Itachi langsung berbalik dan melompat pergi. Ia mengabaikan angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulitnya saat ia berlari. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan teriakan yang terdengar jauh di belakangnya.

"ITACHI-NII! HATI-HATI! PULANGLAH DALAM KEADAAN SEHAT YAH!"

Mau tidak mau, bibir Itachi melengkung, membentuk senyuman. Sekali lagi, gadis itu telah berhasil membuat hatinya terasa ringan.

Kini sudah tidak ada yang ia sesalkan.

Satu keinginannya telah terpenuhi.

Yah... Andai keinginannya yang bisa terpenuhi bukan hanya satu.

Tapi, bukankah sejak awal ia tidak mempunyai keinginan sendiri? Apa haknya untuk meminta lebih dari yang sudah ia dapatkan sekarang?

Itachi kembali mengunci rapat-rapat setiap keinginannya. Ia akan maju dengan takdir yang telah ditentukan baginya. Takdir yang akan membawanya menuju kehidupan yang dipenuhi darah. Takdir yang membuatnya akan menyakiti setiap orang yang ia sayangi.

***** TBC?*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Fiuh. Jadi juga chapter 2-nya. Weeeww! Gak nyangka jadi lebih dari 1 chapter. Maafkan ketidakkonsistenan saya ya?.

2. M-mulai terasakah romancenya? Karena genre-nya udah saya ubah ke romance (bukti ketidakkonsistenan pengarang #2). Hahaha…

3. As usual, review, please?

4. S-sekian cerita kali ini. Te-Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca. Apalagi yang udah review. *membungkuk dalam-dalam, sangat dalam, lebih dalam, dan teramat dalam*


	3. Fact

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romansu desu**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**C-chapter 3! Banzaaaii!\(^0^)/ ufufufufu…**

**Btw, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat **_**minna-san**_** yang udah baca, yang udah review, ngasih masukan, bahkan yang udah nge-fave fic ini. Huwaaa…Kebahagiaan tak terhingga! Thanks a lot, guys! T^T *menangis terharu* Moga-moga chapter kali ini ga mengecewakan kalian yang udah nunggu yah.**

**Ohyah, **_**gomen**_**, waktu di ch.1, saya tulis Ino-chan berusia sekitar 2 tahun, saya gak gitu pasti tentang beda usia mereka, jadi saya ralat jadi sekitar 1-2 tahun. Err… Tapi gak terlalu mengganggu cerita kan?hahaha…**

**Oke deh, gak panjang-panjang lagi…**

**Happy reading, all!^^**

**Notes : bagian **_**italic**_** = kejadian di masa lampau atau kalimat dalam benak seseorang (cuma dipikirkan, tidak diutarakan)**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Fact~

"_Tou-san," panggil Ino yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun sambil menarik baju ayahnya. _

_Ayah Ino yang mendengar panggilan putrinya langsung menoleh._

"_Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Inoichi, sang ayah._

_Ino hanya menunjuk ke satu arah dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi tampak memeluk beberapa buah tangkai bunga yang berwarna putih._

_Ya, pasangan ayah dan anak ini baru saja pulang dari perjalanan mereka untuk mencari beberapa bunga langka di gunung. Setelah merasa bahwa jumlah bunga yang dibutuhkan sudah terpenuhi, mereka pun bergegas pulang._

_Namun, di tengah perjalanan pulang, sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak sedang duduk dengan tenang di tengah padang bunga, menarik perhatian mereka._

_Mata pemuda itu tertutup. Ia tampak begitu berkonsentrasi agar dapat menyatu dengan alam. Entah dia menyadari keberadaan Ino dan ayahnya atau tidak, yang jelas, ia terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali._

_Ino takjub melihat pemuda itu. Mata aquamarine-nya pun tampak tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya._

"_Itu Itachi-san?" ujar Inoichi sambil menyipitkan matanya._

_Ino akhirnya menoleh dengan tatapan tidak mengerti pada ayahnya. _

"_Ah! Waktu Ino-chan masih umur 1 tahunan lebih, dia pernah menjaga Ino-chan lho?"_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan yang masih menuntut penjelasan lebih dari ayahnya._

_Inoichi mengangguk sekilas._

"_Cuma satu kali sih," jawabnya sambil memandang Itachi. "Wajar kalau Ino-chan nggak begitu ingat."_

"… _Itachi-nii…" gumam Ino pelan. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang masih dalam mode meditasinya. _

_Mendadak saja, Ino tersenyum._

"_Tou-san, pasti Itachi-nii orang yang baik yah?" ujar Ino riang. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat keributan yang dapat mengganggu sang pemuda di tengah padang bunga tersebut._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Inoichi yang sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan putrinya._

_Dengan sebuah senyum polos yang masih terpampang, Ino-pun menjawab._

"_Soalnya, bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar orang itu keliatan indah banget! Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terbang karena angin juga jadi terlihat seperti melindunginya sih! Itu artinya… Para bunga nggak menolak keberadaannya kan?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ino!" panggil salah seorang temannya yang berambut kecoklatan. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan tangan-tangannya digerakkan dengan sedikit liar di depan wajah Ino.

"Eh? Ehm? Apa?" jawab Ino yang saat itu masih berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Ia sedikit kaget karena lamunannya diganggu. Tapi toh dia tidak bisa menikmati kekagetannya lebih lama karena temannya yang lain mulai menanyainya.

"Kau itu… Ngelamunin apa sih?"

"Nggak," jawab Ino singkat sambil tersenyum. "Lalu? Ada apa nih? Ada gosip baru?"

"Itu dia!" jawab si rambut coklat dengan semangat. "Si Uchiha itu! Kau tau kan? Kau juga naksir padanya kan, Ino?"

"Err.. Yah?" jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

Benar, Ino kini meragukan perasaan yang telah lama diumbarnya pada bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Pasalnya, entah mengapa, perasaan yang dia sangka sebagai perasaan suka itu kini perlahan lenyap. Sejak malam… Di mana Itachi meninggalkannya setelah mengecup dahinya.

Itu terjadi sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini, entah mengapa pikiran Ino jadi terus terpaku pada pemuda berambut gelap yang satu itu. Lamunannya yang tadi terpotong-pun adalah mengenai ingatannya akan Itachi yang pernah dilihatnya di suatu padang bunga. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Dan entah mengapa, ingatan itu mendadak saja mencuat dalam benak Ino.

Ino dan Itachi memang hanya pernah berbicara langsung sebanyak dua kali, selama ini. Pertama kalinya adalah saat Ino masih berusia sekitar 1 tahun lebih dan yang kedua terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu. Selebihnya, Ino hanya pernah melihatnya sesekali. Bahkan setelah kejadian di padang bunga itu, Ino sedikit banyak melupakan tentang Itachi, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya lupa pada pemuda tersebut.

Tapi, entah mengapa, sekarang ia jadi begitu penasaran dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Itachi-nii itu. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

"Lalu? Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada percakapan dengan teman-temannya dan melupakan sejenak pemikirannya mengenai Itachi.

"Denger-denger, katanya keluarga Uchiha lagi ada masalah! Si Sasuke itu nggak keliatan selama dua minggu terakhir ini karena ternyata dia masuk rumah sakit!" ujar temannya yang tampaknya begitu menikmati skandal seputar Sasuke.

"Terus yah, waktu aku nggak sengaja ke rumah sakit," lanjut temannya yang bagaikan sumber informasi berjalan itu, "Aku ngedenger si Sasuke itu teriak-teriak marah. Dia bilang, 'Bunuh! Bunuh! Akan kubunuh si Itaji brengsek itu!'.. eh.. Itaji? Itako? Atau Itashi…"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergumam pelan.

"Itachi…?"

"Ya! Ya! Itu dia, Ino!" sabar temannya cepat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan senang. "Kau kenal?"

Tanpa sadar, Ino menggeleng. Dipikir-pikir, ia memang tidak tahu mengenai Itachi sama sekali. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa pemuda itu bernama Itachi. Nama keluarganya-pun, Ino tidak tahu.

"Lanjutkan!" pinta Ino yang memasang wajah seolah-olah ia begitu tertarik dengan berita mengenai Sasuke. Ia memang tertarik. Namun itu bukan karena Sasuke-lah yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Pokoknya, dia bilang begitu sambil nangis! Entah berapa kali ia meneriakkan kata 'bunuh' dan nama orang itu. Ya, aku yakin sekarang bahwa nama yang diucapkannya memang Itachi. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke langsung dibawa masuk lagi sama orang berseragam putih yang kayaknya perawat di situ!"

Ino berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh temannya tersebut. Kini ia kembali berada di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun mau membunuh Itachi-nii?"_

Demikianlah batin Ino saat itu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seminggu kembali berlalu. Selama itu, Ino terus berusaha mencari tahu mengenai Itachi dan kaitannya dengan Sasuke. Ia menanyai temannya-si sumber informasi berjalan- dan langsung mendatangi rumah sakit tempat di mana Sasuke dirawat. Tapi sayangnya, saat Ino datang, Sasuke sudah keburu meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Selama itu, ia berusaha mengorek informasi apa saja dari teman-temannya yang sebagian besar juga merupakan fans dari Sasuke. Tapi yang dia ketahui sejauh ini hanyalah, Sasuke sekarang tinggal dengan seseorang yang merupakan bawahan Hokage.

Ayahnya mungkin tahu sesuatu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sibuk bolak-balik menemui Hokage bersama Shikaku, teman ayahnya. Ino jadi sedikit enggan untuk mengganggu ayahnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak ada yang bisa membantunya, Ino nyaris saja menyerah. Ia baru akan menutup rasa keingintahuannya begitu saja saat seseorang kembali membuka topik tersebut di hadapannya.

"Eh, semua! Dengar deh!" ujar Sakura. Seorang anak berambut merah jambu yang baru saja menjadi teman Ino beberapa bulan belakangan ini. "Aku.. Aku suka seseorang!" ujar gadis berambut merah jambu itu lagi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Gadis itu, Sakura, pertama kali ditemui Ino dalam keadaan tengah menangis akibat diejek oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Alasan Sakura menangis adalah karena gadis bermata _emerald_ yang satu itu mempunyai dahi yang berukuran lebih besar dari rata-rata. Ino kemudian membantu gadis itu agar menjadi percaya diri. Saat ini, mereka adalah sahabat baik. Yah.. Sampai saat ini.

"Halah! Jangan bilang kalau kau suka pada Sasuke-kun?" cibir salah seorang teman Ino yang berambut coklat sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Tau dari mana?" tanya Sakura polos dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

Ino terbelalak mendengarnya.

Sasuke.

Kenapa nama itu kembali mencuat tepat di saat ia ingin menyerah terhadap rasa ingin tahunya?

"Di mana…" ujar Ino perlahan sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Di mana kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? K-Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena melihat Ino yang mendadak saja memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu bahkan tengah memegang pundak Sakura dengan sedikit mencengkramnya.

"Tentu saja karena Ino juga menyukainya, Baka!" celetuk salah seorang teman Ino yang lain. "Dia udah mencarinya mati-matian kemarin, tapi nggak kunjung ketemu!"

"Ino-chan.. Juga suka pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang mengabaikan rasa sakit di pundaknya. Saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pertanyaan mengenai sahabatnya yang mendadak terlihat aneh itu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Sakura-chan! Di mana kau bertemu Sasuke-kun?"

"I.. Itu.. Di dekat akademi. Kemarin…" jawab Sakura sedikit tergagap saat itu. Terus terang, Sakura merasa sedikit gentar karena nada bicara Ino yang terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi.

Ino yang menyadari ketakutan Sakura langsung melepas genggamannya dan berkata dalam suara pelan, "Maaf Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Tapi selanjutnya, ia terdiam dan menunduk. Setelah suasana sesaat menjadi hening, mendadak Sakura menatap langsung ke mata Ino. Awalnya pandangan tersebut terlihat lemah. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Sakura langsung mengubah tatapannya menjadi lebih tegas.

"Ino-chan… Mulai hari ini.. Kita rival!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ino merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dengan banyak pikiran yang mengganggu. Pertama, ia masih memikirkan soal Itachi serta hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kedua, sahabatnya yang baru berteman dengannya selama beberapa bulan, kini menyatakan bendera perang padanya. Hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Yang benar saja! Dulu dia memang mengira bahwa dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya dia salah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dulu ia begitu memperhatikan Sasuke. Yang jelas, sekarang ia sadar bahwa perasaannya yang lalu bukanlah rasa suka seperti yang mungkin benar-benar dimiliki oleh seorang Sakura. Dan Sakura salah karena telah menjadikannya sebagai rival.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Mungkin dengan selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tadi Sakura bilang bahwa ia melihat Sasuke di sekitar akademi. Itu artinya, Sasuke akan segera kembali setelah beberapa minggu ini ia absen.

Ino akan mencoba memanfaatkan ini. Ia akan tetap memperlihatkan ketertarikan pada Sasuke dan akan mencoba mengeruk informasi yang dibutuhkannya dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Berisik! Menyingkirlah dariku!" bentak Sasuke pada semua perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya. Padahal mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang mendadak absen selama beberapa minggu. Dan kecemasan mereka malah dihargai dengan sebuah bentakan oleh Sasuke. Jadi wajar kalau para perempuan itu mendadak diam akibat takut. Sebagian, karena tersinggung.

Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Bentakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa buatnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Itu saja.

Saat itu, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sakura-mantan sahabatnya- yang diam-diam melihat Ino dengan tatapan antara sedih dan kesal. Tidak, Ino sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi masalah rival yang didengungkan oleh Sakura. Terserah Sakura mau menganggapnya apa.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Ino yang masih dengan beraninya mendekati Sasuke meskipun ia sudah mendengar cowo itu membentak tadi. "Aku.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

Sasuke tampak geram. Ia sudah hampir menyembur Ino lagi dengan bentakan susulan. Tapi, sebuah gumaman pelan dari Ino membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Lalu dengan sebuah tatapan yang terlihat galak, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan menarik Ino menjauh dari kerumunan. Anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa terbelalak dan kemudian mendesah kecewa. Tapi tidak dengan Haruno Sakura yang justru memandang mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Di mana dan kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya apa hubungan dia denganmu, Sasuke-kun? Tanya Ino dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Kalau pemuda lain yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan luluh dengan senyuman si gadis berambut pirang itu. Tapi yang dihadapi Ino adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang berbeda dari kebanyakan spesiesnya dan terkenal karena sikap _cool_-nya.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan padamu!"

Ino mendecak pelan. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia menjawab.

"Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Di depan rumahku. Ia sepertinya sedang ada misi?"

"Misi, eh?" jawab Sasuke sinis. "Lalu apa yang si bedebah itu katakan padamu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Nggak ada."

Sasuke tampak menimbang perkataan Ino sebentar. Setelah ia yakin bahwa Ino memang tidak tahu lebih banyak, ia kembali berkata, "Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah mengungkit soal orang itu lagi di depanku kalau kau masih mau hidup enak, Yamanaka!"

Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dan kurasa sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino yang sudah kehilangan niat untuk menebar senyumnya di depan pemuda ini.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Dia kakakku!"

Dan setelah itu, dengan seenaknya Sasuke meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Terdiam kaget dan termenung.

"Itachi.. Kakak Sasuke?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Alisnya berkerut.

Ino memang tidak pernah tahu marga Itachi selama ini. Tapi.. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadarinya lebih awal? Padahal keduanya begitu mirip satu sama lain kecuali bahwa rambut hitam Itachi lebih panjang dan Itachi memiliki semacam guratan halus di bawah matanya.

Kalau benar Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke…

Ino tersentak. Ia segera berlari untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu!" ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. "Kalau dia memang kakakmu, kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menepis tangan Ino. Dengan tatapan yang tetap terlihat sinis, ia kemudian berkata, "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Yamanaka!"

"Tapi!" ujar Ino keras kepala.

Cling.

Mendadak sebuah kunai dikeluarkan Sasuke dan diarahkan ke leher Ino. Sebenarnya, di usianya, kunai semacam itu belum diperbolehkan. Entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya, tapi itu berhasil membuat Ino terdiam.

"Dengan ini kau tau.. Aku nggak main-main!" ujar Sasuke lebih dingin dan kejam dari sebelumnya. "Jangan campuri urusanku!"

Sekali lagi, cowo berambut hitam jabrik itu meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Dengan sebuah fakta yang masih tidak bisa dimengerti oleh si gadis berambut pirang.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ino pulang dari akademi dalam keadaan lesu. Ia menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan.

Seperti kata Sasuke, sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya sama sekali. Kalau benar kata teman Ino sebelumnya, bahwa keluarga Uchiha sedang ada masalah, maka mungkin Sasuke memang sedang terlibat konflik dengan kakaknya. Kalau demikian halnya, ia tidak berhak ikut campur bukan?

Tapi… Sampai menodongkan kunai seperti itu…

Apa itu bisa dikatakan wajar?

Seberat apa sebenarnya permasalahan keluarga Uchiha itu?

Ino menggeleng.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh ikut campur lagi. Ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Sasuke dan ia sadar bahwa permasalahan ini di luar haknya untuk ikut campur.

"Tadaima." ucap Ino lesu saat ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban seperti yang biasa dari ayahnya. Ino pikir ayahnya mungkin masih ada di tempat Hokage karena itu ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan sampai ia akhirnya terhenti karena mendengar suara-suara dari arah ruang keluarganya.

Ayahnya ada di situ dengan Shikaku.

Inoichi tampak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sementara Shikaku hanya duduk tenang sambil melihat kawannya itu mondar-mandir.

"Yang benar saja, Shikaku? Apa kau percaya bahwa pemuda itu…"

"Membantai klan-nya sendiri? Ya, aku percaya," potong Shikaku dengan tenang. "Ia memang memiliki kemampuan itu."

"Tidak! Permasalahannya bukanlah mengenai kemampuan. Yang kulihat, Itachi tidak mungkin…"

Mendadak, Inoichi menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Shikaku dan kemudian berkata dengan sedikit membentak, "Siapa di situ?"

Ino tersentak. Lalu, dengan takut-takut ia berkata, "Aku, Tou-san."

"Ino-chan?" ujar Inoichi dalam nada yang sedikit kaget bercampur lega.

"Selamat sore, Shikaku-jisan," sapa Ino ramah sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

Shikaku sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan hal penting? Kalau begitu.. Aku keluar dulu sebentar yah?" ujar Ino dengan seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya.

"Aa.." jawab Inoichi yang secara tidak langsung memberi izin pada putrinya tersebut. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Ino-chan!"

Ino mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke luar rumahnya. Begitu Inoichi merasa bahwa Ino sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikaku yang masih terduduk tenang sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Shikaku.. Apa menurutmu Ino.."

Shikaku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Inoichi mendesah. Ia kemudian menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke dahi dan menggeleng.

"Celaka." gumamnya perlahan.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Chapter 3 selesai. Err… Kepanjangan? Ga ada romance pula. Maafkan saya…..huhuhuhu….

2. Gimana dengan pemunculan Sasuke dan Sakura di cerita ini? Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya karakternya mulai OOC yah? Huwaw, gimana menurut pendapat _minna-san_?.

3. Seperti biasanya, mind to review it?^^

4. Sekian cerita kali ini. Chapter 4 will be coming soon.. Hopefully…:P


	4. Kind

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romansu desu**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Fufufu.. ch.4!**

**i have nothing to say this time,,just enjoy the story!^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Kind~

Ino tengah duduk di hamparan padang bunga yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Kaki mungilnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga kedua tangannya dapat memeluk kedua kakinya tersebut dengan sempurna.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Meskipun di hadapannya terdapat bunga berwarna-warni yang menjadi favoritnya, namun senyum belum juga tampak di wajah belianya itu. Tapi, dengan berada di tengah-tengah bunga, Ino merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia dapat merasa lebih baik, setelah sebelumnya ia merasa linglung akibat fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Itachi-nii adalah kakak Sasuke-kun," ujarnya lirih. Otaknya berusaha menyusun beberapa fakta yang berhasil didapatkannya hanya dalam satu hari. Walaupun sebagian di antaranya ia dapat secara kebetulan, tapi bukankah kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi ini merupakan satu pertanda baik bahwa Ino akan dapat menjadi seorang Kunoichi spesialis pengumpul informasi?

"Sasuke-kun mau membunuh Itachi-nii."

Gumam Ino perlahan.

"Itachi-nii membantai seluruh klan Uchiha."

Kali ini matanya terpejam. Pundaknya sedikit bergidik saat ia mengingat kejadian di malam ia bertemu Itachi.

"_Apa mungkin darah di pipinya waktu itu darah klan Uchiha yang baru saja dibantainya?" _ tanya Ino dalam hati.

"_Apa Itachi-nii benar-benar bisa melakukan hal itu?" _ tanya Ino lagi dengan kepala yang sudah tertunduk dan menempel di lutut kakinya yang tertekuk.

Bayangan Itachi yang di kelilingi bunga-bunga mendadak membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Itachi yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah seorang pemuda yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak ditolak oleh bunga. Benarkah orang semacam itu adalah orang kejam yang dapat membantai seluruh klan-nya sendiri? Bisakah Ino percaya akan kenyataan itu? Atau.. Inoichi dan Shikaku hanyalah memperbincangkan sesuatu yang bersifat dugaan?

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya semakin tinggi, melihat ke arah langit senja yang mulai berwarna keungunan. Langit senja kala itu bagaikan alarm yang mengharuskan Ino untuk segera pulang. Tapi ia sengaja mengabaikan alarm itu hingga akhirnya alarm tersebut mati dengan sendirinya. Terlalu bosan untuk memperingatkan.

Padahal Ino sendiri tidak melakukan apapun di tempat itu. Tapi di kelilingi bunga seperti ini, jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan diam di rumahnya dan membiarkan otaknya berpikir macam-macam soal Itachi. Sebagai anak kecil, pikiran Ino sudah cukup matang. Ia tidak ingin langsung berpikiran buruk tentang seseorang. Atau ini hanyalah pertanda bahwa Ino adalah anak kecil yang polos dan naif? Yang masih menganggap semua orang yang ada adalah orang yang baik?

"Kalau menurut kalian… Bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya yang mungil pada suatu kelopak bunga berwarna merah yang ada di sampingnya.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ino, angin mendadak berhembus dan menerbang beberapa kelopak bunga yang rapuh. Kelopak-kelopak tersebut seolah menari untuk menghilangkan segala kegalauan Ino. Mereka mencoba menghibur sang putri Yamanaka yang tampak begitu bersedih.

Akhirnya, seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menari-nari riang mengikuti kelopak bunga yang pertama mengajaknya. Deru angin sebagai lagunya, gemerisik pohon sebagai nyanyiannya, kelopak bunga sebagai penari latarnya, dan Ino… Adalah sang penari utama.

Dengan lincah, gadis itu berlari ke sana ke mari. Berusaha mengejar beberapa kelopak bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Meskipun demikian, ia masih tampak berhati-hati agar tidak menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang sudah tumbuh dengan susah payah ini.

Setelah beberapa saat bermain-main seorang diri, Ino tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mengatur nafasnya seraya membungkuk dengan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, pandangannya kini menyapu ke bunga-bunga yang tampaknya juga sudah berhenti menari.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku," ujar Ino polos pada para bunga yang hanya bisa terdiam dan sesekali mengangguk tersapu angin. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke hamparan bunga hingga kini matanya menatap ke arah langit yang semakin menggelap. Tangannya ia bentangkan dan ia membat posisinya senyaman mungkin di tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut.

"Aku tidak boleh patah semangat karena ini. Akan kubuktikan kalau Itachi-nii itu orang yang baik!" sambung Ino lagi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada.

Sebuah senyum kembali melintas di wajahnya. Sementara, matanya kian menutup, menutup, dan akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya.

Ino pun jatuh tertidur.

Tanpa disadari Ino, tidak jauh dari tempatnya, di atas sebuah pohon, ada seseorang yang terus mengamatinya. Orang tersebut kini tampak terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan, orang tersebut nyaris terjatuh dari pohonnya saking kagetnya.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, kekagetannya tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman. Ia memandang Ino yang tampak tertidur pulas di tengah padang bunga. Dan pikiran orang itu pun tampak mengelana ke suatu saat di masa lalu…

**~Flashback~**

_Ino berusia tiga tahun saat itu. Ia sudah lancar berjalan dan bicaranya sudah lebih jelas meskipun kadang ia masih sulit mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya._

_Kali itu, Inoichi-sang ayah- tengah sibuk melayani pelanggannya sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan Ino kecil yang tengah asik bermain di depan rumah. Mendadak saja, seekor kupu-kupu melintas di hadapan gadis kecil itu. _

_Mata aquamarine-nya tampak berbinar. Ia yang semula berjongkok langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang kupu-kupu. Malang bagi Ino karena kemudian ia ditinggalkan oleh hewan cantik tersebut saat ia tinggal beberapa senti jauhnya._

_Tidak senang, Ino kecil langsung berusaha mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Dengan langkah yang pendek-pendek, Ino kecil berlarian sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Tanpa sadar, kini sang kupu-kupu telah menuntunnya ke tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya._

_Padang bunga itu._

_Sekejab, Ino langsung terpukau dengan keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada di situ. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan sang penuntun jalan yang telah membawanya ke sini._

_Dengan cengir lebar, Ino langsung berlari menerjang masuk ke taman bunga. Ia kemudian berlari-lari riang di padang bunga itu. Saat kawanan kupu-kupu mendadak datang, Ino dengan senang hati mengajak mereka bermain. _

_Ia meloncat-loncat, berusaha menangkap salah satunya. Tapi sayang, gerakan kupu-kupu itu terlalu cepat untuk diikuti oleh refleks seorang anak berusia tiga tahun. Tapi Ino tidak ambil pusing. Ia terus berlarian, mengejar kupu-kupu, menciumi semerbak harum bunga, menari-nari, mencabut beberapa bunga dan menjadikannya sebuah buket tak beraturan. _

_Ino menikmati permainan seorang dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut bahwa ia kini tengah tersesat. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah bahwa ia lelah. Ia ingin tidur dan di sini ia bisa tidur._

_Seseorang yang dari tadi mengamati Ino, semenjak ia mengejar kupu-kupu, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat keberanian gadis cilik itu. Namun tidak bisa disangkal bahwa dirinya cukup senang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari anak yang masih polos tersebut._

_Begitu sang gadis cilik itu tertidur dengan lelapnya, barulah ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekat ke arah si gadis cilik._

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu ke arah kepala Ino._

"_Ino-chan.. Benar-benar suka bunga ya?" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala mungil Ino yang bertatahkan mahkota berupa rambut pirangnya. _

"_Tapi.. Tertidur di sini seorang diri itu berbahaya, lho!" ujarnya lagi sambil mengangkat Ino kecil secara hati-hati. _

_Awalnya, orang tersebut memutuskan untuk menggendong Ino di belakang punggungnya. Tapi, karena dirasanya sulit untuk memposisikan Ino demikian, maka ia pun menggendong Ino di depan. _

_Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rumah Ino. Ia melihat rumah Ino yang tampak kosong padahal sebelumnya masih ada Inoichi di situ. Orang yang sudah berbaik hati itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan rumah kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi rumah itu tetap terkesan begitu hening._

"_Permisi?" tanya orang itu perlahan._

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_Akhirnya, orang tersebut masuk begitu saja dan melihat ke sana kemari. Begitu didapatinya sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka, orang tersebut mengintip ke dalam. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi ia ingin segera meletakkan gadis cilik ini agar dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman dibandingkan dalam pelukannya._

_Begitu mendapati bahwa ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur, orang tersebut langsung membaringkan Ino secara perlahan. Ia tampak tersenyum memadang wajah tidur sang gadis cilik sebelum suara-suara ribut di luar membuatnya tersentak. Saat itu, ia yang panik langsung keluar melalui jendela kamar tersebut._

_Saat ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, ia dapat mendengar seseorang dalam rumah itu berseru._

"_Inoichi-san! Ino-chan ada di sini!"_

_Dan tak lama, sosok Inoichi yang tampak panik bisa terlihat di kamar itu sambil menggendong Ino yang masih setengah terpejam._

_Sosok yang telah mengantarkan Ino kembali ke rumahnya itu kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut._

**~End of Flashback~**

Kali ini, orang yang sama kembali mendekat pada Ino yang tengah tertidur. Orang itu merupakan seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan bola mata berwarna _onyx_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum ia akhirnya berjongkok untuk sekali lagi membelai rambut Ino.

"Kau.. Memang nggak ada kapok-kapoknya, Ino-chan."

Pemuda tersebut kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tahu, dalam posisinya sekarang, ia tidak bisa membawa Ino kembali ke rumahnya. Salah-salah, ada orang yang melihat dan mengenalinya.

Tapi.. Sebuah dorongan yang tidak bisa dihindarinya, membuatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong gadis Yamanaka itu. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sedikit ragu. Ia takut Ino terbangun sebelum ia sampai di rumahnya. Hanya saja, ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Ino yang masih begitu lemah tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk nekad. Ia menggendong Ino di depan dan dengan cepat, ia membawa gadis itu kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin untung baginya karena lagi-lagi daerah di sekitar toko bunga Yamanaka sedang sepi. Selain itu, hari yang sudah berganti malam setidaknya dapat membuat sosoknya tersamarkan oleh bayang-bayang gelap.

Setelah sampai di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, pemuda itu meletakkan Ino begitu saja di lantai depan rumahnya. Setelah itu, dengan cepat, ia menjauh dari tempat itu. Kemudian pemuda tersebut mengambil beberapa buah kerikil yang langsung ia lemparkan sehingga mengenai pintu rumah Ino, membentuk suatu ketukan berirama.

Tak lama, Inoichi keluar dan mendapati Ino yang masih tertidur pulas. Ayah Ino itu langsung menengok ke kanan kirinya untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak mencurigai putrinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Tapi ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di samping putrinya. Dan yah.. Pemuda yang menggendong Ino tadi, memang sudah sangat jauh dari kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Inoichi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan bingung.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, eh, Itachi?" uar seseorang yang mengenakan topeng beralur berwarna kecoklatan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Itachi, menghilangkan senyumannya saat sosok bertopeng tersebut semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Itachi perlahan.

"Gadis Yamanaka ya?" tebak si pria bertopeng dengan mudah. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Orang yang sama berharganya dengan adikmu itu?"

Itachi terlihat tidak senang saat orang tersebut dapat mengetahui apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan dan segera mengunci emosinya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya saja sekalian? Kurasa kemampuan klan Yamanaka juga cukup berguna bagi kelancaran misi kita di masa mendatang."

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kau tau, Itachi? Sikapmu yang seperti itu malah menunjukkan kelemahanmu!"

Itachi datar, tidak berekspresi.

"Kau terlalu baik!" ujar si pria misterius bertopeng itu sambil terkekeh kecil. "Pasti kau baru berpikiran agar tidak melibatkan gadis itu kan?"

Itachi tetap diam.

"Percuma saja! Gadis itu sudah terlibat sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya! Dan sebaiknya kau bergerak sekarang sebelum bunga yang rapuh itu malah berbalik meracunimu!"

Itachi hanya bisa mengatakan, "Ayo pergi! Kita sudah tidak ada urusan di sini!"

Sekali lagi, pria bertopeng itu terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kau buang jauh-jauh kebaikan hati yang tidak berguna seperti itu!"

Kebaikan?

Dari tadi pria bertopeng itu terus mengoceh tidak keruan. Seperti Ino.

Apanya yang baik dari seorang Itachi yang telah membantai klan-nya sendiri? Kebaikan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terlihat di mata kedua orang tersebut?

Itachi mendengus.

"Ya. Akan kubuang jauh-jauh!" jawabnya pelan menanggapi kata-kata si pria bertopeng sebelumnya.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Chapter 4 selesai. Phewww…. Koq jadi panjang banget yah ni fic. satu? Bakal tamat di ch. berapa neh? T^T

2. Akhirnya, Ita-chan muncul lagi setelah sebelumnya di ch.3 dia ngilang. Wkwkwk.

3. Review, minna?

4. Jaa, sampe ketemu lagi di ch.5 (?) :P


	5. Same

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort  
**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Yup! Sampe juga di ch.5! Thanks buat minna-san yang udah bersedia baca fic ini dan bahkan ngereview chapter2 sebelum ini. I really appreciate it! Doumo arigatou gozaimazu!XD**

**Okey then… Happy reading, all!**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Same~

Ino kini sudah berusia 12 tahun. Banyak yang sudah ia lalui setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Itachi. Latihan keras dengan anggota tim 10 di bawah bimbingan Asuma-Sensei, persaingan sengit dengan Sakura yang diakhiri di ujian Chuunin, sampai pada kematian Sandaime Hokage akibat pertarungan dengan Orochimaru. Selama itu, tidak pernah Ino sekalipun Ino melupakan Itachi. Tidak pernah.

Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Ino selalu terlihat di sekitar Sasuke dan kemudian menanggapi persaingan dengan Sakura? Jawabannya mudah. Ino yang sudah putus asa karena bingung hendak mencari tahu tentang Itachi ke mana, berasumsi bahwa suatu saat Itachi akan kembali muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Untuk itu, jika dia memang ingin bertemu kembali dengan Itachi, berada di sekitar Sasuke adalah cara yang tepat. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Ino.

Sementara, persaingan dengan Sakura ditanggapinya setelah Ino menyadari ada makna lain saat Sakura menyatakan perang terhadapnya. Persaingan demi mendapatkan Sasuke hanyalah alasan sampingan. Alasan utamanya adalah karena Sakura sendiri ingin melampaui Ino yang dikaguminya. Menanggapi niat Sakura yang serius ini, Ino juga tidak boleh setengah-setengah bukan? Dan akhirnya persaingan ini pun memiliki jawabannya sendiri di ujian Chuunin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kematian Sandaime Hokage akibat pertarungannya melawan Orochimaru baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kematian itu juga sekaligus menutup rangkaian ujian Chuunin seluruhnya. Namun, akibat kematian sang Hokage, hasil ujian Chuunin pun jadi tertunda sampai ditemukannya Hokage baru. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha-pun mendapat istirahat sejenak dari berbagai aktivitas mereka.

Di saat-saat senggang seperti itu, Ino biasanya mendapat tugas untuk menjaga toko bunganya. Tapi kali itu, dia memutuskan untuk 'kabur' dari tugasnya menjaga toko bunga setelah mendengar jawaban seseorang berambut perak atas pertanyaan yang diajukan ayahnya.

"Oi, Kakashi. Mau ke mana kau? Kencan, eh?" ujar ayah Ino saat melihat guru pembimbing Tim 7 yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Guru yang selalu membiarkan pelindung kepalanya menutupi sebelah matanya itu hanya tertawa kecil di balik masker penutup mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Yah. Dengan bocah Uchiha itu."

Ayah Ino ikut tertawa sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bunga dari toko kami ya?"

"Ah, tidak! Terima kasih!" jawab Kakashi yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Mendengar jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut-yang selalu tertutup masker- Kakashi, Ino pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti guru yang agak nyentrik itu secara diam-diam. Meskipun demikian, sebenarnya, 'diam-diam'-nya Ino sudah diketahui oleh Kakashi. Namun karena Kakashi berpikiran bahwa gadis penggemar berat Sasuke itu mengikutinya hanya untuk bertemu sang idola, maka ia pun membiarkan Ino membuntutinya.

Setelah sampai di tempat janjiannya-sebuah toko kue manis, Kakashi menunggu sambil membaca buku favoritnya. Apalagi kalau bukan salah satu dari Icha Icha Series? Pria itu langsung saja terlarut dalam bacaannya tersebut bahkan sampai terkekeh sendiri. Dibiarkannya Ino menunggu harap-harap cemas di balik sebuah pilar yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

Tak lama, Asuma dan Kurenai pun melewati tempat itu. Keduanya menyapa Kakashi yang malah berbalik mengejek mereka. Asuma dan Kurenai-pun bukan sembarang Jounin. Karenanya, tentu mereka dapat menemukan 'tempat persembunyian' Ino dengan mudah.

Asuma sudah hendak menyapa anak didiknya itu saat Kakashi menghentikan gerakan Asuma. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah dalam toko kue sebelum suara Sasuke sedikit mengagetkan mereka.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Tumben kau sudah sampai duluan!"

"Ah.. Yah… Sekali-sekali boleh kan?" jawab Kakashi yang tampak tersenyum walaupun tidak seorangpun bisa melihat lengkung di bibirnya karena terhalang masker yang tidak pernah dilepasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas pada Asuma dan Kurenai sebelum ia melongo ke dalam toko kue itu. Lalu, ujarnya, "Ck! Aku nggak suka kue manis tau!"

"Oh? Begitu?" tanya Kakashi sambil memberikan tanda pada Asuma dan Kurenai yang langsung mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan bingung sebelum pria berambut perak tersebut menanggapinya dengan berkata, "Tapi tempat ini lumayan buat kencan lho!"

"Jangan gila! Siapa yang mau kencan denganmu?" sembur Sasuke sinis.

Kakashi memasukkan novel kesayangannya ke dalam salah satu saku yang ada di rompi hijaunya sebelum menjawab, "Nggak ada yang bilang kalau pasangan kencanmu itu aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya kan, Ino?" ujar Kakashi lagi sambil melirik ke tempat persembunyian gadis yang rambut pirangnya baru mencapai bahu sejak dipotong di ujian Chuunin.

"Hehehe! Ketahuan ya?" jawab Ino sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan Sasuke dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Sasuke hanya bisa melongo dan kemudian cemberut saat gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"Nah, langsung saja," ujar Kakashi, "Kau ada keperluan denganku atau dengan Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-Sen.." protes Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh tangan Kakashi yang terangkat.

"Kakashi-Sensei bicara apa? Tentu saja dengan Sasuke dong!" jawab Ino riang sambil menempelkan dua tangannya yang saling bertaut ke sebelah pipinya.

"Bagus!" jawab Kakashi lagi sambil memegang pundak Ino dan Sasuke dengan masing-masing tangannya.

"Dengan begitu, Sasuke nggak akan kesepian kalau aku tinggal sebentar!" ujarnya lagi sambil mendorong Sasuke dan Ino masuk ke dalam toko kue manis.

"Hei! Apa yang-"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Sasuke dipotong Kakashi, "Aku segera kembali Sasuke. Untuk sementara kau nikmati kencanmu dengan Ino ya!"

Dan Kakashi-pun segera menghilang, seolah menyusul Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke yang sudah siap mengejar Kakashi. Tapi tangan mungil Ino menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menengok dengan galak. "Apa lagi maumu, hah?"

"Duh, galak sekali sih, Sasuke-kun ini! Padahal Kakashi-Sensei sudah bilang agar kau menikmati kencanmu denganku!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Bahkan setelah mengatakan itu, Ino dengan seenaknya mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk masuk semakin dalam. Setelahnya, Ino memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk di sebuah tempat yang langsung bersebelahan dengan tembok toko yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Aku nggak suka makanan manis!" desis Sasuke yang menolak untuk duduk.

"Oh! Tenang saja! Aku juga nggak akan memesankan kue manis koq! Aku sedang diet ngomong-ngomong!" jawab Ino sambil menekan bahu Sasuke yang membuat cowo itu menyerah dan akhirnya duduk. Setelah Sasuke duduk, Ino tersenyum dengan manis dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk Sasuke. Gadis satu itu kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesankan dua gelas teh hijau untuknya dan untuk Sasuke.

"Langsung saja! Apa keperluanmu kali ini, heh?" ujar Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Ino. Terus terang saja, _mood_-nya semakin memburuk terutama setelah Kakashi meninggalkannya tadi. Padahal guru satu itu yang mengajaknya bertemu. Sekarang untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, guru satu itu juga yang langsung meninggalkannya. Parahnya lagi, gurunya itu meninggalkannya di sini, di toko kue manis, bersama seorang Yamanaka Ino! Gadis yang sebenarnya paling ingin ia hindari.

"Nggak ada," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Jari-jari tangannya kemudian ditautkannya satu sama lain dan kemudian diletakkanya di bawah dagunya. "Aku cuma ingin bertemu saja dengan Sasuke-kun. Memang nggak boleh?"

"Jangan bercanda!" ujar Sasuke sambil mendelik galak pada Ino. "Yang ingin kau temui bukan aku! Tapi…"

"Silakan! Teh hijau-nya!" ujar seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas teh hijau masing-masing di depan Sasuke dan Ino. Sasuke sudah hendak menyembur pelayan yang membuatnya menghentikan kata-katanya itu apabila Ino tidak langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan alis mengernyit selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" jawab Ino yang kemudian langsung menyeruput tehnya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Selama ini kau dengan berisiknya selalu ada di sekitarku, mengikutiku, dan membuatku terganggu! Dan kau melakukan itu hanya karena aku adalah adiknya kan?"

Ino terdiam.

"Kau mungkin berpikiran bahwa dengan berada di sekitarku, kau akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya!" sembur Sasuke sinis.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke ingin menghindari Ino. Setiap gadis itu ada di dekatnya, ia akan mengingatkan Sasuke pada kakak yang paling dibencinya. Ya, sejak Sasuke mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebelum meninggalkan Konohagakure kakaknya sempat mengunjungi Ino terlebih dahulu, mau tak mau otak pemuda itu memaksanya membuat suatu kesimpulan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di antara sang kakak dan putri keluarga Yamanaka tersebut.

Selama ini Sasuke sendiri belum bisa mengetahui apa hubungan kakaknya tersebut dengan Ino. Tapi yang jelas, gadis itu terus mencari tau mengenai kakaknya dengan memanfaatkan dirinya. Menyebalkan sekali!

Tap di satu sisi, Sasuke juga sebenarnya tidak bisa menghindari gadis itu. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengomel namun toh pada akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan gadis itu berada di sekitarnya. Dan alasannya…

Pemikiran Sasuke terpotong saat Ino terkikik kecil dengan sebelah tangan sedikit menutupi mulutnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" ujar Sasuke lagi setengah membentak.

"Omonganmu itu kaya orang yang lagi cemburu, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Ino riang.

Sasuke terbelalak.

"Yang benar saja!" bantah Sasuke sambil melengos.

"Ckck! Nggak usah bohong! Aku tau koq! Pasti karena aku selalu berada di sekitarmu, tanpa sadar kau jadi jatuh hati padaku! Ne~? Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino lagi dengan nada jail dan wajah yang sumringah.

"Mati saja kau!" jawab Sasuke cepat dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia kemudian berdiri tanpa sempat menyentuh minumannya sama sekali. Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membayarkan minumannya dan Sasuke lalu mengejar cowo yang satu itu.

"Hei! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" seru Ino yang sudah menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Masa kau marah hanya karena itu sih?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Ino.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja pemuda berambut raven itu mengira ia bisa membuat gadis itu menyerah, Ino kemudian menyuarakan sesuatu yang membuat kaki Sasuke spontan berhenti melangkah.

"Padahal kita sama, Sasuke-kun!"

Satu perkataan dari Ino membuat Sasuke kini menengok ke belakang. Ia menatap Ino sinis dalam diamnya, seolah meminta gadis satu itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah tau bahwa selama ini aku mengejar sosok itu dengan memanfaatkanmu. Kau bilang kau terganggu. Tapi nyatanya kau membiarkanku. Itu karena…" Ino membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Karena kau berpikir sama denganku kan?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau pasti berpikir, orang itu mungkin akan muncul lagi di hadapanku dengan alasan apapun," sambung Ino sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Kau juga memanfaatkanku. Apa aku salah?"

Terus terang, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Ino bisa menyadari alasannya membiarkan Ino mengejarnya. Seperti kata Ino, ia sengaja membiarkan gadis itu mendekatinya. Dan karena itulah, ia tidak bisa menghindarinya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin.

Ino memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Lalu setelah jarak keduanya tidak lebih dari 1 meter, Ino berkata perlahan.

"Jadi? Gimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke mendengus sebentar sebelum ia berbalik.

"Aku mau ke tempat Kakashi-Sensei!"

Akhirnya sebuah senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah Ino.

Bukankah secara tidak langsung bocah Uchiha itu sudah mengizinkan Ino ikut dengan membiarkan Ino tahu tempat tujuannya berikutnya? Dan Ino tidak bodoh sampai ia melewatkan kesempatan tersebut.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jangan nempel-nempel!" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang memeluk lengannya.

"Lho? Kukira kau sudah menerima perasaanku, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai jail dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

"Huh!" gerutu Sasuke sambil membuka sebuah pintu yang ia yakini adalah kamar Kakashi, "Kakashi-Sen… Ng?"

Tanpa diduganya, yang menyambutnya malah tiga pasang mata yang bukan milik Kakashi. Asuma, Kurenai, dan Maito Gai. Ketiganya tampak sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Sasuke, juga Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi? Dan.. kenapa sampai ada tiga Jounin yang berkumpul begini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia melihat Kakashi yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Tidak. Ini.." jawaban Gai terpotong saat ada seseorang yang menerjang masuk. Setengah berteriak, orang itu berkata.

"Hei! Benarkah Itachi yang itu sudah pulang? Dan terlebih lagi, ia mengejar Naruto…. Ah?"

Perkataan orang itu langsung terputus spontan saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan horor sekaligus tidak percaya. Gai sendiri hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan Kurenai hanya bisa bergumam kecil mengutuki kebodohan rekannya yang satu itu. Semua yang ada di situ terdiam memandang Sasuke yang sedikit membatu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seorang lagi yang terdiam dengan mata yang menyorotkan rasa tidak percaya.

Segera saja Sasuke berlari tanpa dapat dicegah siapapun.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino yang sudah akan berlari megejar Sasuke.

Namun terlambat bagi Ino, bahu mungilnya ditahan Kurenai yang langsung berkata perlahan setelah melihat Gai melesat mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau di sini saja, Yamanaka. Terlalu bahaya bagimu untuk mengejarnya!" ujar guru berambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

Ino menengok ke arah Kurenai. Dan Kurenai sedikit tersentak saat melihat pandangan mata Ino.

Pandangan mata yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran.. Dan suatu hasrat yang tidak bisa terbendung.

Kurenai jadi sedikit bergidik saat melihatnya. Ia menengok ke arah Asuma yang menyadari keterkejutan guru cantik tersebut. Asuma mengangguk kecil sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Ino dan menepuk bahu sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ayo! Kuantarkan kau pulang dulu!" ujar Asuma sambil tersenyum.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh? Asuma! Dan.. Ino-chan? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi, hah?" seru Inoichi saat melihat Asuma dan putrinya datang bersamaan.

"Ah, Tou-san! Aku baru kencan dengan Sasuke-kun saat tiba-tiba saja dia melesat pergi! Meninggalkanku! Ya kan, Asuma-Sensei?" ujar Ino santai.

Asuma hanya meng-iya-kan sebelum Inoichi kemudian menginterogasi Asuma soal kencan yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Sementara itu, Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Ino keluar kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terletak gelas teh untuk ayahnya dan Asuma.

"Silakan diminum! Sebelum teh-nya dingin!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ou!" jawab Inoichi sambil mengambil gelas teh itu. Asuma melakukan hal yang sama sebelum mendadak Inoichi mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparkannya ke arah Ino yang langsung lenyap setelah menimbulkan efek asap.

"Bunshin," gumam Inoichi pelan.

Asuma menoleh ke satu arah. "Dia…"

"Asuma," ujar Inoichi lagi, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Itachi-nii kembali!"_ batin Ino. _"Tapi kenapa… Ia mengincar Naruto-kun? Bukan Sasuke-kun?"_

Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menengok ke sembarang arah, berusaha mencari petunjuk. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berlari ke mana. Tapi… Kalau Itachi memang mencari Naruto…

"Permisi!" seru Ino sambil memasuki Ichiraku Ramen yang biasa didatangi Naruto. Tidak ada Naruto. "Ji-san, apa Naruto tadi ke sini?"

"Ah, yah.. Memang tadi dia ke sini," jawab Paman pemilik Ichiraku Ramen sedikit kaget.

"Lalu apa Ji-san tahu habis itu Naruto pergi ke mana?" tanya Ino lagi dengan terburu-buru.

"Sebentar," jawab Paman itu lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Hari ini banyak sekali yang mencari Naruto! Baru saja temannya yang berambut hitam itu datang kemari dan menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu!"

"_Sasuke-kun juga ke sini rupanya,"_ batin Ino lagi.

"Y- Yah… Jadi apa Ji-san tahu ke mana Naruto pergi?" tanya Ino lagi.

Paman pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu mengulangi ucapannya seperti yang ia katakan pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan orang tua itu yang kembali bergumam karena lagi-lagi ramen-nya tidak dibeli sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Ino terus berlari dengan petunjuk yang hanya seadanya. Setelah sampai di pusat kota sesuai petunjuk Paman itu, Ino kembali terdiam sesaat. Matanya mencoba menyapu kawasan yang penuh penginapan itu agar ia dapat segera menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya.

DHUAAR!

Bagaikan sebuah kebetulan yang indah, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari suatu arah. Ledakan itu tidak begitu besar memang tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Ino dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ledakan itu berasal dari bagian belakang sebuah penginapan. Dan setelah awan hitam yang cukup tebal itu perlahan menghilang, Ino bisa melihat sosok dua orang dalam balutan jubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah tengah berlari menjauhi penginapan.

"Itachi-nii," pekik Ino tertahan saat melihat salah seorang di antaranya.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Ahem! Ch.5! Sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi dari lama, tapi karena waktu itu ada sedikit masalah dengan modem saya, akhirnya baru bisa di-_publish_ sekarang deh. Huhuhu…

2. Di chapter ini lebih banyak interaksi Sasuke-Ino yah? Dan ternyata Itachi-nya baru keluar nama doang. Aduh, Itachi ilang timbul neh. Maafkan saya, minna-san! T^T Tapi chapter depan bakalan ada adegan ItaIno lagi koq! I promise! XD

3. Jaa, review, minna?^^

4. Thanks for reading, hope u all like it, n see you next chapter!:3


	6. Hurt

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Ya-ha!*ups! Hiruma-mode saya aktif secara gak sengaja* :p**

**Whew, sampe juga di ch.6! Sesuai request, update kilat! XD**

** Thanks buat minna-san yang masih setia ngebaca fic saya ini dan udah ngereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**** Many many thanks! *membungkuk dalam-dalam* **

**Nah, sesuai janji, kali ini ada ItaIno-nya koq :p dan kalau2 ada sedikit OOC,mohon dimaklumi yah *kalau udah keenakan nulis suka gak sadar kalau characternya tiba2 sedikit berubah. hihi..  
**

**okay then… Take your time n enjoy reading! XD**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Hurt~

Mata Ino terbelalak saat melihat orang serupa Itachi itu berlari menjauhi penginapan di mana ledakan baru saja terdengar. Untuk sesaat, tubuh Ino terasa kaku dan membatu. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa Itachi akan segera menghilang kembali, gadis itu berusaha menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah kedua orang berjubah hitam itu.

Sambil berlari, Ino merogoh kantongnya yang berisi kunai, mengambil sebuah, dan menyelipkannya di antara gigi. Ino kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari kantong yang sama sebelum akhirnya ia melilitkan kertas tersebut di gagang kunainya.

Mata Ino kali ini menangkap sosok Gai dan seorang lain berambut putih panjang yang tampak akan mengejar Itachi. Ino tidak boleh gegabah jika ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Itachi diketahui oleh banyak orang mengingat Itachi yang saat ini adalah buronan. Tapi…

"ITACHI-NII!" teriak Ino yang membuat langkah Itachi terhenti sesaat.

Lalu…

SYUT!

ZLEB!

Sebuah kunai melayang dan mendarat tepat di bagian kiri bawah pundak belakang Itachi. Itachi kemudian benar-benar terdiam. Sambil mencabut kunai tersebut, ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah kunai tersebut berasal dan ia mendapati… Ino!

Matanya langsung terbelalak seketika itu juga.

"Heh! Pengganggu lain?" ujar partner Itachi yang berkulit biru dengan tiga buah garis di bawah masing-masing matanya. Dia sudah berbalik dan siap untuk bertarung kembali seandainya Itachi tidak menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, Kisame!" ujar Itachi tenang sambil menggenggam erat gagang kunai Ino tersebut di tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum kedua orang yang lebih merepotkan itu berhasil mengejar kita!"

Kisame mencibir sesaat sebelum ia mengayunkan pedang Samehada-nya dan membuat suatu kehancuran besar di tanah. Serangan Kisame tersebut berhasil memaksa Gai dan Jiraiya berhenti mendekat. Lagipula, keberadaan Ino yang mendadak diperkirakan akan memberi alasan lain bagi Gai dan Jiraiya untuk berhenti mengejar.

Dan sesuai dugaan, baik Gai maupun Jiraiya kini malah beralih pada Ino yang masih terdiam memandangi kepergian Itachi. Lalu dengan cepat, gadis itu menoleh ke arah dua orang yang mengamatinya sambil memasang mimik penuh tanya.

Ino merasa keadaan akan gawat jika kedua orang itu menanyainya mengenai Itachi. Karena itu, dengan cepatnya, Ino berkata, "Sasuke-kun! Mana Sasuke-kun?"

Gai dan Jiraiya berpandangan sebelum mereka membawa Ino masuk kembali ke dalam penginapan, tempat mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Naruto untuk sementara.

"Ino?" ujar Naruto yang sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan gadis tersebut. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang semula tengah berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke itu kini sudah berdiri sepenuhnya.

Saat itulah, Ino bisa melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Ya. Pemuda itu terluka. Pandangan mata pemuda berambut raven itu kini bahkan tampak kosong.

Ino bergetar. Lalu dengan takut-takut, ia bertanya.

"Si.. Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga dugaannya salah.

Naruto, dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan amarahnya, berkata lantang, "Ini perbuatan si brengsek itu! Uchiha Itachi!"

Sekujur tubuh Ino terasa kaku.

Itachi.

Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya.

Setelah sebelumnya ia menjadi tertuduh pembantaian klan Uchiha, kali ini akhirnya Sasuke yang menjadi korban. Padahal Sasuke adalah adiknya. Kenapa Itachi bisa begitu tega melakukannya?

Kenapa?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Setelah mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit, Ino kembali dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Tepatnya, ia dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya yang langsung mendapat kabar mengenai keberadaannya. Ino mengikuti ayahnya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

Sesampainya di rumah, ayahnya langsung menyuruh Ino duduk di sofa untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Ino-chan?" tanya Inoichi kaku, tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

Ino memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tampak jelas dibuat-buat.

"Tou-san, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino lemah. "Saat aku tahu bahwa Itachi yang itu pulang, Sasuke-kun langsung berlari mengejarnya. Padahal Itachi itu orang berbahaya yang tega membantai keluarganya sendiri kan? Aku hanya khawatir jika teradi apa-apa pada Sasuke-kun…"

Inoichi tampak menyelidik ke mata putri satu-satunya tersebut. Melihat tatapan Inoichi, Ino malah menunduk, tak kuasa berhadapan dengan mata ayahnya tersebut. Dari gelagat putrinya saja, Inoichi langsung tahu bahwa Ino tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Masih ada yang disembunyikan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ino-chan, apa kau nggak bisa jujur pada Tou-san?"

Ino terdiam. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu, ia berkata.

"Aku nggak bohong, Tou-san."

Inoichi menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaksa Ino buka mulut dengan menggunakan satu atau dua buah jutsu miliknya. Tapi Ino adalah putrinya, bukan seorang kriminal yang harus dipaksa mengaku dengan cara demikian kasarnya. Akhirnya, sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kembali-lah ke kamarmu dan dinginkan kepalamu Ino-chan. Untuk hari ini kau tidak akan Tou-san ijinkan untuk pergi ke mana-pun!"

Ino sedikit terbelalak mendengar pernyataan ayahnya tersebut. Tapi Ino juga tidak bisa membantah. Ia tidak mau membangkitkan kecurigaan ayahnya dengan melakukan aksi protes yang sudah pasti sia-sia.

"Wakarimashita, Tou-san!" ujar Ino sambil mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Inoichi menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Itachi-kah yang kau khawatirkan, Ino-chan?" tanya Inoichi yang lebih diperuntukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ino sudah berada di kamarnya. Ia kemudian membuka jendela yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan hanya untuk mengalirkan udara. Tapi, begitu ia melakukan hal tersebut, ayahnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di luar bersama Nara Shikaku dan Akamichi Chouza, malah mendelik galak padanya.

Ino sedikit bergidik dan buru-buru menutup kembali jendelanya. Kini ia hanya bisa merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang beralaskan seprai warna ungu, tampak pasrah.

Biarpun terlihat demikian, sebenarnya Ino tidak bermaksud untuk pasrah. Ino adalah seorang anak yang keras kepala. Ia tidak akan rela dikurung begitu saja. Terutama, saat ia mempunyai sebuah janji penting yang harus ia tepati.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino menatap ke arah langit-langit. Kemudian pikirannya membentuk sebuah kata-kata pendek yang ia tuliskan sebelumnya.

'_Padang bunga dekat bukit. Pukul 10. Malam ini._'

Itulah janji yang dibuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Janji itu tertulis di sebuah kertas kecil yang kemudian ia lilitkan di bagian gagang kunainya. Setelah itu, Ino melemparkan kunai tersebut pada orang yang ia harapkan bisa memenuhi janji tersebut. Pada Itachi.

Tapi…

Ino menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan ke arah jendela. Dari jendelanya itu, ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang sudah berpisah dengan Shikaku dan Chouza. Namun sebagai gantinya, ayahnya kini tengah berbicara dengan tiga orang lain-entah siapa.

Ino berusaha keras membaca gerak bibir ketiga orang yang tengah berbicara tersebut. Menit-menit selanjutnya, Ino bisa menangkap rencana ayahnya yang ternyata meminta bantuan beberapa Jounin untuk mengawasi rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ukh! Tou-san serius rupanya?" gerutu Ino dengan sedikit kesal. "Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar nanti malam?"

Ino melirik-lirik ke arah dua Jounin yang sudah ditinggalkan ayahnya. Kedua Jounin tersebut tampak sangar dan sepertinya tidak bodoh. Saat tatapan salah satu Jounin tersebut mengarah pada Ino, buru-buru putri keluarga Yamanaka tersebut menyingkir kembali dari dekat jendela.

"Gimana nih? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ino terus bertanya sembari berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya yang didominasi warna ungu. Berbagai ide mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Tapi dengan cepat Ino menepis semua ide itu. Ayahnya yang sekarang pasti tidak akan meluluskan permohonannya meskipun Ino mengatakan hendak menemui Shikamaru dan Chouji-kedua sahabat sejak kecil dan rekan setimnya saat ujian Chuunin- atau Sakura sekalipun. Dan kalau Ino memilih nekad untuk menerobos penjagaan para Jounin itu, Ino hanya akan semakin memperbesar kecurigaan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Ino saat ini. Bertanya pada dirinya. Berharap secara kebetulan ia bisa menemui cara untuk meloloskan diri tanpa dicurigai siapapun.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Siang sudah berganti malam. Dan sampai saat ini, Ino belum menemukan cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri dari rumahnya sendiri. Bukan, Ino bukan bermaksud untuk kabur dari rumah. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah sedikit, sedikit waktu saja, untuk dapat bertemu Itachi, sesuai janji yang sudah ditulisnya sendiri.

"Sudah jam 10!" pekik Ino sedikit histeris. Ia semakin bingung sekarang.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Pertanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Ia melirik lagi ke arah bawah di mana para Jounin itu masih saja berjaga, belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan tertidur. Akhirnya Ino memilih keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri ayahnya yang masih terjaga di ruang keluarga.

"Tou-san belum tidur?"

"Ya, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus Tou-san lihat terlebih dahulu."

Ino mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melirik ke luar melalui jendela dapurnya.

Jounin lain juga tengah berjaga di situ.

Ino mengumpat dalam hati sebelum ia berpura-pura mengambil minum. Sungguh. Adakah celah untuk keluar malam ini?

Setelah kembali dari dapur, Ino melirik ayahnya yang masih tampak tenggelam dengan tumpukan dokumen. Padahal sebenarnya, Inoichi tengah memandang Ino dengan waspada dari sudut matanya.

"Tou-san," panggil Ino sambil memegang selasaran tangga.

"Ya, Ino-chan?" jawab Inoichi lembut meskipun tatapannya tidak mengarah langsung pada Ino.

"Kenapa banyak Jounin yang berjaga di luar rumah?" tanya Ino perlahan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi, saat makan malam, Ino hendak menanyakan hal tersebut pada Inoichi. Namun urung dilakukannya karena Ino sebenarnya tidak ingin membuka topik yang dapat mengundang kecurigaan Inoichi lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada," jawab Inoichi terkesan acuh tak acuh. "Mereka hanya menunggu ayah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini."

"Apa Tou-san berpikiran… Bahwa aku akan kabur keluar lagi?" tanya Ino sedikit ragu-ragu.

Pertanyaan Ino kali ini berhasil memaksa Inoichi untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu, dengan sebuah senyum, Inoichi menjawab, "Apa kau berpikiran untuk kabur keluar lagi, Ino-chan?"

Ino hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa berkata apapun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, Ino-chan. Sudah malam," ujar Inoichi lagi yang sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan dokumen.

"Hai'!" jawab Ino perlahan. "Oyasuminasai, Tou-san!"

Inoichi mengangguk perlahan. "Oyasumi, Ino-chan!"

Dan gadis ber-_ponytail_ itu langsung melangkah naik ke arah kamarnya. Ia mematikan lampu kamar yang sebelumnya dibiarkan menyala. Sekali lagi, Ino menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. Ino berpura-pura mengabaikan tatapan para Jounin yang melihatnya waspada.

Dengan keriangan yang semu, Ino bahkan berkata.

"Oyasuminasai, Jounin-tachi-san!"

Para Jounin itu hanya mengangguk tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Tidak bisa. Tidak ada celah. Ino tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun yang bisa membantunya keluar tanpa mengundang keributan sedikitpun.

Mungkin… Ino terpaksa harus mengingkari janjinya sekali itu.

Ino mendesah kecil, berusaha menahan kejengkelan yang ia rasakan.

Oke! Ia menyerah! Ia tidak akan pergi ke mana pun! Ia akan tetap di kamarnya sampai ayahnya menarik kembali larangannya untuk keluar rumah!

Lagipula…

Apa yang Ino harapkan sebenarnya? Apa dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Itachi akan datang walaupun Ino yang memintanya? Memang Ino itu siapa sampai-sampai Itachi mau mengorbankan waktunya?

Air mata tampak mengambang di pelupuk mata Ino saat ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan jendela yang dibiarkannya terbuka sehingga angin malam dapat masuk dengan leluasa. Tapi, suara-suara aneh mendadak terdengar dari arah bawah, membuat Ino sekali lagi melongokkan kepalanya dengan penasaran.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Kedua Jounin tersebut masih ada di sana. Salah satunya tampak menyender dengan kepala yang tertunduk di tembok rumah Ino dan yang lainnya tampak duduk di lantai sambil membungkuk.

"Ck!" umpat Ino menahan kesal. "Kapan sih kalian akan tidur?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino hanya bisa menjauhi jendelanya tanpa berbuat apapun. Namun mendadak, sebuah tangan menyekap mulutnya dari belakang.

Ino tersentak dan terbelalak. Tubuhnya terasa membeku seketika. Tapi kebekuan itu berangsur cair saat sebuah suara yang dikenalnya berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Ingkar janji, Yamanaka?"

Ino hendak menjawab saat ia menyadari bahwa mulutnya masih dibekap oleh orang itu. Ya. Tanpa melihatpun Ino sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki janji dengannya malam itu.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau nggak perlu berkata apa-pun. Cukup dengarkan aku saja!" ujar Itachi lagi.

Ino terdiam saat Itachi memberikan jeda beberapa saat sebelum kata-kata berikutnya mengalir.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kalau aku adalah orang yang baik!" bisiknya di telinga Ino. "Hentikan segala upaya sia-siamu untuk membuktikan hal yang sebenarnya hanya ada dalam bayanganmu!"

Ino sedikit bergetar.

"Dan.. Lupakan semua hal yang kau ketahui tentang aku yang dulu!" ujar Itachi lagi dengan nada yang dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan. "Jangan mengejarku lagi!"

Ino melepaskan bekapan Itachi pada mulutnya. Itachi tidak menahan gerakan gadis tersebut. Namun sebuah kunai kini sudah dipegang Itachi di tangannya yang lain. Ino sendiri tidak berbalik dan masih memegangi sebelah lengan Itachi yang kini berada di lehernya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan Sasuke-kun mengejarmu?" tanya Ino dengan suara kecil.

Itachi tidak merespon pertanyaan Ino untuk beberapa saat. Namun, saat Ino akan berbicara lagi, Itachi memotongnya.

"Adikku itu.. Perlu menuntaskan dendamnya padaku!"

"Hanya karena itu…?" tanya Ino sinis sambil menunduk.

Sekali ini, Itachi tidak menjawab.

Mendadak, Ino menggenggam tangan Itachi yang memegang kunai, menggerakkannya dengan cepat dan…

ZRATS!

Ino menggores sisi kanan lehernya sendiri dengan kunai tajam tersebut. Bagian kerah tinggi dari baju ungu Ino sobek sepanjang garis luka di lehernya. Bersamaan dengan celah yang sobek itu, darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka yang tertoreh di leher jenjang gadis itu.

Itachi terbelalak saat melihatnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang masih menggenggam kunai yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut.

Meskipun kunai itu tidak menggores terlalu dalam dan tidak mengenai nadi Ino yang berada di leher, tetap saja luka torehan itu tidak akan membiarkan Ino selamat apabila tidak langsung diobati. Ino sendiri kini memegangi lehernya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia meringis sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap keheranan dalam mata Itachi.

"Kau tau? Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai dendam sendiri padamu!" ujar Ino perlahan sambil menyeringai sinis, seolah menjawab keheranan pemuda tersebut. "Kau sudah melukaiku seperti ini dan aku akan selalu mengejarmu untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban!"

Mata _onyx_ itu hanya bisa membesar saat mendengar pernyataan Ino. Ia kemudian menatap darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jari Ino yang masih menutupi lehernya.

Hanya untuk itu? Hanya untuk mengejarnya Ino sampai melukai dirinya sendiri?

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Ino lagi sambil mengusap darahnya sekilas. "Kau khawatir padaku, eh?"

Itachi buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Ti-," belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Ino langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Itachi.

"Kau.. Orang baik, Itachi-nii…" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum sedih.

Melihat senyum Ino, Itachi mendadak merasakan suatu dorongan aneh. Untuk sesaat, ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan nyaris melakukan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Untunglah, ia dengan cepat tersadar dan langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Ino membiarkan pergelangan tangannya tersebut digenggam Itachi. Untuk sesaat, keadaan begitu hening di kamar Ino seolah-olah gadis tersebut memang benar-benar sudah jatuh terlelap.

Mendadak, Ino kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa.. Kau melakukan pembantaian itu… Terhadap keluargamu sendiri?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah sendu dan air mata yang sudah kembali mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Kau.. Tidak perlu tahu, Yamanaka!"

Gadis itu akhirnya menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman sang pemuda. Itachi sendiri masih saja menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa…" ujar Ino lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Butir-butir air mata kini jatuh dari kedua matanya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia berusaha menghentikan laju air matanya. Tapi sia-sia. Semakin ia menghapusnya, semakin deras air mata itu mengalir.

Entah kenapa Ino menangis saat itu. Apa luka di lehernya terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis? Atau.. Luka di hatinya, yang tidak ia pahami sebabnya, yang telah memaksanya meneteskan air mata?

"Sudah kukatakan," jawab Itachi tenang, "Kau harus melupakan diriku yang dulu! Aku yang baik… Hanya ada dalam bayanganmu, Yamanaka!"

"Nggak! Buktinya, kau ada di sini! Kau mau repot-repot menemuiku hanya karena surat yang kuberikan padamu itu kan?" ujar Ino dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Air mata kini sudah benar-benar membasahi kedua pipinya. Lalu, dengan suara bergetar, Ino melanjutkan, "Kalau… Kau benar-benar jahat… Kau nggak akan menanggapi surat bodoh itu!"

Itachi kembali menatapnya datar sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

"Itu hanya persepsi yang kau paksakan. Aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan agar kau nggak lagi membuatku repot dengan khayalanmu!"

"Itachi-nii…"

"Tadinya, aku mau memperingatkanmu secara baik-baik, Yamanaka. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menyanjungku begitu tinggi!"

Ino masih berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung reda dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi kurasa… Kau bukan tipe yang bisa menerimanya sebelum dipaksa terlebih dahulu!" ujar Itachi lagi sambil membuka kedua matanya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan dihiasi tiga buah garis lengkung berwarna kehitaman yang tampak membulat dan menyambung di bagian tengah. Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ap…"

"Genjutsu Tsukuyomi ini pasti bisa membuatmu sedikit mengerti, Yamanaka!"

Dalam sekejab, Ino masuk ke dalam dunia buatan Itachi. Kekejaman yang tidak pernah Ino rasakan kini dirasakannya tanpa henti. Darah di mana-mana. Dan tubuh kecil Ino akhirnya merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari sakit yang ia rasakan di lehernya.

Hanya beberapa detik lamanya dan Ino sudah tidak kuat menahan Genjutsu tersebut.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Suaranya pecah dan teriakannya pun menggaung sampai ke telinga Inoichi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ino-chan! Ada apa?" ujar Inoichi cepat sambil membuka pintu Ino dengan keras. "Ino-chan.."

Inoichi langsung menengok ke arah kanannya dari pintu masuk kamar, di mana ranjang Ino berada. Inoichi bernafas lega saat melihat Ino yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya dalam balutan selimut yang menutup sampai ke lehernya. Dadanya yang kembang kempis menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih bernafas dalam lelap tidurnya. Inoichi yang semula hendak menyalakan lampu mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur putrinya tersebut.

Ia kemudian mendekati sang Yamanaka muda untuk semakin memastikan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Dibelainya kepala Ino sekilas sebelum kedua Jounin yang semula berjaga di bawah masuk ke kamar tempat pria paruh baya itu berada sekarang.

"Ada apa?" ujar salah seorang Jounin.

"Tidak. Kurasa Ino-chan mimpi buruk!" jawab Inoichi sambil tersenyum ke arah kedua orang Jounin yang terlambat datang tersebut. Yah, mungkin mereka sempat tertidur. Namun Inoichi tidak ingin menyalahkan mereka karena itu. Toh Ino tidak keluar selangkah pun dan ia tampak baik-baik saja.

Kedua Jounin itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengangguk. Setelah kedua Jounin itu kembali meloncat keluar, Inoichi pun berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutupnya. Tapi perhatian pria berambut panjang itu terpaku pada beberapa buah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar Ino yang ada di samping jendela.

Inoichi mengambil benda-benda tersebut.

"Ini…"

Matanya terbelalak dan ia langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Ino.

"Ngh!" lenguh Ino sambil membalikkan badannya.

Inoichi terdiam di tempatnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng. Ia meletakkan benda-benda tersebut di tempatnya semula, menimpa sebuah kunai. Ia pun kemudian beranjak untuk menutup jendela kamar Ino.

Kini pria setengah baya itu sudah di ambang pintu keluar kamar Ino.

"Jangan mengingatnya lagi, Ino-chan! Itu.. Hanya akan membuatmu terluka!" ujar Inoichi perlahan dengan nada khawatirnya yang terdengar jelas. Kemudian, Inoichi kembali menghela nafas sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Ino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hari itu, Ino terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum ia bangun dan menguap lebar.

"Agh?" ringisnya saat ia tengah menggerakkan lehernya. Tangan kanannya langsung menyentuh bagian leher yang terasa sakit tersebut. Jemarinya kemudian mendapati bekas luka yang sudah tertutup dengan sempurna meskipun nyeri masih terasa akibat luka tersebut.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berupaya mengingat bagaimana luka ini bisa ia dapat. Belum ia benar-benar berhasil mengingatnya, pandangan Ino kemudian terpaku pada beberapa benda berwarna ungu yang tampak mencolok di atas meja belajarnya yang rapi.

Beberapa tangkai bunga dengan jenis yang sama.

Lavender.

Ino langsung turun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara. Tangan kanannya kini menyentuh kelima lavender tersebut dengan gemetar. Ia menggenggam bunga-bunga tersebut dan memandangnya dengan seksama.

Ia tahu bunga ini.

Ia ingat sesuatu mengenai bunga ini.

Itachi.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan ia terbelalak ngeri saat ia bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya. Itachi menggunakan sebuah genjutsu padanya yang membuat Ino melihat saat-saat di mana Itachi melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarga Uchiha. Belum cukup dengan itu, Itachi juga membuatnya merasakan sensasi ditusuk ratusan kunai dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

Ino menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia kembali merasa mual jika mengingat kejadian itu. Tubuhnya terasa oleng dan ia menggunakan meja untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, kakinya sudah terasa begitu lemas sehingga ia akhirnya beringsut jatuh di dekat meja dengan tangan yang masih mencoba berpegangan pada sisi atas meja. Rupanya guncangan itu membuat kunai yang terletak agak ke ujung itu terjatuh tepat di sebelah kaki Ino.

Ino mendelik ke arah kunai itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dengan gemetar yang belum juga hilang, Ino mengambil kunai tersebut. Entah bagaimana, Ino bisa mengetahui bahwa kunai itu adalah miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Itachi, walaupun kertas pesannya itu sudah tidak ada.

Setelah menyentuh kunai itu, pikiran Ino seolah terbang ke waktu-waktu yang lalu.

Samar-samar, ia mengingat saat-saat di mana Itachi menerima bunga pertama darinya.

Lalu saat ia memberi bunga untuk kedua kalinya dan Itachi mengecup dahinya seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ada pula saat di mana ia melihat Itachi terduduk nyaman dalam padang bunga, di kelilingi bunga-bunga yang tampak menari-nari.

Saat ia seolah merasakan kehangatan Itachi yang menggendongnya pulang menuju ke rumah.

Saat ia melihat keterkejutan Itachi akibat kunai yang dilemparkannya.

Dan saat… Itachi memperlihatkan mata mengerikan itu padanya tadi malam.

Ino menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kunai dan mendekatkannya dengan tangannya yang lain. Kemudian, kunai itu digenggamnya dengan kedua belah tangan tanpa melepaskan kelima tangkai lavender yang sebelumnya masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda-benda tersebut seolah ia tidak menyadari bahwa satu di antaranya bersisi tajam hingga bisa membuat telapak tangannya terluka.

"Sakit," keluh Ino perlahan. Meskipun demikian tangannya malah menggengam benda-benda tersebut semakin erat.

"Sakit… Itachi-nii…"

Air mata pun kembali membasahi kedua pipi putri Yamanaka tersebut.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Eh.. Chapter 6… Done… *masih agak linglung* GYAAAA! Panjang sekali ch. kali ini?*membelalak gak percaya* kayanya ini ch. paling panjang untuk sementara ini. Hahaha…

2. By the way….. gimana dengan adegan ItaIno-nya? Kurang berasa romansu-nya yah? Malah.. Mengerikan?.

Huhuhu.. Maaf beribu maaf. Saya gak mau bikin fic ini jadi kelihatan terburu-buru tapi apa malah jadi terlalu bertele-tele dan beralur terlalu lambat?

Ngomong-ngomong, awalnya saya gak nentuin bunga apa yang dikasih Ino ke Itachi. Pokoknya bunga ungu dan punya kasiat _aromatherapy_. Tapi di sini jadi saya tentuin deh bunganya. Lavender. Selain sesuai ama deskripsi bunga awal (ungu n punya kasiat _aromatherapy_), lavender juga punya _meaning_ yang bagus menurut saya. Dan artinya adalah… Di ch. depan deh?Hehehe…

3. Review ya, minna-san? Onegai?

4. Anyway, makasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan buat minna-san yang masih bisa bertahan mengikuti cerita seenak jidat saya ini. *membungkuk hormat* Yosh! Next chapter mungkin akan lebih fokus tentang perasaan Itachi dan Ino! So, stay tuned! N hope u enjoy this fic!:3


	7. Rain

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Hah? Ch.7! What the~~? Udah banyak juga yah? *menggelengkan kepala gak percaya***

**Uh.. Moga2 minna-san belum pada bosen yah baca fic ini. Dan moga-moga juga masih pada niat nge-review. Ehehehe.. :P**

**Anyway, thanks buat yang udah baca, yang udah ngereview buat ngasih masukan atau sekedar tanggapan, yang udah ngefave, dan yang selalu support saya buat tetep apdet. Maaf reviewnya belum saya bales satu-satu. Hehehe... Tapi yang jelas review kalian udah saya baca koq dan saya amat sangat terharu karena ada yang suka ama fic ini. huhuhu... Terima kasih tak terhingga!*membungkuk lagi***

**Ohyah, sekilas info, mungkin saya akan telat apdet abis ini karena saya harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. moga2 setelah pulang bisa langsung ngebut bikin deh. Dan mohon maaf juga kalu ch. kali ini kurang memuaskan karena saya agak terburu-buru juga bikinnya. T.T  
**

**Well… Take your time n enjoy reading! XD**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Rain~

"Heh? Apa yang sedang kau pandangi terus menerus itu, Itachi?" tanya Kisame yang baru kembali entah dari mana ke tempat Itachi yang tengah terduduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

Itachi melipat sebuah kertas kusut yang semula dipandanginya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu saku yang ada di bagian dalam jubah hitamnya.

"Tidak," ujar Itachi sambil berdiri.

Kisame menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja gadis itu, heh, Itachi?"

Rasanya pertanyaan itu akan selalu menyertainya setiap ia mengunjungi gadis itu. Dengan bosan, Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan berguna, Kisame?"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja?"

"Energiku habis," jawab Itachi asal sambil memandang ke suatu arah. Ke Timur.

Kisame terkekeh memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Yah.. Kau sudah menggunakan Tsukuyomi beberapa kali dalam waktu berdekatan! Kalau begitu…"

Kisame memandang Itachi yang masih terlalu sibuk memandang fajar yang mulai menyingsing.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang kembali dan menghabisi gadis itu?"

"!"

Seketika itu juga, Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah Kisame. Tak pelak lagi, gelak tawa dari makhluk berkulit biru itu pecah. Itachi memberikannya satu pandangan kejam untuk membuatnya terdiam. Tapi sia-sia.

Kisame malah melanjutkan perkataannya dengan seringai yang masih terpampang.

"Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat memandangku tadi, Itachi! Aku jadi penasaran, apa kau bakal berekspresi sama jika aku menyinggung soal adikmu?"

Itachi kembali membuang muka.

"Hah! Percuma kau berpura-pura tenang setelah ekspresi yang kau perlihatkan tadi!"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara, Kisame!" ujar Itachi pelan sambil berjalan ke arah Timur, ke arah matahari yang mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Kisame hanya bisa terkekeh lagi sebelum mengikuti Itachi.

Jalan yang keduanya tempuh saat itu dipenuhi bebatuan tinggi dan cukup gersang. Tanahnya kering dan sedikit bercampur dengan pasir keemasan. Tidak ada pohon yang rindang untuk bernaung. Namun bebatuan itu sendiri memiliki banyak lekukan yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh apabila hujan dan cuaca panas.

"Apa kita akan langsung kembali ke markas?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Tidak. Kyuubi gagal kita dapatkan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari tempat aman untuk menghubungi orang itu dan mengabarkan hal ini padanya!"

"Heh! Itu ya? Apa tidak lebih baik kita kembali menyerang si Kyuubi itu lagi saat energimu sudah pulih? Tidak perlu sampai menghubungi orang itu kan?" jawab Kisame sambil memegang gagang pedang Samehadanya.

"Percuma. Pengawalan padanya pasti sudah semakin diperketat!" jawab Itachi tenang.

"Kau takut Itachi?"

Itachi terdiam sehingga Kisame melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sedikit terdengar sebagai provokasi.

"Kau takut gadis itu akan datang lagi di saat kita melakukan tugas?"

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar!" ujar Kisame sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi, "Aku tidak butuh partner yang mempunyai kelemahan menggelikan seperti ini! Kau harus segera memutuskan! Membawa gadis itu atau membunuhnya!"

"Kau menganggapnya sebagai kelemahanku?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berbalik ke arah Kisame. "Kau mau mencoba kekuatanku, Kisame?"

Mata Itachi yang semula berwarna _onyx_, kini kembali menjadi Sharingan biasa yang berwarna kemerahan. Tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum Itachi kembali mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya.

Kisame tampak mundur selangkah saat melihat aura mengancam dari tubuh Itachi. Pedang yang semula diangkatnya dikembalikannya ke punggung.

Melihat Kisame yang sudah menarik mundur pedangnya, Itachi kembali menon-aktifkan Sharingan-nya.

"Sudah kukatakan agar kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara, Kisame!" ujar Itachi tenang namun dengan nada yang penuh ancaman. "Aku tidak suka kalau partner-ku terlalu banyak bicara!"

"H-huh! Sudah kuduga kau bohong saat kau bilang energimu habis!" ujar Kisame yang seolah tidak mengindahkan ancaman Itachi, meskipun ia sudah tampak gentar tadi.

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal sudah membiarkannya hidup!" tambah si makhluk biru itu lagi.

Menyesal?

Menyesal karena membiarkannya hidup?

Tidak.

Satu-satunya penyesalan Itachi adalah karena ia pernah bertemu gadis itu! Karena ia pernah menerima kehangatan hati gadis itu! Karena ia… Telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu!

Gadis itu, gadis yang lebih muda darinya. Pertemuan mereka yang diawali oleh sebuah kebetulan, membuat Itachi tidak mampu melupakannya.

Gadis itu telah berhasil membuat hatinya ringan di saat ia merasa beban berat di pundaknya. Gadis itu telah berhasil membuatnya bersemangat kembali di saat lelah melandanya. Dan karena gadis itu… Telah mengangkatnya tinggi, membuatnya merasakan sebuah harapan, di saat suatu keputusasaan datang dan menekan.

Dada Itachi terasa sesak saat mengingatnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menekan perasaan itu, semakin kuat perasaan itu bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"_Sudah kuduga. Harusnya aku tidak menemuinya,"_ batin Itachi berkata.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak sisi lain dari dirinya yang ingin bertemu gadis itu. Ia berharap, gadis itu akan memberinya kekuatan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Nyatanya, kesalahan langkah itu malah membuat Kisame menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kelemahannya.

Di posisi mana gadis itu berada sebenarnya?

Sebagai kekuatannya-kah?

Atau kelemahannya?

Entahlah. Itachi benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun lagi soal dirinya… Dan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Yang ia tahu, ia telah menyakiti gadis itu. Dengan cara yang sangat sadis. Ia berharap dengan itu sang gadis bisa berhenti mengejar sosoknya. Sosok 'baik'-nya yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Tapi, benarkah cara ini? Benarkah jalan yang sudah ia tempuh ini?

Itachi berhenti berjalan sesaat. Hal ini membuat Kisame memandangnya dengan bingung. Itachi kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah langit yang mendadak kelabu. Belum ada beberapa jam lewat setelah sang mentari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Tapi kini, awan gelap malah menguasai langit sebagai ganti sang penguasa siang.

"Hujan…" gumam Itachi perlahan.

Kisame ikut mendongak ke arah langit. Dan tidak lama kemudian, tetes-tetes air hujan mulai berjatuhan ke tanah. Kisame menyeringai senang. Tampaknya tubuhnya yang didominasi elemen air merasa kembali segar saat menerima hujan yang notabene seelemen dengannya.

"Hujan yang menguntungkan!" seru Kisame senang tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi.

Begitu ia melihat ke arah Itachi, ia menghilangkan cengirannya. Sebuah cairan bening tampak berkilat di pipi pemuda keturunan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Ya," jawab Itachi sambil melengos hingga Kisame tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya. "Benar-benar menguntungkan!"

Kisame terdiam sementara kaki Itachi kembali melangkah. Tak lama, Shinobi berkulit biru itu pun segera menghampiri partner-nya.

"Saat pertemuan selanjutnya, kau benar-benar harus memutuskan, Itachi. Membawanya… Atau membunuhnya!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ino tampak termenung di kasurnya, memandangi kelima tangkai bunga berwarna ungu yang sudah ia letakkan dalam sebuah vas di meja belajarnya. Bunga-bunga lain yang semula ada di vas itu dikeluarkannya dan diletakkan sembarangan saja di atas mejanya. Hanya lima tangkai bunga dalam vas yang cukup besar membuat vas tersebut memang terasa begitu sepi. Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Saat ini, hanya bunga-bunga tersebut yang ingin dilihatnya.

Lavender.

Bunga yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja di kamarnya. Mungkin pemuda itu meninggalkan lavender itu di kamar Ino dengan maksud mengembalikan semua bunga pemberian Ino di masa lalu. Dengan demikian, secara tidak langsung, pemuda itu mungkin berharap Ino melupakannya. Tapi, tahukah pemuda itu bahasa bunga dari setangkai lavender?

_Lavender means faithful or devotion._

Tidak. Ino yakin dia tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu, dia tidak akan meninggalkan bunga dengan arti yang seolah meminta Ino untuk setia padanya, menunggu dirinya.

Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kunai yang ada di samping tempatnya duduk saat itu. Ia mengambil kunai itu dan meletakkannya secara horizontal di atas sebelah telapak tangannya yang sudah berbalutkan perban. Kunai itu-lah yang membuat kedua telapak tangannya terluka. Tapi Ino tetap tidak bisa menjauhkan kunai itu dari dirinya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ itu kini menghela nafas panjang. Lalu perhatiannya tercurah pada situasi di luar jendela kamarnya yang berisik akibat hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

_"Hujan.."_ batin Ino. Ia kemudian menyeringai sebelum membatin lagi, _"Apa langit sedang menggantikanku menangis?"_

Ino sudah hendak beranjak ke jendelanya tersebut sebelum suatu suara mengagetkannya dan menahan langkahnya.

"Hei, Ino-Pig!"

"Eh? Uh!" ujar Ino sedikit salah tingkah sambil menyembunyikan kedua belah tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Forehead?"

"Tadinya aku hanya mampir untuk membeli bunga!" ujar Sakura yang langsung masuk ke kamar Ino begitu saja. Ia bahkan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ino, membuat Ino terpaksa begeser sedikit karena Sakura sedikit mendesaknya untuk memberikan tempat.

"Untuk Sasuke-kun, eh?" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai sinis. "Kau tau kan kalau kau nggak boleh mendahuluiku, Forehead?"

"Berisik, Ino-Pig!" balas Sakura tidak kalah pedasnya. "Daripada itu.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hemh?" jawab Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa ayahmu bilang kau nggak boleh keluar untuk sementara? Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Entahlah?" jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tangannya masih tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Sakura menatap penuh curiga pada Ino. Ia memperhatikan Ino dari atas hingga bawah. Saat itu Ino memang terlihat sedikit kusut dengan baju ungu semacam _mini dress_ sepanjang paha yang bermodel _turtle-neck_ dan _long sleeves_, berbeda dengan baju ninja yang biasa ia gunakan. Untuk bagian bawahnya, Ino hanya mengenakan celana ketat berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut.

"Sepertinya kau berniat di rumah seharian, Ino-Pig?"

"Begitulah!" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Apa karena…"

Mendadak saja, Sakura menarik tangan yang sedari tadi disembunyikan Ino ke belakang punggungnya.

"Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu? Ng?"

Sakura memang tidak menemukan benda apapun yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung Ino. Sebagai gantinya, gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat kedua tangan Ino yang berbalutkan perban dengan cukup rapi.

"Apa nih? Kenapa tanganmu?"

"Oh, ini…" ujar Ino sambil buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Habis latihan. Kegores senjata tajam."

Perkataan Ino sungguh tidak meyakinkan. Sakura kembali memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Ino tampak panik sehingga ia buru-buru mengalihkan.

"Ah? Gimana dengan keadaan Sasuke-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?"

Sakura sedikit terbelalak saat topik mengenai Sasuke kembali diangkat. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku nggak tau. Kemarin saat menengoknya, ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Makanya.. Hari ini…"

Ucapan lirih Sakura terpotong oleh Ino yang mendadak loncat dari kasurnya.

"Ayo kita jenguk dia sekarang?" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa gakpapa? Ayahmu bukannya melarangmu untuk…"

"Makanya, bujuk dia selama aku bersiap-siap, Forehead!" ujar Ino lagi sambil melangkah ke arah lemarinya. Sakura masih terduduk di kasur Ino saat gadis berambut pirang itu kembali berkata dengan cepatnya, "Liat apa kau? Cepat sana keluar! Aku siap-siap dulu! Tunggu aku di bawah!"

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya sebelum ia terburu-buru beranjak ke bawah setelah menyunggingkan senyum sekilas. Ino pun tersenyum sekilas saat melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Ino kemudian mengambil sebuah sisir dan merapikan rambut pirangnya di depan cermin. Rasanya tidak ada masalah dengan pakaiannya saat itu sehingga Ino merasa tidak perlu untuk mengganti bajunya.

Tapi untuk sesaat, pandangannya terhenti di depan cermin panjang yang terpasang di pintu lemari bajunya. Ino memandangi sosok gadis dalam cermin tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melihat gadis dalam cermin itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, menurunkan kerah _turtle-neck_-nya.

Setelah kerah tersebut tersingkap, Ino bisa melihat luka yang ada di lehernya sendiri melalui refleksi cermin. Ia menggerakkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk menyentuh luka itu. Luka di lehernya itu memang sudah tidak begitu sakit.

Saat melihat bekas luka itu, mendadak Ino menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang, kau orang baik Itachi-nii," gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau kau orang jahat, kau nggak akan repot-repot menyembuhkan lukaku dan akan memilih untuk membiarkanku mati kehabisan darah! Atau.. Seperti bahasa bunga yang kau tinggalkan.. Kau ingin aku tetap setia mengejarmu?"

Ino menghela nafas. Mendadak ia sedikit bergidik melihat bekas luka melintang di lehernya itu. Salah sedikit saja, sebenarnya Ino bisa tewas di tempat karena nadi-nya terputus.

"Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal itu," ujarnya perlahan. "Padahal aku nggak mau mati muda! Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan! Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran dengan seorang cowo!" imbuhnya berusaha melucu walaupun ia sendiri tidak tertawa saat mengatakannya.

"Kenekadan ini… Kudapat dari mana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Hening.

.

.

Apa ini yang namanya sikap nekad seorang gadis yang sedang..

.

.

Jatuh cinta?

Semburat merah kini sudah mewarnai wajah Ino dengan sempurna. Seorang Yamanaka Ino tengah jatuh cinta! Benarkah?

Ino melepaskan pegangan pada kerah _turtle neck_-nya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Tidak mungkin.

Tapi…

Jatuh cinta?

Dua kata itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Ino terasa berdetak dengan kencang. Begitu kencangnya sampai-sampai Ino merasa sesak sendiri. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Tapi di satu sisi, Ino tidak membenci perasaan tersebut. Paradoks. Tapi begitulah keadaannya.

"Heh, Ino-Pig! Lama sekali persiapanmu? Ayahmu sudah memberi izin tuh!" ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Ino. Ia mengabaikan perintah Ino sebelumnya yang menyuruhnya menunggu di bawah dan malah kembali menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Apa boleh, Sakura merasa sang sahabat terlalu lama di kamarnya apabila hanya untuk sekedar bersiap-siap.

Ino sedikit tersentak. Tapi buru-buru ia menguasai dirinya lalu dengan cepatnya ia bertolak pinggang sebelah dan tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya, bergaya bak model yang siap difoto.

"Tentu saja, Forehead! Kita mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun kan? Sa-su-ke-ku-n!" jawab Ino sambil memberi penekanan pada nama Sasuke itu. "Makanya aku harus keliatan lebih cantik darimu dong?"

"Tch! Kau memang butuh _make-up_ tebal, Ino-Pig! Tapi setebal apapun riasanmu, kau nggak akan bisa menyaingi kecantikan naturalku!" ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan kemudian menunjuk Ino dengan sengit.

Baru Ino hendak membalas, Sakura langsung memotong, "Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Mumpung hujannya lumayan mereda nih!"

Ino melirik sedikit ke arah jendelanya. Memang masih hujan. Tapi seperti kata Sakura, hujan itu mulai mereda. Rintik-rintik air langit itu kini terlihat dalam jarak yang berjauhan satu sama lain, lebih menyerupai apa yang biasa disebut gerimis.

Ino tersenyum.

Awan hitam mulai tersingkap. Matahari kembali menyeruak. Kilauan sinar kini menembus masuk kamar Ino melalui jendela kamarnya. Kegelapan pun sedikit terhapuskan.

"Yah, oke!" seru Ino riang. "Ayo, Forehead!"

Dan kedua sahabat itu pun meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pengakuan cinta seorang Kunoichi cantik berambut pirang.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Hehehe.. Maaf yah dipotongnya aneh begini. Tapi nangkep kan maksudnya? Kalau Itachi jadi merasa 'takut' akan rasa suka-nya ama Ino, Ino sebaliknya jadi merasa sedikit bersemangat setelah dia tau 'alasan' kenapa dia akan terus mengejar Itachi. Kurang lebih begitu yang mau saya sampaikan.

Dan sesuai janji di ch. sebelumnya, arti bunga lavender tuh _faithful_. Ii ne?hehehe…

2. Ngomong-ngomong, mau sekalian promosi fic baru saya yang judulnya : TIME~The Reason~. Ceritanya bakalan jadi multi pairing dengan masing-masing pairing dapat jatah 1 chapter. Kalau gak keberatan, silakan dibaca ya? ^^

3. As usual, would you mind to review?

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	8. Duty

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Eng-ing-eng! Sukie is back! N now… This is it! Ch.8! **

**Thanks buat **_**minna-san**_** yang udah ngikutin fic ini sampai sini, udah ngasih review n masukan yang benar-benar berharga buat saya, bahkan buat yang udah mem-fave dan menunggu2 fic ini. Saya benar-bener berterima kasih ma kalian semua!*terharu berat***

**Untuk ch. 8 ini, saya sendiri merasa ceritanya agak datar. Dan lagi-lagi, ch. ini gak ada adegan ItaIno-nya *menghela nafas*. Maklum, mengingat saya 'mengambil' beberapa adegan dari manga aslinya, jadi saya gak langsung bisa nyempilin adegan ItaIno-nya banyak-banyak. Maaf buat para reader yang gak puas ya?Huhu **

**Well, tanpa banyak omong lagi, happy reading, all!^^**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Duty~

Satu hari telah berlalu semenjak Sakura mengajak Ino menjenguk Sasuke. Yang dijenguk belum kunjung sadar. Hal ini membuat sang gadis berambut merah muda khawatir bukan kepalang. Sementara, sahabatnya yang berambut pirang hanya bisa menatap curiga pada pemuda berambut raven yang masih juga tertidur.

Curiga?

Ya.

Ino curiga.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Itachi-nii pada Sasuke-kun sampai Sasuke-kun nggak kunjung bangun?"_ tanya Ino dalam benaknya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi- yang notabene adalah buronan level S itu- pada adiknya sendiri. Ia memang mendengar bahwa Sasuke yang tidak kunjung bangun itu disebabkan oleh suatu Genjutsu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Itachi. Lantas seperti apa Genjutsu tersebut? Seperti yang dilakukan Itachi padanya kah?

Malam sebelum Sakura mengajak Ino menjenguk Sasuke adalah malam di mana Itachi menggunakan Genjutsu-nya pada Ino yang membuat gadis itu tumbang dalam sekejab. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasuke, keesokan paginya ia langsung dapat bangun. Meskipun demikian, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tiap mengingat kejadian malam itu, Ino akan merasa sedikit mual. Hanya tekadnya-lah yang membuatnya sanggup untuk bertahan di kala mual dan keinginan untuk pingsan melanda. Tekad untuk membuktikan suatu kebenaran yang ditutup-tutupi oleh Itachi dari tindakannya membantai seluruh klan Uchiha.

Hari itu, Ino mendengar kalau lagi-lagi Sakura akan menjenguk Sasuke. Namun, saat Sakura mengajaknya lagi, Ino memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Bukan apa-apa, hari itu dia ada janji bertemu dengan Asuma-Sensei dan rekan-rekan Tim 10-nya. Lagipula, dibandingkan memantau perkembangan kesadaran Sasuke, Ino lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu jenis Genjutsu yang digunakan Itachi pada Sasuke dan apa perbedaannya dengan Genjutsu yang digunakan Itachi padanya.

Karena itu, sebelum waktu yang ditetapkan untuk bertemu dengan guru serta rekan 1 tim-nya, Ino memutuskan untuk mendatangi Konoha _Central Library_- Perpustakaan Pusat Konoha. Ia mulai mengelilingi rak-rak yang sekiranya bisa membantunya dalam mengetahui jutsu-jutsu khas dari beberapa klan. Begitu ditemukannya buku yang dianggapnya tepat, ia langsung membacanya.

Sayang, setelah setengah jam lebih membaca dan mencari tahu, Ino belum juga mendapatkan informasi yang benar-benar dapat memuaskannya. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa jutsu pupil mata dalam klan Uchiha membutuhkan chakra yang cukup besar. Dan karena Ino tidak ingin terlambat datang ke tempat perjanjian dengan guru dan rekan satu timnya, ia terpaksa puas dengan dugaan sementaranya bahwa mungkin saat melancarkan jutsu- yang disebut Itachi sebagai 'Genjutsu Tsukuyomi'- pada Ino, Itachi sudah kehabisan chakra akibat pertarungan dengan Sasuke dan juga Kakashi sebelumnya.

Ino mengangguk kecil atas dugaannya tersebut. Tapi di sisi lain, Ino ingin bisa berkata bahwa Itachi sengaja mengurangi tenaga saat berhadapan dengannya di malam itu. Dengan kata lain, Ino ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah kebaikan Itachi yang lain. Kebaikan yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya. Bukan pada Sasuke yang adalah adiknya. Tapi padanya, Yamanaka Ino, yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan sang sulung yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Di tempat perjanjian, Ino sejenak melupakan mengenai Itachi. Untunglah tidak ada seorangpun, atau begitulah anggapan Ino, yang menyadari bekas luka di telapak tangannya- yang sudah tidak mengenakan perban- sehingga ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada sang guru ataupun rekan-rekannya tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, kalau bekas luka itu disinggung, otomatis ingatan Ino akan kembali pada malam itu kan? Dan malam itu akan kembali mengingatkannya perihal Itachi.

Di sana Ino benar-benar dapat melepas tawa. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa salah satu rekan satu tim-nya, Nara Shikamaru, ternyata telah dinobatkan sebagai Chuunin. Hal ini membuat Ino sedikit geli karena justru, di antara ia, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, Shikamaru-lah yang paling terlihat tidak niat dalam mengikuti ujian Chuunin tersebut. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, dia-lah Shinobi termalas seantero peserta ujian Chuunin kemarin ini. Walaupun nggak dapat dipungkiri bahwa cowo satu itu memang memiliki IQ tinggi yang membuatnya layak untuk jadi seorang Chuunin.

Melihat Shikamaru yang sudah dilantik, Ino-pun menyadari bahwa pengganti Hokage sudah ditemukan. Gagasannya itu bahkan diperkuat oleh Shikamaru sendiri dan Asuma. Bahkan di luar dugaan, Asuma menambahkan informasi yang membuat mata Ino membesar.

"Ya. Tsunade-sama itu adalah salah satu dari tiga orang Sannin yang mempunyai keahlian lebih dalam Ninjutsu Medis. Kudengar ia sudah berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Kakashi serta Sasuke. Beliau juga yang akan menangani permasalahan tubuh Lee!" ujar Asuma sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya. Meskipun tampak cuek, Asuma saat itu tengah melihat reaksi Ino atas informasi yang diberikannya.

Ino sendiri tidak banyak bereaksi saat itu hingga Asuma hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tapi setelah keempatnya memutuskan untuk berpisah, Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumah sakit. Tepat saat itulah, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menempel di pohon-entah karena apa, Ino tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas- dan di hadapannya berdiri seorang Kakashi.

Ino segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiam di balik pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Seperti sebelumnya, tindakan Ino itu dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh Kakashi. Tapi nyatanya, pria berambut perak itu membiarkan Ino berdiam di tempatnya dan melanjutkan sesi ceramahnya pada Sasuke sebelum ia melepaskan ikatan benang pada tubuh Sasuke yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak menempel pada pohon sebelumnya.

Setelah Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke-pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya di rumah sakit. Sementara, Kakashi sendiri kini sudah berada di hadapan Ino yang sedang terduduk di salah satu dahan pohon sambil menekuk kakinya. Ino tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lagi-lagi kau ya, Ino?" ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan buku novel favoritnya. Ia pun mulai membaca sambil berdiri sementara ia menunggu Ino menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tanpa bergerak sedikit-pun dari posisinya.

"Hemm.. Mungkin semacam rasa persaingan seperti yang kau dan Sakura rasakan?" ujar Kakashi sambil mengamati Ino dari bagian atas bukunya.

Kini Ino memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Tidak. Kupikir dengan… Kakaknya?" jawab Ino dengan berhati-hati.

Kali ini, Kakashi menyingkirkan novel favoritnya itu dari hadapannya hingga ia dapat melihat Ino dengan jelas. Untuk sesaat, Kakashi terdiam sambil mengamati ekspresi gadis itu. Ino yang mulai jengah dipandangi oleh Kakashi akhirnya hanya bisa melengos dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung rumah sakit di sebelah kanannya.

"Sebetulnya.. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Itachi, Ino?" tanya Kakashi perlahan, namun tepat pada sasaran.

Untuk sesaat, Ino terdiam. Tapi selanjutnya, ia berkata, "Itachi-nii itu… Calon iparku di masa depan?"

Kakashi sedikit _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar lelucon yang diajukan dengan wajah serius itu. Ia tahu bahwa Ino tidak serius dalam mengucapkannya. Dan ia juga menduga bahwa Ino sudah tahu bahwa ia hanya menganggap jawaban tersebut sebagai lelucon.

Selain itu, Kakashi juga punya satu dugaan lagi. Dan dugaannya itu adalah mengenai Ino yang tidak akan buka mulut lebih lanjut soal hubungannya dengan Itachi. Sebagai salah satu klan Yamanaka yang terbiasa memegang rahasia orang dalam proses interogasi, Ino pasti sudah dididik oleh ayahnya agar tidak sembarangan mengumbar informasi yang dianggapnya rahasia. Ditambah kekeraskepalaan Ino, Kakashi juga ragu-ragu bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya dari gadis ini.

"Yah.. Kalau begitu.. Mungkin kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dibandingkan kakaknya!" ujar Kakashi yang lebih berupa pernyataan untuk memancing reaksi Ino.

Ino sendiri menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Kurasa kau bisa memulainya dengan memberi Sasuke sedikit masukan agar ia nggak bertindak gegabah?" saran Kakashi sambil memasukkan novelnya ke dalam salah satu saku di rompi Jounin-nya.

"Sensei meminta tolong padaku?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Kakashi.

"Begitulah. Karena kau punya suatu informasi tentang Itachi yang nggak dimiliki oleh Sakura dan Naruto, mungkin kau bisa jadi orang yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk berbagi cerita mengenai kakaknya!"

Sekali lagi, Ino tertawa.

"Mungkin Sensei benar!" jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku akan mendatanginya lagi nanti! Saat situasi hatinya sudah membaik! Soalnya aku nggak mau kalau dia mendadak menyerangku saat sedang berbicara mengenai kakaknya!" imbuh Ino sambil mengedip sedikit pada Kakashi.

Kakashi setuju dengan pendapat Ino. Lalu ia menepuk bahu gadis itu sedikit sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, urusan Sasuke kutitipkan padamu!"

Ino hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu. Lalu, tanpa diketahui Kakashi, Ino mendadak mendesah pelan sebelum bergumam, "Sebenarnya.. Urusan Sasuke bukanlah tanggung jawabku, Sensei. Kewajibanku adalah…"

Ino membiarkan kata-kata selanjutnya tertelan oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu jendela kamar di gedung rumah sakit yang memperlihatkan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang tengah memandangnya. Ino tersenyum sekilas pada sang pemilik mata _onyx_ itu sebelum ia menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Akatsuki katamu, un?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang diikat rendah. "Aku nggak kenal dengan kalian dan aku nggak peduli! Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja, un! Aku nggak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian!"

Akatsuki- organisasi kriminal yang berisi para _Missing Nin_ dengan status buronan Ranking S. Para anggota organisasi ini mempunyai ciri yang gampang dikenali yaitu mereka selalu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Kali ini, di hadapan pemuda berambut kuning itu, tengah berdiri tiga orang dengan ciri yang dimaksud.

"Ck! Bocah ini yang akan menjadi partnerku? Yang benar saja! Semangatnya mungkin bagus, tapi dia tipe yang cepat mati!" ujar seseorang dengan wajah menyeramkan dan cara berjalan yang agak bongkok.

"Ini perintah Ketua. Kemampuannya akan banyak berguna!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan tenang menanggapi gerutuan salah satu rekannya.

"Kalian tahu kehebatanku, un?"

"Yah… Bukankah kau yang melakukan teror ledakan untuk mendukung kelompok anti-pemerintahan itu?" jawab pria berkulit kebiruan dengan gigi-gigi yang runcing sambil menatap tajam pada si pemuda berambut kuning.

Sang pemuda berambut kuning panjang menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah membanggakan kehebatan karya seninya. Tentu saja ketiga orang dengan jubah hitam motif awan merah di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkata apapun, apalagi menanggapi secara serius.

"… Jadi begitulah! Seni adalah ledakan, un! Mengerti kalian?" ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyum puas yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Berisik sekali!" komentar si pria berwajah mengerikan yang selalu membungkuk itu- Sasori.

"Sudah selesai nih?" tambah seorang lain yang berkulit kebiruan. Si pria ikan-Kisame.

"Entahlah," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam-Itachi.

"Cih! Kalian meremehkanku, un?" ujar Deidara setelah mendengar komentar ketiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang ketiganya.

"Heh? Dia mau bermain-main dulu rupanya!" ujar Kisame sambil menyeringai dan memegang gagang Samehada-nya.

"Sudahlah! Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini!" potong Itachi yang sudah selangkah lebih maju dibanding kedua rekannya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Sharingan-nya pada Deidara.

"Menyelesaikan apa maksudmu? Un?" tanya Deidara dengan ekspresi curiga atas bola mata yang diperlihatkan Itachi.

"Kalau aku menang, kau akan kubawa ke Akatsuki!" ujar Itachi lagi dengan ketenangan yang seperti biasa.

"JANGAN SOMBONG! KAU GAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU DAN NINJUTSU SENIKU YANG LUAR BIASA!" teriak Deidara sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan peledaknya.

"Hn, kita lihat saja nanti!" jawab Itachi dengan ketenangan yang tidak berubah sedikitpun dari awal.

Maka dimulailah pertarungan keduanya…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pertarungan antara Itachi dan Deidara berlangsung dengan cukup sengit meskipun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan energi yang terlalu banyak Itachi berhasil mengalahkan Deidara dan membuat pemuda itu setuju –meskipun mungkin sedikit terpaksa- untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Sekarang, keempat orang itu meninggalkan ruangan tempat Deidara ditemukan tadi. Keempatnya berjalan dalam tempo yang terbilang santai, menuju ke arah hutan gelap yang jarang didekati orang biasa.

"Benar-benar pertarungan yang singkat, eh, Itachi!" ujar Kisame yang sudah berjalan di samping Itachi.

Itachi tidak menanggapi.

"Heh.. Padahal kudengar kemampuanmu sudah menurun, Itachi!" ujar Sasori yang berjalan di belakang mereka, berdampingan dengan Deidara yang masih menggerutu kecil. Sasori kemudian melirik ke arah Kisame, "Berita yang kau berikan sama sekali tidak akurat, Kisame!"

Kisame terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap, "Salahku, Sasori! Kukira ia sudah melemah semenjak bertemu dengan _Hime_-nya!"

"Kisame, kau terlalu banyak bicara!" ujar Itachi tenang, seolah ia sama sekali tidak terprovokasi oleh ejekan Kisame. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kawasan hutan yang selalu terlihat gelap meskipun hari sedang siang sekalipun.

"Oh, itu…" ujar Sasori dengan suara beratnya. "Gosip tentangmu itu memang sudah menyebar di kalangan dalam, Itachi! Dan kurasa pilihan yang diberikan Kisame padamu tidak salah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori berhenti berjalan. Tindakannya itu membuat Deidara dan Kisame berhenti seketika. Tak lama, Itachi-pun menghentikan langkahnya meskipun ia tetap dalam posisi memunggungi ketiga rekannya yang lain.

"Aku akan membawa bocah ini menghadap Ketua!" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba sambil melilit Deidara dengan benang panjang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Deidara sempat meronta sekilas. Tapi begitu dirasanya sia-sia, ia pun menghentikan tindakannya. "Kau dan Kisame, lanjutkanlah pencarian kalian!"

Kisame hanya bisa menyeringai sementara Itachi mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu, soal _Hime_ itu…" ujar Sasori lagi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan soal itu!" potong Itachi cepat. "Selama aku bisa menjalankan kewajibanku untuk organisasi ini.. Kurasa kalian tidak berhak protes untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu!"

Sasori tampak terdiam dan merenungi jawaban Itachi sejenak.

"Ya, ya! Mungkin kau benar!" ujar Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah sampai di sini!"

Selanjutnya Sasori-pun menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan dengan membawa serta Deidara yang dililitnya dengan benang tipis, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih memandangi posisi rekannya tersebut sebelum menghilang dan Kisame yang hanya bisa menyeringai tipis.

"Kau puas sudah menyebarkan omong kosong itu?" tanya Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kisame.

"Ah, Itachi! Sebagai rekanmu, aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan kepedulianku! Bukankah itu kewajibanku sebagai _partner_ yang baik?" jawabnya tanpa mau bersusah payah menghilangkan seringainya.

"Kau nggak perlu repot-repot! Urusanku dan Yamanaka sudah berakhir! Aku nggak perlu membawa ataupun membunuhnya!"

"Kuh! Siapa yang tahu?" jawab Kisame lagi sambil tetap memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkannya. Ia kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, melewati Itachi dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak lama, Itachi mengikuti jejaknya dan berjalan di belakang Kisame.

Pikirannya kembali mengawang-awang. Selalu seperti itu saat tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Pikirannya selalu beralih, antara adiknya, tugasnya di Akatsuki, dan juga sang _Hime_ yang sedari tadi disebut oleh rekan-rekannya.

Seharusnya semua sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Tapi nyatanya, tiada hari yang dilewati Itachi tanpa memikirkan sang _Hime_. Meskipun hanya semenit ataupun sedetik lamanya. Semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada sang _Hime_, Itachi semakin ingin menghapus perasaan itu dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimiliki seorang Uchiha Itachi. Terutama mengingat statusnya sebagai buronan kelas tinggi saat ini.

Namun, semakin ingin menghapusnya, perasaan itu malah berbalik semakin kuat. Untunglah, seorang Itachi masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan sangat baik hingga ia tidak bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang bodoh karena suatu perasaan yang dianggapnya bodoh. Dia tetap tenang seperti biasa, menjalani hari-harinya dalam pencarian Jinchuuriki- dengan partnernya Kisame- seperti biasa, melakukan semua tugas dalam organisasi Akatsuki-nya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah meskipun kini ada perasaan lain yang mengendap di hatinya.

"Selama aku bisa menjalani kewajibanku, kurasa nggak seorangpun berhak protes!" gumam Itachi perlahan.

Kisame yang mendengar Itachi bergumam, meskipun tidak jelas mendengar, hanya bisa berkata, "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak."

"Ck! Seperti biasa!" dengus Kisame sebal.

Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil.

Ya, seperti biasa!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Malam harinya, Ino kembali ke rumah sakit. Awalnya gadis itu kesulitan mendapat izin dari sang ayah. Namun setelah menjelaskan bahwa ia ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke atas permintaan Kakashi, Inoichi dengan berat hati meluluskan permintaan putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

Sejujurnya, Ino sendiri tidak tahu hendak membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke. Kakashi sendiri bilang agar ia membujuk Sasuke supaya tidak gegabah. Tapi gegabah dalam hal apa? Ino hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Saat itu, Ino memilih untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke melalui jendela di luar. Meskipun ruangan Sasuke ada di lantai 5 sekalipun, hal itu tidak sulit baginya yang seorang Shinobi.

Tapi begitu masuk, Ino mendapati kamar tersebut sudah kosong. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke.

Nihil.

Pemuda itu tidak ada di mana-mana di dalam ruangan ini. Ino sampai mengernyitkan dahinya karena itu. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela kalau-kalau ternyata Sasuke ada di luar. Jalan-jalan malam mungkin?

Ino menapakkan kakinya di kusen jendela sebelum ia meloncat dari sana menuju ke satu pohon. Lalu ia meloncat ke satu pohon lagi dan begitu seterusnya sambil mencari keberadaan cowo berambut hitam yang sedikit jabrik di bagian belakangnya itu.

"JANGAN PERGI!" teriak sebuah suara yang Ino kenali dengan jelas. Spontan, teriakan itu membuat Ino terdiam karena kaget. Lalu suara itu kembali berkata.

"KALAU KAU PERGI, AKU AKAN TERIAK!"

Ino segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. Tapi begitu ia menemukannya, sang pemilik suara sudah tertidur di atas kursi kayu tanpa ada seorangpun di sampingnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Ino menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang Ino yakini sebagai pemilik suara tadi.

"Sakura?" panggilnya sambil memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Ia boleh bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa kondisi gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino saat menyadari ada sosok lain di belakangnya. Meskipun posisinya masih membelakangi sosok tersebut, entah kenapa Ino bisa yakin bahwa sosok itu memang benar adalah Sasuke.

"Kurasa, aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Ino kini berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan langsung berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit dengan malas sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau berniat menghalangiku, lupakan saja! Kau akan berakhir sama dengannya!"

Ino menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura yang tidak bergeming di atas kursi tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil menggeleng, "Aku nggak punya hak untuk menghentikanmu!"

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pirang di hadapanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tapi sebelum pergi, bisakah kau memberitahuku, apa tujanmu sebenarnya? Untuk apa kau pergi?"

Ino terdiam sambil mengamati ekspresi Sasuke sesaat. Sasuke tidak tampak akan menjawab segera sehingga Ino kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Mengejar Itachi?"

"Bukan sekedar mengejar," jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan ketenangan yang membuat Ino menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang dialiri darah yang sama dengan Itachi. "Tapi mengejar untuk membunuhnya!"

Mata aquamarine Ino tampak menyipit sesaat. Tapi toh ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata kembali.

"Begitu? Rupanya.. Kita nggak sepenuhnya sama ya?"

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang disamarkan menjadi sebuah tatapan galak.

"Aku mengejarnya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukan seperti yang terlihat di luarnya!" lanjut Ino terus terang.

"Aku nggak peduli dengan tujuanmu!" tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Ya! Karena itu.. Aku pun nggak akan menghalangimu!" sambung Ino tidak kalah cepat. "Tapi.. kalau kau sampai membunuh Itachi sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugasku, maka saat itu aku akan berbalik mengejar untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Ino dengan sorot mata yang tidak main-main.

Sasuke menyeringai keji. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Yamanaka!"

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Ino. Hanya sekilas Ino melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan empat orang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat mencari tahu.

Ya… Urusan Sasuke, bukanlah urusannya!

Sasuke punya orang lain untuk mengurusi dirinya. Naruto dan juga…

"Sakura? Bangun, Sakura!"

Bukan seorang Yamanaka Ino pastinya!

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Fiuh! Selesai juga neh chapter. Buat Deidei Rinnepero13-san yang kemarin nih sempet nanya bakal ada Deidara atau gak.. Tuh, Deidara udah nongol. Walaupun cuma sedikit sih… ehehhee…*maaf ya, kemunculan Deidara-nya agak sedikit (?) gaje.

Dia nongol cuma buat nunjukin kalau Itachi masih tetep hebat walaupun sedang jatuh cinta (?)

Deidara : Sial! Jadi kau memunculkanku cuma untuk dibuat kalah ama Itachi? Mati saja kau, un!

DHUAAARRRR! *Author diledakin pake C4-nya*

Dan begitulah.. Karena author harus menjalani perawatan akibat luka ledakan, tampaknya fic ini akan sedikit tersendat pengerjaannya *ngeles* :p

2. Ne, review minna-san? moga-moga chapter ni gak terlalu mengecewakan ya...X(

3. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	9. Kiss

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Hyahooo! Saya datang lagi membawakan chapter 9! Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat review dan masukan-masukannya! Saya benar-benar menghargai masukan dari kalian dan udah mulai saya gunakan di chapter ini (terutama penggunaan kata yang nggak baku itu lho ^^). Kalau sempet, saya juga pasti akan mengedit chapter2 sebelumnya. Hehehe…**

**Sekali lagi, saya mau ucapin makasih buat yang dah baca, dah review, dah ngefave, dan dah mendukung saya buat update fic ini. Thank you so much, guys!XD**

**Anyway, tanpa banyak omong lagi, happy reading, all!^^**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Kiss~

Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari Konohagakure. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha seolah sudah melupakan kejadian tersebut meskipun mungkin beberapa di antaranya hanya menggunakan topeng untuk bisa tertawa secara semu.

Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu di antaranya. Wajahnya boleh tersenyum, polahnya boleh terlihat wajar seperti Sakura yang biasa-pemarah namun di satu sisi sangat perhatian. Tapi di balik semua itu, tersimpan suatu sakit tak tertahankan yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

Rasa sakit ini pula yang selalu dirasakan oleh Yamanaka Ino. Dan rasa sakit ini pula yang selalu mati-matian disembunyikan gadis berambut pirang pucat ini.

Tapi tunggu. Bukan Sasuke penyebabnya. Yamanaka Ino bukanlah Haruno Sakura yang menyesali kepergian Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuat Yamanaka Ino mengalami rasa sakit di dadanya adalah orang itu. Kakak lak-laki dari Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

Ironis memang. Kakak beradik Uchiha yang hanya bisa menebarkan rasa sakit mendalam di dalam diri kedua Kunoichi yang saling bersahabat itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah resiko yang harus ditanggung bagi mereka yang mencintai 'Pangeran' dari keluarga Uchiha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Yak! Selesai!" seru Yamanaka Ino di suatu sore. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak berbinar.

Ia mengangkat sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna _dark purple _yang sedikit berkilau saat terkena sinar matahari. Sekilas, cairan itu tampak seperti sari anggur. Tapi jangan salah, baunya yang menyengat akan membuat anak kecil sekalipun tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sari anggur. Bau cairan itu memang tidak sampai memuakkan. Malah samar-samar akan tercium bau lavender yang menimbulkan efek rileks. Tapi sayang, selain bau lavender, jika kau punya penciuman sebagus anjing ataupun keluarga Inuzuka, kau akan bisa mencium bau anyir darah yang berusaha mati-matian ditutupi oleh bau lavender.

Jadi? Cairan apakah itu sebenarnya?

Ino mengambil beberapa injeksi kecil yang ada di atas mejanya. Lalu ia pun membagi cairan _dark purple_ itu ke dalam 3 injeksi yang berbeda dengan takaran yang juga tidak sama persis.

"Hei, Ino-Pig! Sampai kapan kau mau ada di sini? Laboratorium ini mau tutup sebentar lagi!"

"Oh? Gomen, Forehead! Aku sudah selesai koq!" jawab Ino sambil menyimpan ketiga injeksi itu ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu tersangkut di bagian pinggangnya. Gadis satu itu kemudian keluar dari laboratorium dan membiarkan sahabatnya mengunci ruangan tersebut. Keduanya kemudian berjalan berdampingan untuk keluar dari gedung yang memang disediakan untuk penelitian.

Melihat sahabatnya yang tampak riang, gadis yang dipanggil Forehead itu mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Akhir-akhir ini apa yang kau lakukan sih? Bolak-balik perpustakaan dan laboratorim segala!" tanya sang gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Fufufu! Hi-mi-tsu!" jawab Ino sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jari tangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendumel tidak jelas akibat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Daripada itu, Forehead! Mau bantu aku tidak?"

"Bantu apaan?"

Ino mengeluarkan sebuah injeksi dari tas kecilnya tadi. Sakura melihat injeksi tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya. Ino sudah kembali menyeringai yang membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"M-Mau apa kau, Pig?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memucat.

"Sudahlah, Forehead! Menyerah saja dan biarkan aku menyuntikmu dengan tenang! Ya?" bujuk Ino dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Tanpa terasa, tekanan dari Ino sudah membuat Sakura terpojok dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"H-hei! Apa isi injeksi itu?" ujar Sakura sambil menahan tangan Ino.

"Bukan racun koq?" jawab Ino dengan wajah yang serius.

"Setidaknya kalau kau mau aku membantumu, kau harus bilang dulu apa isi injeksi itu! Serum apa yang terdapat di dalamnya?"

Ino sedikit manyun dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

Sakura kini sudah kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Ia kemudian memandangi sahabatnya sebelum memandangi cairan berwarna keunguan yang tampak jelas dalam injeksi bening tersebut. Setelah menelan ludah, Sakura-pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah… Akan kuberitahukan padamu!" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai. "Isi serum ini adalah…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hari dengan cepat berganti. Dengan berlari, Ino langsung menerjang masuk ke rumah Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Nyonya Haruno, Ino pun tidak membuang waktu untuk segera memasuki kamar sahabatnya. Wajah cerianya tampak begitu nyata setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat.

"Gimana Forehead? Aku berhasil kan?"

Yang dipanggil Forehead itu mengintip dari balik selimut tebal yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menyiratkan kesal serta dendam kesumat yang sepertinya tidak akan segera hilang walau Ino memberikan tawaran semenarik apapun.

"Dasar s-sial kau, Pig! HUATCHIIII!" ujar Sakura yang terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri. "Gara-gara kau..Hu.. Hu…HUATCHIII!"

Ino menyeringai dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah sebelum mengambilkan tissue bagi sahabatnya yang 'mendadak' terkena flu. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjang Sakura yang memaksa gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeser sedikit posisinya.

"Maaf yah, Forehead! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau semalam bakal turun hujan!" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Sakura yang langsung ditepis Sakura dengan galak.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nona Yamanaka!" sembur Sakura dengan suara parau namun terdengar begitu melengking di telinga Ino. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun itu bukanlah senyum senang. Hei, sahabat macam apa yang senang saat melihat sahabatnya terserang flu? Apalagi flu Sakura itu murni disebabkan oleh perbuatan Ino.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan serum aneh yang kau suntikkan padaku kemarin?" imbuh Sakura sebelum Ino sempat menjawab apapun.

"Ah? Kukira kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau kan pintar! Jidatmu aja selebar ini!" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura merengut dan segera bangun dari posisi bergelungnya. Pandangan matanya menajam meskipun ia harus menutupi hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga!" tuntut Sakura dengan suara paraunya. Bahkan di akhir kalimatnya, ia kembali bersin-bersin sebanyak 3 kali.

"Oke, oke!" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose untuk menenangkan Sakura. "Itu.. Jutsu baruku!"

"Huh?" jawab Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Yep! Namanya baru kuputuskan tadi! Kuroozu-Shintenshin no Jutsu!" jawab Ino sambil menyengir lebar. "Cara kerjanya mungkin sudah bisa kau bayangkan?"

Sakura mengernyit. Matanya tampak bergerak, melirik ke arah kanan atas sementara otaknya mulai bekerja mengolah informasi yang diterimanya dari Ino. Setelah ia menemukan sebuah dugaan yang paling besar kemungkinannya, matanya langsung terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Ino menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan bangga.

"Mungkin aja Forehead!" ujar Ino kemudian, "Kau kira untuk apa selama setahun ini aku mengadakan penelitian, hah?"

"Kalau begitu kau akan selalu bisa melakukannya padaku sesukamu?" seru Sakura setengah panik dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak!" bantah Ino sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke kiri dan kanan. "Sepertinya cuma bisa dipakai satu kali setiap satu suntikan!"

Kemudian, Ino melanjutkan lagi, "Dan waktu efektifnya juga tergantung banyaknya serum yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh! Yah, singkatnya, masih banyak kekurangan!"

Ino yakin melihat Sakura menghela nafas sesaat setelah penjelasannya selesai. Tapi tidak lama, helaan nafas itu kembali berubah menjadi bersin-bersin yang cukup berkepanjangan. Dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya, Ino kemudian langsung pamit pulang yang membuat Sakura ingin menimpuknya dengan bantal.

Tapi sebelum Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura, perkataan Sakura menghentikannya sejenak.

"Lalu? Dua serum yang tersisa.. Mau kau gunakan untuk siapa, Pig?"

Ino terdiam. Sebuah senyum tipis kemudian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Entahlah? Aku tidak bisa berharap terlalu banyak!" jawab Ino yang membuat satu pertanyaan lagi di benak Sakura. Tapi tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun, Ino langsung melarikan dari dari kamar Sakura.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura, Ino bermaksud untuk langsung pulang. Tapi entah kenapa, kerja otaknya sedikit tidak sinkron dengan kerja kakinya. Dan di sinilah Ino berada sekarang, di padang bunga kesayangannya.

Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas hamparan bunga itu dan memandangi langit biru nan luas di atas kepalanya. Sebuah senyum kecil kini tersungging di bibirnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah injeksi yang berwarna ungu itu dari tas pinggangnya. Diacungkannya injeksi tersebut hingga kilau matahari menerpa cairan di dalamnya.

"Entah kapan… Aku bisa menggunakan ini!"

Ino memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam injeksi itu cukup erat. Tak lama, matanya mendadak terbuka dan Ino siaga dalam posisi setengah berlutut.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino setengah tidak percaya saat melihat orang di hadapannya yang tampak tersengal-sengal. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Si Tsunade-Baachan itu memanggil kita! Misi! Misi!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan bersemangat.

"Haaa…" jawab Ino sambil berdiri. "Kau duluan ke ruangannya sana! Akan segera kususul!"

"Oke! Jangan lama-lama!" ujar Naruto sambil melesat pergi.

Untuk sesaat, Ino terdiam di tengah padang bunga tersebut. Angin semilir mulai bergerak dan menyebabkan beberapa kelopak bunga berhamburan. Ino melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Angin masih belum tampak akan berhenti dan kelopak bunga masih terus menari mengelilinginya.

Mendadak, Ino membelalakkan mata _aquamarine_-nya sebelum ia melihat ke injeksi dalam genggaman tangannya.

Lalu dengan lirih, ia menggumamkan suatu nama.

"Itachi-nii.."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Ino dipanggil untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Kini, keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi yang tidak terlihat seperti kebanyakan misi yang diberikan pada Shinobi. Ya, misi mereka saat itu adalah menggantikan Fuku-Hime untuk bertemu dengan Chikara-Ouji, tunangannya. Tepatnya, Ino yang dimintai tolong untuk menggantikan sang Hime karena parasnya yang cukup mirip dengan sang Hime. Naruto dipertugaskan hanya untuk menemani Ino karena kebetulan dia satu-satunya yang sedang senggang.

Sebenarnya, misi itu bukanlah misi yang sulit. Dalam waktu sehari saja, mereka sudah bisa menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Namun, yang membuatnya jadi perjalanan selama tiga hari adalah jarak yang memang tidak dekat antara Konohagakure dengan kediaman Fuku-Hime.

"Ah! Sudah sore lagi!" gerutu Ino saat ia melihat warna langit yang kembali berubah menjadi jingga. "Aku benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di rumah! Misi kali ini membuatku lelah! Dalam banyak artian!"

"Masa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. "Menurutku ini misi yang terlalu mudah! Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan jurus hebatku satu pun! Jadi sedikit membosankan juga rasanya!"

"Energimu memang tidak ada habisnya ya, Naruto-kun?" cibir Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir tidak jelas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan tersebut.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, mendadak Ino berkata, "Sebenarnya, dari mana sih sumber energimu yang tidak ada habisnya itu?"

"Ng?"

"Yah.. Habisnya.. Aku heran aja! Maksudku… Kau selalu terlihat ceria, penuh semangat meski sudah babak belur sekalipun! Kadang, melihatmu yang seperti itu sampai membuatku tidak bisa tidak berpikiran kalau kau itu orang yang paling bodoh seantero Konoha!"

"Aku anggap itu pujian lho, Ino-chan!" jawab Naruto yang kembali melayangkan cengirannya. "Lalu.. menjawab pertanyaanmu…"

Ino terdiam.

"Itu karena.. Aku punya suatu tujuan!" jawab Naruto sambil memandang lurus ke depan. "Dan tujuan itu yang menuntutku agar aku selalu bersemangat!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak membesarkan matanya sekilas sebelum ia tersenyum lembut.

"Benar juga.. Tujuan ya?" ujar Ino tampak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Kau mempunyai energi tidak terbatas karena adanya Jinchriki Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu!" ujar sebuah suara serak yang mendadak muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Ino.

Sekejab saja, Naruto dan Ino menghentikan langkah mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Padahal jarak dengan Konohagakure sudah tidak begitu jauh. Tapi musuh menyebalkan ini menghadang mereka di saat yang tepat.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi!" ujar pria berkulit biru yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Kau… Kau yang bersama si brengsek Uchiha Itachi waktu itu!" teriak Naruto yang sudah siap membentuk segel dengan tangannya.

"Hei! Aku juga punya nama! Namaku Kisame! Diingat dong?" jawab Kisame yang saat itu tengah memanggul pedang Samehada-nya di bahu sambil menyeringai.

Ino terdiam meskipun tatapannya kini tampak menyapu sekelilingnya. Naruto kembali berteriak tanpa menyadari kondisi Kunoichi di sebelahnya itu.

"Mana si brengsek itu?" sembur Naruto cepat.

"Kau mencariku, Uzumaki Naruto?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto dan Ino.

Naruto langsung menengok sementara Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Kau! Tajuu! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" teriak Naruto lagi yang langsung menyerang ke arah sosok berambut hitam panjang.

"Naruto-ku…Mph!"

Belum sempat Ino menghentikan Naruto, gerakannyalah yang terlebih dahulu dihentikan oleh Kisame. Pria ikan itu memegang sebelah tangan Ino dan menyekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Nah, Hime. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu pekerjaan kami!"

"Mmph!" teriak Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Kisame yang begitu kuat. Saking kuatnya, Ino sampai merasa bahwa sebelah pergelangan tangannya akan remuk.

"Sabar ya, Hime! Oi, Itachi! Selesaikan dengan cepat!"

Entah Itachi mendengar teriakan bernada perintah dari Kisame atau tidak, yang jelas pemuda itu tampak begitu fokus untuk menghindari serangan Bunshin dalam jumlah banyak yang hanya dikuasai oleh Naruto. Ia bergerak dalam suatu gerakan ringan yang bahkan nyaris terlihat seolah ia sedikit melayang. Naruto semakin panas saat menyadari tidak ada satupun Bunshin-nya yang dapat menyentuh Uchiha sulung yang menyebabkan sahabat sekaligus rival-nya meninggalkan Konohagakure tersebut.

"Giliranku!" gumam Itachi pelan. Ia pun menggunakan Genjutsu tingkat rendahnya untuk mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto yang sering kali bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu itu langsung jatuh dalam jebakan Genjutsu Itachi. Setelahnya, dengan mudah Itachi langsung menghantam Naruto dengan tangan kosong hingga membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu terpental cukup jauh. Seolah tidak cukup dengan itu, Itachi kemudian melepaskan beberapa kunai yang langsung menancap di kedua paha serta lengan Naruto.

"MMMPH!" teriak Ino dengan mulut yang masih tertutup. Matanya sudah berlinangan air mata saat melihat rekan Shinobinya tersungkur. Meskipun demikian, Naruto masih mencoba bangkit hingga Itachi kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Ino memejamkan mata saat melihat Naruto yang dihajar hingga tidak berdaya oleh Itachi. Namun, begitu menemukan celah, Ino langsung menggigit tangan Kisame. Kisame hanya bisa meringis saat Ino kemudian berteriak, "Naruto-kun!"

DEG!

Saat itulah pandangan mata Ino bertemu dengan mata Sharingan Itachi. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Ino mati-matian menahan air matanya agar pandangannya tidak kabur. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun pada Itachi, Kisame mendadak menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas tanah dan menekannya di kepala.

"Depan, Itachi!" ujar Kisame setengah berteriak.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sesuai petunjuk dan menemukan sosok si pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata yang mengkilat dan gigi-gigi yang bertambah runcing. Bahkan, di sekeliling pemuda tersebut terdapat segumpal aura berwarna oranye kemerahan. Bukan hanya itu, sebuah ekor terbentuk dari gumpalan aura itu dan mencuat dari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi... Bangkit?" ujar Kisame sambil menyeringai meskipun ia dapat merasakan ancaman yang datang dari tubuh Naruto saat itu.

"Itu.. Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino dalam posisinya yang terkunci di atas tanah, tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa melihat.

"Heh! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri kan, Itachi? Cepatlah! Hime-mu sudah tidak sabar melihat aksimu!"

Itachi mendelik marah pada Kisame meskipun yang dituju sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Saat itulah, Naruto, dengan sebuah ekor Kyuubi mulai menyerang ke arah Itachi. Itachi menghindarinya dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskan beberapa kunai. Tapi dengan sigap, ekor itu melindungi inangnya sehingga kunai Itachi tidak lagi menyentuh kulit Naruto.

Perlahan, ekor kedua muncul dan dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat, Naruto kembali menerjang ke arah Itachi. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Naruto terus menerus menyerang Itachi tanpa memberi kesempatan sedikit pun bagi pemuda itu untuk membalas.

Ino yang masih belum bisa bergerak karena tertahan oleh tangan Kisame yang kuat hanya bisa memandang ngeri atas pertarungan keduanya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya ketakutan. Ia harus menghentikan Naruto sekaligus… Itachi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kisame.

Tapi..

Sulit.

Tenaga si pria ikan ini jauh di atas Ino.

Namun, seolah menjawab usaha Ino, mendadak Naruto dalam keadaan _trance_-nya secara tidak sengaja menerjang ke arah Kisame karena sebelumnya Itachi menghindar dari serangan brutal tersebut.

Saat itu, Naruto berhasil mengenai Kisame hingga keduanya terguling, menjauh dari Ino. Ino sendiri langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Itachi yang sejenak terdiam entah karena apa. Sekali ini, Ino langsung menerjang Itachi dan membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan Ino yang berada di atas Itachi.

"Kh~!"

Saat Itachi hendak melepaskan diri dari Ino yang sudah menahan pundak pemuda itu dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, ia malah hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, bibir gadis itu kini sudah menempel di bibirnya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Itachi terpana pada sensasi itu hingga ia tidak menyadari saat Ino menusukkan sesuatu ke lengan pemuda itu.

Begitu ia sadar, Ino sudah menyeringai dengan tatapan miris padanya. Itachi segera menggunakan Jutsu dan menukar tubuhnya dengan potongan kayu hingga kini Ino jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Di dekat gadis itu kini terdapat sepotong kayu untuk menggantikan sesosok manusia yang sebelumnya berada di bawahnya.

Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapatkan Itachi yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketenangan yang biasa diperlihatkannya. Gusar. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pandangan Itachi saat itu.

Ino kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menunjukkan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening.

"Yang barusan kusuntikkan itu… Racun lho?" ujar Ino perlahan sambil mengacungkan botol beningnya.

Kali ini perhatian Itachi teralih ke injeksi yang masih menempel di lengannya. Dengan segera, ia mencabut injeksi tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah.

"Sekarang memang tidak terasa efeknya. Tapi beberapa jam ke depan…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Itachi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ayo kita bikin kesepakatan! Lepaskan aku dan Naruto-kun maka akan kuberikan penawar ini sebagai gantinya!" ujar Ino sambil melirik ke belakang Itachi di mana Naruto tampak semakin kalap dan masih bertarung dengan Kisame yang juga mulai tampak kehilangan ketenangannya.

Itachi juga akhirnya melirik ke belakangnya sedikit. Yang ia temukan adalah sosok Kisame yang baru saja terjatuh akibat ledakan energi yang ditembakkan Naruto. Tepatnya, Naruto yang sudah semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat kemunculan ekor ketiga.

Seandainya Ino lupa, maka Ino kembali diingatkan bahwa Itachi bukanlah lawan yang sepadan baginya. Dalam sekejab, botol itu sudah ada di tangan Itachi. Ino terbelalak akan kecepatan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit menggeram karenanya. Tapi mendadak…

"Kisame! Hentikan! Mereka datang!"

"A.. Pa…" ujar Kisame yang juga nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya akibat emosi karena tidak mampu menjatuhkan Kyuubi.

"Shinobi Konoha!" ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil menemukan ketenangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli! Akan kuhancurkan Konoha sekarang juga!"

"Kisame!" bentak Itachi yang langsung membuat pria ikan itu tersentak. Perlahan, Kisame mulai terlihat tenang kembali. Pria ikan itu pun langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Itachi sekaligus untuk menghindari serangan Naruto yang semakin dan semakin brutal.

"Grrh.. Grrh…" geram Naruto saat melihat Kisame dan Itachi yang berdampingan sekaligus.

Ino sendiri kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan gentar. Tapi kegelisahan itu perlahan menghilang saat ia mendengar teriakan yang menyerukan namanya dan Naruto. Ino menghela nafas lega.

Tapi itu sesaat sebelum kelegaan kembali berganti keterkejutan saat suara Itachi memecah keheningan sementara itu.

"Ayo, Kisame!"

"Cih!"

Keduanya siap menghilang dari tempat itu secepat bayangan. Sebelum pergi, pandangan Itachi dan Ino sekali lagi bertemu. Namun keduanya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa menyuarakan apapun. Dan Ino akhirnya hanya bisa melepas kepergian Itachi dalam wajah yang tertunduk.

Tak lama, Kakashi, Sakura, serta Godaime Hokage datang dan menenangkan Naruto hingga akhirnya pemuda itu pingsan. Sakura sendiri menawarkan pengobatan pada Ino yang langsung ditolak gadis itu karena merasa dirinya tidak terluka sama sekali.

Saat para Shinobi itu siap untuk kembali ke Konohagakure, dengan Naruto yang sudah berada dalam panggulan Kakashi, mendadak Ino menghentikan langkah Sakura sejenak dengan gumamannya yang perlahan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Forehead," ujar Ino dengan sebuah senyuman yang kini mulai menghias wajahnya, "Kesempatanku datang secepat ini!"

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. YAY! Akhirnya.. Akhirnya! Scene first kiss mereka! *walaupun dibumbuin ama pertarungan sih! Jadi bukan kisu dalam nuansa romance T_T

Moga2 gak terlalu mengecewakan yah adegan kisu mereka. Soalnya, agak susah nyari scene yang tepat buat romance mereka. Tapi pengennya sih ada satu ch. khusus buat romance mereka *padahal jelas2 genre-nya romance, tapi mpe sekarang belum ada romance yang sebenernya yah? X(

2. ohyah, kalau ada yang belum nangkep gimana sebenernya mekanisme jutsu baru Ino, tunggu aja yah. Next chapter dijelasin koq ^^

3. Nah, mumpung saya mu nangkep ide dulu buat scene romance mereka…minna-san silakan dengan santai mereview yaaah… :P

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	10. Hope

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Chapter 10, minna! Yaaay! Kali ini saya memberikan adegan romance dengan porsi yang mungkin lebih banyak (?) dari sebelumnya. **

**By the way…saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang dah ikutin fic ini. Huwaaaa… Saya benar-benar terharu dengan review-review kalian. Nggak bisa saya gambarkan kegembiraan saya saat kalian mengatakan suka dengan fic saya ini. Arigatou minna! Makasih banyak! *membungkuk berkali-kali ampe encok* rasanya gak bisa ucapin makasih sekali aja. Pokonya… Makasih 100x! Buat semua yang dah baca, yang dah ngereview, yang dah menyukai fic ini. Makasih banyak yaaaa!XD**

**#who am i : pairing SasuIno? Maksudnya dalam fic ini? Kalau dalam fic ini sih saya bisa bilang pairing finalnya tetep ItaIno. Jadi gak bisa. Palingan slight ya? :p Tapi, kalau di luar fic ini, saya mungkin bisa mengusahakan sesuatu (?) XD**

**Nah, nah, nah…*diiringi ketukan drum***

**Selamat menikmati chapter 10 ini!**

**Happy reading, all!:3**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Hope~

Setiap menyelesaikan sebuah misi, para Shinobi yang dilimpahkan misi itu harus melapor pada Hokage mengenai hasil pekerjaan mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Ino. Walaupun sebenarnya ia 'berpasangan' dengan Naruto untuk misi kali ini, tapi hanya ia yang melapor pada Hokage saat itu. Maklum, Naruto belum juga sadarkan diri setelah pertarungan dengan duo Itachi-Kisame yang mereka temui di perjalanan pulang.

Selesai melapor, Ino bergegas ke rumah sakit sebentar untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Sakura, yang tengah menjagai Naruto. Tadinya, setelah melihat kondisi Naruto sebentar, ia berniat langsung pamit pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika Sakura mencecarnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Pig, yang kau katakan padaku tadi itu, apa maksudnya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Soal kesempatan itu…" jawab Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kini beranjak dari kursi untuk mengantar Ino yang tampak sudah ingin buru-buru pulang.

Ino tersenyum tipis. Lalu keduanya berjalan berdampingan untuk mencapai pintu depan rumah sakit.

"Ayolah, Pig? Sampai kapan kau mau terus bungkam, eh?" desak Sakura lagi setelah ia tidak tahan akan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kapan-kapan saja, Forehead! Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Naruto sekarang? Ingat, gitu-gitu dia jadi incaran kelompok yang namanya Akatsuki kan?" ujar Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura tampak mengerti maksud Ino sehingga ia siap berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah sakit lagi. Tapi sebelumnya, ia memberikan sebuah pandangan khawatir pada Ino sebelum ia balik menepuk bahu gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Ino!" ujar Sakura kemudian.

Ino mengangguk kecil, tersenyum, dan menaikkan sebelah tangannya sebagai lambaian sampai jumpa pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh padanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas kembali ke kamar Naruto.

Untuk sesaat, Ino hanya terdiam di depan rumah sakit sebelum ia mengeluarkan satu-satunya injeksi yang tersisa. Dalam pikirannya saat itu terbayang saat ia menjelaskan apa isi injeksi tersebut pada Sakura.

**~Flashback~**

"_Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" tanya Ino sambil melihat reaksi Sakura. Setelah sahabatnya itu mengangguk, Ino menyeringai sekilas._

"_Baiklah… Akan kuberitahukan padamu! Isi serum ini adalah darah dan ekstrak lavender!"_

"_Hah?" pekik Sakura terkejut. "Darah siapa?"_

"_Darahku, Forehead!" jawab Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan injeksinya hingga cairan itu tampak bergerak di dalam injeksi. _

"_Tapi bukan sembarangan darah! Darah ini sudah kucampur dengan beberapa senyawa kimia tidak berbahaya sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan reaksi penolakan saat isinya dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh orang dengan golongan darah yang berbeda denganku!_

"_Lalu," sambung Ino lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk menyela, "darah ini juga kualiri sedikit chakra-ku!"_

"_Itu.. Buat apa semua itu? Darah yang dialiri chakra dan ekstrak lavender! Buat apa semua itu?" tanya Sakura kebingungan._

"_Kau akan tahu nanti!" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai licik. Dan tahu-tahu, injeksi itu sudah menancap di lengan gadis berambut pink tersebut._

**~End of Flashback~**

"_Ya,"_ batin Ino, _"injeksi ini adalah sarana untuk melancarkan jutsu-ku."_

Ino kemudian mulai menjabarkan hasil penelitiannya dalam hati.

"_Darah yang dialiri chakra serta ekstrak lavender itu akan membantuku untuk melakukan Shintenshin no Jutsu dalam jarak jauh pada orang yang telah kutentukan! Agar jiwaku yang terlepas bisa segera menemukan tubuh orang yang akan kurasuki, itulah tugas darah yang dialiri chakra. Darah itu akan bercampur dengan darah sasaranku, ikut mengalir dalam peredaran darahnya, dan sebagai hasilnya, orang tersebut akan memiliki sebagian dari chakra-ku yang ikut mengalir ke seluruh tubuh bersama darah. Setelah itu, jiwa yang kulepaskan tinggal mencari tubuh yang dialiri chakra yang sama denganku tersebut._

"_Selanjutnya adalah ekstrak lavender. Aku belajar dari pengalaman melawan Sakura di ujian Chuunin kemarin. Ia tidak semudah itu bisa dikendalikan dengan Shintenshin no Jutsu milikku. Karenanya, ekstrak lavender ini mempunyai peran untuk membuat jiwa dalam tubuh sasaranku lebih tenang dan lebih mudah menyediakan tempat bagi jiwaku yang akan merasuk ke dalamnya! Lavender mempunyai fungsi untuk membantu relaksasi, ingat? Di samping itu, harum lavender kuharap bisa membantu jiwa yang kulepaskan untuk segera menemui tubuh orang yang siap kurasuki._

"_Sayang, jutsu ini masih mengandalkan serum itu. Dan waktu efektifnya-pun terbatas!" _batin Ino mengakhiri segala penjelasan yang tersusun dalam otaknya. Mengingat kekurangan yang masih dimiliki oleh jutsu barunya, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tapi ia sadar, ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum efek serum itu habis dan lenyap begitu saja dalam tubuh Itachi. Ino kemudian mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, matahari sudah tenggelam dan bulan mulai berkuasa. Ino menyapa ayahnya sekilas sebelum ia berdalih hendak segera tidur karena lelah. Inoichi tentu tidak bisa menghalangi putri-nya untuk beristirahat meskipun ia cukup menyayangkan hal tersebut karena telah lama ia tidak berbincang-bincang dengan sang putri semata wayang.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Ino segera meloncat naik ke kasurnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan melancarkan Kuroozu-Shintenshin no Jutsu pada Itachi seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sakura tempo hari.

Benar, dengan jutsu barunya ini, Ino merasuk ke tubuh Sakura dan kemudian meninggalkan tubuh gadis itu di suatu hutan yang cukup jauh. Sialnya, hujan mendadak turun sehingga Sakura yang sudah tidak dirasuki jiwa Ino hanya bisa bengong dan mencari jalan pulang dalam hujan. Inilah misteri di balik flu yang diderita Sakura sekitar 3 hari yang lalu.

Ino mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Menarik dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali sampai ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku akan merasuk ke tubuh Itachi-nii!" gumam Ino pelan.

"Itachi-nii…"

Glep!

Mendadak, Ino teringat kembali akan hal nekad yang sudah ia lakukan pada pemuda itu tadi. Ino menciumnya bukan? Ya, walaupun itu untuk keperluan jutsu barunya, tetap saja. Ino MENCIUMNYA!

Wajah gadis itu kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ketenangan yang sudah susah payah didapatnya hilang kembali. Ia bahkan sampai harus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran saat… Saat bibirnya keduanya bersentuhan!

Bukannya semakin tenang, Ino malah semakin panik. Wajahnya semakin dan semakin memerah. Angin malam bahkan tidak mampu menghilangkan panas yang terasa menyengat di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Tenang, Ino! Tenang!" ujar Ino berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan ritual menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara teratur seperti sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mencoba menenangkan diri, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan ketenangan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah! Akan segera kumulai!" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan cepat, ia kemudian membuat segel yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pose tertutup yang berbeda dengan Shintenshin no Jutsu yang biasa.

"Kuroozu-Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Apa yang kau pandangi sedari tadi itu, Itachi?" tanya Kisame pada rekannya saat ia melihat rekannya tersebut memandangi botol bening berisi cairan bening. "Apa itu?"

"Hanya air biasa!" jawab Itachi kalem sambil menggenggam erat-erat botol tersebut.

"Huh? Apa si Hime itu melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi?"

"Berhentilah mengaitkan segala hal yang kulakukan dengannya!" jawab Itachi sambil menyimpan botol tersebut dalam saku jubahnya. "Kita sudah gagal dua kali! Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang mencari Jinchuuriki yang lain terlebih dahulu!"

"Heh! Semua itu karena kau menghentikanku, Itachi! Padahal aku bisa menang melawan bocah sial itu!" ujar Kisame yang tengah terduduk menyilangkan kaki sambil mengambil pedang Samehada-nya dan mulai mengelusnya secara berhati-hati.

Itachi tidak merespon dan memilih untuk berdiri sambil berjalan ke tepian tebing tempatnya berada, membelakangi Kisame. Sementara Kisame larut dengan kegiatan 'memanjakan' pedang kesayangannya, Itachi malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dalam pikirannya.. Akan ciuman yang dilakukan sang Hime padanya.

Meskipun demikian, karena ia adalah sang Uchiha yang terbiasa mengontrol emosi, jangan harap kalian bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang panik karena perihal ciuman yang satu itu. Sama seperti biasanya saja, ia tetap miskin ekspresi. Yang membuatnya berbeda dengan ekspresi Itachi yang biasa adalah.. Adanya sebuah rona tipis di wajahnya. Tidak akan terlihat jelas, apalagi di waktu malam seperti ini.

"Gadis nekad," gumam Itachi dalam suara teramat kecil yang bahkan hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja sebuah lengkung kecil hendak merambah bibirnya, mendadak, mata Itachi terbelalak. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari tepi tebing tersebut.

"Ng? Kenapa kau?"

Sekejab saja, Itachi langsung jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Keringat dingin langsung mengaliri pelipisnya.

Kisame yang kaget tentu saja langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Hoi? Ada apa?"

"Di.. a…" ujar Itachi pelan masih sambil berusaha merebut kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi, heh? Itachi!" teriak Kisame sambil menggoyangkan tubuh rekannya tersebut. Dengan kasar, Itachi malah menepis tangan Kisame.

Itachi kemudian menutup matanya dan mengertakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri seolah semua kesakitan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku.. Tidak apa-apa, Kisame!" jawab Itachi dingin. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

Kisame hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sebelum ia mengarahkan Samehada-nya pada Itachi. Itachi menurunkan pedang tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum mendadak ia kembali menutup matanya.

Begitu Itachi membuka matanya, kedua mata yang semula _onyx_ itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sharingan. Tidak. Mangekyou-Sharingan.

"Itachi?"

Itachi terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat.

"Pergi.." ujar Itachi sambil menutup matanya kembali sehingga warna _onyx_-lah yang kembali mendominasi matanya.

"Hah?"

"Aku pergi sebentar! Kau tunggu di sini, Kisame!"

"Haaa? Oi! Itachi! Heh!"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan protes pada Kisame, Itachi langsung menghilang di balik bayang-bayang malam. Dan Kisame hanya bisa menggerutu sambil duduk dengan gusar di tebing gersang tersebut.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Haah.. Haah.."

Ino terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Saat ia melepaskan jiwanya, tubuh kosongnya akan otomatis terjatuh di atas kasur. Dan kini, setelah jiwanya kembali, Ino seolah menjadi putri tidur yang kemudian terbangun. Bedanya, ia terbangun dengan paksa.

"Sial!" umpat Ino dengan sebuah senyum sinis terlukis di wajahnya. "Itachi-nii terlalu tangguh! Ia tetap saja tidak bisa kurasuki semudah itu! Sharingan-nya menyusahkan!"

Ino segera turun dari kasurnya. Lalu, secara mengendap-endap, ia melihat ke luar kamarnya. Lampu di bawah sudah dimatikan. Dugaan Ino, ayahnya sudah kembali ke kamar. Dengan cepat, Ino melesat ke bawah dan segera mengenakan sepatunya.

"Setidaknya, aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa hal dalam waktu yang singkat dalam tubuhnya!"

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sandaime Hokage.

Shimura Danzou.

_Coup d'etat_ dan keluarga Uchiha.

Ino kembali menyeringai.

"Dalam pikirannya pun, aku tidak bisa bebas mencari tahu! Itachi benar-benar mengunci rapat ingatannya!" keluh Ino dalam suara pelan.

Berlawanan dengan suaranya, gerakan Ino semakin cepat. Ia baru berhenti saat ia melihat gedung yang cukup menjulang di hadapannya.

Gedung Hokage.

"_Rupanya, semua dimulai dari sini ya?"_ batin Ino sambil melihat gedung yang beberapa lampu di bagian dalamnya masih menyala ini.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah secara cepat ke dalam. Beberapa kunai mendarat di dekat kakinya, membuat Ino meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian berbalik dengan cepat.

Dengan kunai sudah dipegang di kedua tangannya, Ino hendak meneriaki penyerangnya saat ia melihat motif awan merah di tengah remang-remang bayang pohon.

Tentu saja fakta itu membuat mata _aquamarine_ Ino membesar karena tidak percaya. Tapi, Ino tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berlama-lama berdiam diri. Sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu langsung menjauh darinya.

"Tung-.."

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tidak boleh. Ino tidak boleh membuat keributan!

Jadi yang bisa Ino lakukan sekarang adalah…

Mengejarnya sekuat tenaga!

Ino mengerahkan _chakra_-nya di kedua telapak kakinya hingga ia sanggup bergerak dengan teramat cepat. Ia terus membuntuti sosok yang dikenalnya tersebut. Namun, meskipun ia telah mengerahkan seluruh _chakra_-nya semaksimal yang ia bisa, tetap saja ia tidak mampu mencapai kesejajaran dengan sosok yang dikejarnya.

Tapi Ino pantang menyerah. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan sosok yang dikejarnya, toh ia masih bisa mengikutinya. Ino terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan ke mana sosok itu tengah membawanya. Dan begitu sosok itu berhenti, Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia bergumul dengan perasaan lelah.

Secara perlahan, Ino menghapus keringat yang mulai mengalir sebelum ia mengamati di mana posisinya saat ini.

Di atas sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang. Di antara dirinya dan sosok itu, terbentang sebuah sungai berbatu yang di ujungnya terdapat air terjun dengan ketinggian yang lumayan. Ino lumayan mengenali tempat ini. Ia tahu, jika ia berjalan ke tepian air terjun, ia bisa melihat padang bunga kesayangannya yang membentang bagaikan karpet berwarna-warni tidak jauh dari letak air terjun tersebut.

Sosok yang masih membelakanginya itu tampak tidak akan berkata apapun, menunggu Ino sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan. Sesuai dugaan, gadis itu tidak tahan dengan suasana hening di antara mereka sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mulai bersuara.

"Ada apa? Apa racunnya mulai mengganggumu?" tanya Ino yang mengacu pada dusta yang dibuatnya menyangkut serum yang ia suntikkan pada sosok di hadapannya ini.

Akhirnya sosok itu secara perlahan berbalik menghadapnya.

Dengan tenang, sosok itu kemudian menjawab, "Aku tahu itu bukan racun. Apa yang baru kau lakukan, Yamanaka?"

"_Oh! Baiklah! Ia memang sulit dikelabui!"_ batin Ino cukup kesal karena semudah itu kebohongannya terungkap.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya, Uchiha-san!" jawab Ino sinis dengan menyebutkan marga Itachi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau…"

"Hanya saja," potong Ino, "sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan terus mengejarmu! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan! Kau tidak berhak untuk protes!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mencari tahu lebih banyak dari ini!" ujar Itachi menatap tajam ke dalam mata Ino.

"Berarti memang ada yang kau sembunyikan kan?"

Itachi terdiam.

Ino terdiam.

Keduanya terdiam hingga untuk sesaat hanya desiran angin yang membelai daun yang mendominasi keheningan. Ino menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mencari tahu apapun yang kuinginkan sampai aku puas dengan hasilnya!" ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan kunainya.

Itachi tampak siaga dan mulai mewaspadai tiap gerak gerik Ino.

"Kau tidak berhak menghalangiku untuk melakukan apapun yang kumau!" imbuh Ino lagi dengan kuda-kuda seolah ia siap menyerang Itachi apabila Itachi masih berniat menghalanginya.

Karena Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun, Ino sudah siap berbalik, melaksanakan tujuan awalnya, menyusup ke gedung Hokage. Tapi mendadak, tali tipis langsung mengelilingi Ino. Hendak melilitnya. Andai Ino tidak memegang kunai, ia pasti sudah langsung terlilit dengan mudah. Untunglah saat itu kedua tangannya memegang kunai yang dapat memutuskan tali itu dalam sekejab.

"Kau…" ujar Ino sambil kembali menghadap Itachi dengan tatapan sedikit geram.

"Kalau kau bisa menjatuhkanku, walau hanya satu kali, maka aku akan membiarkanmu berbuat semaumu!" ujar Itachi tenang.

Ino terbelalak sesaat. Ia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Boleh juga! Kalau aku berhasil menjatuhkanmu, kau harus memberitahukanku semua yang terjadi di masa lalu!" balas gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Sebaliknya, kalau aku gagal membuatmu terjatuh, aku tidak akan mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi! Kau puas?" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Itachi langsung meloncat ke atas dahan sebuah pohon saat dirasanya kesepakatan telah tercapai.

"Kau hanya punya waktu 30 menit, Yamanaka!"

Ino mendecak sebentar mendengar batas waktu yang diberikan Itachi. Tapi ia tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung melemparkan kunainya pada Itachi. Pemuda itu langsung menghindari dengan cara meloncat dan tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di belakang Ino.

Itachi langsung menghantam Ino dan membuat gadis itu terjerembab ke dalam sungai. Ino mengumpat namun ia langsung bangkit dan kembali menyerang Itachi. Sekali ini, Itachi hanya mundur dan menghindar dari segala serangan taijutsu Ino.

"_Ukh!"_ batin Ino mulai bersuara. _"Jangankan menjatuhkannya! Menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana ini?"_

Sementara benaknya terus bekerja mencari cara, sekali lagi Itachi membuat gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah. Menunggu Ino bangkit kembali setelah jatuh, Itachi hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Merasa Itachi sedang lengah, Ino langsung mengayunkan kakinya untuk menjegal pemuda itu. Tapi sekali lagi sia-sia dan Itachi yang kembali berada di belakang Ino langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat gadis itu kembali bersentuhan dengan dinginnya sungai.

"Haah.. Haaah…"

Nafas Ino mulai tersengal. Matanya sedikit kabur. Ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada tanah di atasnya agar tubuhnya tidak terseret arus sungai yang cukup deras.

"_Apa Shintenshin no Jutsu bisa kugunakan?"_ tanya Ino di sela-sela jalan buntunya. _"Tidak! Kuroozu saja bisa dipatahkannya! Apalagi Shintenshin biasa!"_

"Sudah menyerah?"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

Ino kembali menyerang tanpa strategi. Keduanya kini berada begitu dekat dengan tepi tebing, air terjun. Ino masih terus menyerang dengan taijutsu sambil sesekali menggunakan kunainya.

Tubuhnya yang sudah beberapa kali menghantam tanah dan bebatuan di sungai semakin terasa berat. Kakinya mulai bergetar karena kelelahan. Bagaimanapun, Ino sudah mengerahkan seluruh _chakra_-nya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan agar setidaknya ia bisa menyentuh Itachi sekali saja.

"Menyerahlah!" ujar Itachi lagi dalam nada yang datar.

"Tidak akan!"

Seolah menunjukkan kesungguhan tekadnya, Ino melempar kunai ke arah pemuda itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Namun, tepat saat itu, sebelah kakinya menjejak ke tanah tidak rata yang berada di tepi tebing. Tanah itu kemudian patah dan membuat Ino terperosok. Itachi yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam sehingga kunai yang sebelumnya dilempar Ino menyerempet bagian pipinya. Selanjutnya tidak ada suara yang terlontar dari keduanya.

Ino yang tampak belum menyadari keadaannya, tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Ia bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya melayang di udara sejenak sebelum ia siap jatuh bebas akibat tarikan gravitasi yang memang mutlak.

Itachi yang pertama kali menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, langsung mengerahkan _chakra_-nya ke ujung kaki dan mengejar tubuh sang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah mulai meluncur ke bawah. Itachi meloncat dari tebing itu dan tanpa disadarinya, ia pun berteriak.

"INOOO!"

Ino tampak tersentak sebelum ia dapat melihat Itachi mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Tangan Ino sedikit bergetar sebelum ia menyambut tangan kokoh pemuda tersebut. Itachi kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu yang membuat tubuh sang gadis ikut tertarik ke arahnya. Ke dalam pelukannya. Selanjutnya, Itachi memutar tubuhnya hingga punggungnya yang menghadap ke arah bawah. Ino sendiri sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Itachi.

Keduanya terus meluncur ke bawah dan….

BYUUUUUURRRRR!

Keduanya pun terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang cukup dalam di bawah air terjun. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya masih saja berpelukan di dalam air. Seandainya mereka bisa bernafas di dalam air, entah berapa lama mereka akan tetap dalam posisi tersebut. Tapi sayang, persediaan oksigen semakin habis dan mereka harus langsung naik ke permukaan.

Itachi kemudian membawa Ino naik ke daratan bersamanya. Ino masih tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Itachi. Setelah kaki keduanya menjejak tanah-pun, gadis itu masih menggenggam jubah Itachi dengan erat walaupun Itachi sendiri sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino untuk menghapus jejak luka yang tadi sempat ditimbulkan oleh kunai gadis itu.

Ino menyentuhkan dahinya ke dada Itachi. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Itachi menduga Ino sedang menangis.. Tapi…

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa gadis itu-pun pecah!

Ino segera melepaskan pegangannya pada jubah Itachi yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau kalah, Itachi-nii!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"A-.."

"Aku berhasil membuatmu terjatuh kan?" ujar Ino dengan alis yang sedikit turun dan sebuah senyum manis.

Tak pelak lagi, mata _onyx_ Itachi terbelalak. Ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa maksud Ino.

Ia sadar.

Ia memang telah terjatuh

Dan semua gara-gara gadis itu.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus memberitahuku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ujar Ino sambil melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan kemudian mengibaskannya.

"Perjanjiannya, adalah, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" jawab Itachi tenang.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah meng-iya-kan saat kau menyuruhku mengatakan semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu!"

Dahi Ino tampak berkerut. Dan, yah… Dia bisa mengingatnya. Saat ia mengajukan penawaran itu, Itachi hanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hei? Kukira diam itu berarti kau setuju!" protes Ino kemudian sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"Sayang sekali!" ujar Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ino tampak cemberut. Tapi ia tahu, dipaksa seperti apapun, Itachi pasti tidak akan mau buka mulut. Ino-pun mengalah dengan pemikiran bahwa ia seorang diri-pun pasti bisa mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Ia adalah keturunan Yamanaka yang terkenal karena kemampuannya mencari informasi. Bukankah demikian?

"Baik, baik! Yang jelas, kini kau tidak berhak protes pada apapun yang kulakukan! Betul?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan siap beranjak pergi. Tapi Ino tidak membiarkan semuanya jadi mudah bagi Itachi. Gadis itu menarik jubahnya dan membuat pemuda itu kembali berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sekali itu, Ino menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi dalam-dalam.

"Kau.. Mau langsung pergi?" ujar gadis itu kemudian, masih dengan tangan yang menggengam jubah hitam Itachi.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini!" jawab Itachi dingin.

"Aku.. Aku masih punya urusan… Denganmu!" ujar Ino dengan sedikit terpatah-patah. Itachi hanya menatapnya dalam ekspresi datar. "Banyak… Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" lanjut Ino kemudian.

Sekali itu, cahaya bulan membuat semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Tatapan Ino yang menusuk dan rona merah di wajah gadis itu membuat Itachi kehilangan ekspresi datarnya. Keterkejutan kini tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Itachi-nii…"

Itachi terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pikirannya kacau. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Seandainya ia tahu yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun sebenarnya, jawabannya mudah saja.

"Kumohon.. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik!" pinta Ino dengan wajah yang sudah tertunduk. Tangannya menggenggam semakin erat jubah Itachi seolah ia tidak ingin melepas pemuda tersebut. Tapi Ino tahu, ia pun tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Itachi melakukan apa yang pemuda itu mau. Karenanya, hanya pesan itulah yang bisa ia sampaikan. "Jangan… Jangan mati sampai aku bisa membuktikan kebenarannya! Jangan mati sampai aku bisa mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau… Adalah Itachi-nii yang baik hati!"

Perasaannya mengalahkan logika yang membatasinya.

Ketulusan gadis itu benar-benar telah meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir dari dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi saat ia tersadar, tubuh mungil gadis itu sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya. Sebaliknya, tangan gadis itu telah melingkar sampai ke punggungnya, membalas segala kehangatan yang bisa ditawarkan Itachi di malam yang dingin dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub.

"Kenapa.. Kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Ino masih terdiam, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Katakan padaku, Yamanaka!"

"Ino," sanggah Ino dengan suara yang mulai parau. "Panggil aku 'Ino' seperti tadi, Itachi-nii."

Ino mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya sembari mengangkat wajahnya sendiri, memandang Itachi dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sekali lagi, di luar kehendaknya, tangan Itachi mulai bergerak dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Ino," ujarnya perlahan.

Ino tersenyum.

"Ino…" ulang Itachi seolah ia belum puas memanggil gadis itu.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu… Itachi-nii!" ujar Ino masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sekali itu, Ino memegang tangan Itachi yang menyentuh pipinya dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Dorongan yang selama ini ditahannya pun lepas sudah. Ino sendiri tidak menolak saat bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu menyentuh bibir ranum miliknya. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, sebatas bibir bertemu bibir. Selanjutnya, keduanya pun terlarut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya menyudahi ciuman hangat nan lembut itu. Mata mereka berkata-kata dalam hening. Air mata Ino pun surut bersamaan dengan ciuman yang tidak diduganya itu. Menggantikan air matanya, rona merah di wajah Ino semakin jelas terlihat.

Dengan gerakan kikuk, Ino kemudian menunduk dan melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sembari berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara keduanya.

"A.. Ano.." ujar Ino gelagapan. Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus.

Saat itu, Itachi hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Tangannya sendiri tengah menutup mulutnya seolah berusaha menghapus perbuatannya sebelumnya. Tapi ia tahu, semua sia-sia. Ia telah mencium Ino dan gadis itu tidak menolaknya. Itu kenyataan.

"Po-pokoknya.. Itachi-nii harus kembali! Dan.. Soal pernyataanku tadi.. Err… Yah.. Lupakan saja!" ujar Ino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hemph! Kau benar-benar mau aku melupakannya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino cepat sambil mendongak kembali. "S-sebenarnya tidak! Aku serius.. Saat mengatakannya tadi…" tambah gadis itu dengan lemah.

"Tapi.. Kalau menurutmu itu hanya akan mengganggu…"

Itachi kembali mendekat ke arah Ino. Ia mengecup kening gadis itu dan membuat Ino teringat malam di mana Itachi melakukan hal yang serupa padanya.

"Akan terus kuingat! Dan saat kau berhasil menemukan apa yang kau cari, aku akan…" Itachi menggantungkan perkataannya hingga Ino memandangnya dengan bingung.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan seulas senyum tipis kini terlihat di wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan telah dipenuhi suatu emosi.

"Nanti saja! Yang jelas… Kau juga berhati-hatilah! Jaga dirimu!"

Selanjutnya, perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu beranjak mundur, menjauh dari Ino.

"I-Itachi-nii!" ujar Ino dengan tangan yang terangkat sebelah saat ia melihat Itachi sudah akan pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Meski aku terjatuh berkali-kali-pun, aku akan bangkit untuk kembali ke tempatmu! Aku tidak akan bergerak ke mana-mana! Dan itu.. Karena aku sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam untuk perasaan bodoh ini!" ujar Itachi perlahan.

Sekali itu, Ino terdiam di tempatnya. Tapi kemudian, ia berseru.

"Aku juga sama! Sampai kapanpun… Aku akan mengejarmu! Aku akan terus mengejarmu hingga aku bisa berjalan berdampingan denganmu!" ujar Ino dengan mata yang mulai kembali berkaca-kaca. "Karena itu… Karena itu.. Sampai saatnya… Aku akan terus menjaga perasaan ini! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merusaknya!"

Itachi tersenyum sekilas. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah dalam ingatan Ino sejak terakhir ia melihatnya. Bagaimana-pun, ia masih Itachi yang Ino kenal. Itachi yang baik hati.

"Arigatou… Ino-chan!"

Dan Itachi-pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Ino yang berusaha mati-matian menghapus air matanya yang akan kembali tumpah. Tapi Ino berhasil. Ia bahkan bisa memaksakan agar sebuah senyum kembali menghinggapi wajahnya.

Meski pakaian yang basah dan angin malam membuatnya menggigil, tapi gadis itu merasakan suatu kehangatan yang lain.

Ya, hatinya kini terasa begitu hangat.

Semua kesedihannya-pun sirna.

Satu kepastian telah menghapus semua kegundahannya.

Kini, ia akan kembali melangkah maju untuk meraih masa depannya. Berkali-kali terjatuh pun ia akan bangkit dan kembali berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Karena Ino bisa melihat, sebuah harapan yang, meskipun kecil, akan segera menerangi kegelapan yang sudah lama merajalela.

Dan harapan itu, bernama 'janji'.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Ufufufu! Scene romansu-nya! Scene romansu! Hahahaha… *euphoria* Anehkah? Jelekkah? Apa jadi OOC dua2nya? Huwaaa… *mendadak depresi* Moga-moga sih gak terlalu mengecewakan. Tapi saya gak bisa menahan diri buat gak bikin adegan ini. Saya pengen banget masukin adegan romansu mereka di luar pertarungan, tapi di depannya juga ada pertarungan sih ya.. -.-'

2. Gimana ama jutsu-nya Ino? Udah cukup jelas-kah? Kalau ada yang belum jelas, boleh nanya koq.

3. Ohyah, sekalian mu ngasih bocoran sedikit, ch. ini jadi ch. terakhir sebelum skip time ke shippuuden nanti. Dan mgkn, tinggal beberapa ch. lagi sebelum fic ini mencapai ending. hehe..

4. Sebelum lupa bilang, sama kaya fic saya yang satu lagi, saya mulai gak bisa menjanjikan update express.. tugas sudah menunggu di depan mata..Huhuhu...

5. Yah...sekian dulu untuk chapter kali ini. c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	11. Pain

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Chapter 11! :D**

**Mulai chapter ini adalah chapter Shippuuden. Yey! Semakin mendekati akhir! Hahaha!**

**Tapi sebelumnya maaf yah lama update-nya. Gara-garanya, saya lagi keasikan bikin yg Time~The Reason~ ama Game Master yang nuansanya jauh lebih ringan dibanding ini. Hahaha *kebanyakan alasan***

**Kaya biasa juga, saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang dah ikutin fic ini. Huwaaaa… Saya benar-benar terharu dengan review-review kalian. Nggak bisa saya gambarkan kegembiraan saya saat kalian mengatakan suka dengan fic saya ini. Arigatou minna! Makasih banyak! *membungkuk berkali-kali ampe encok* rasanya gak bisa ucapin makasih sekali aja. Pokonya… Makasih 100x! Buat semua yang dah baca, yang dah ngereview, yang dah menyukai fic ini. Makasih banyak yaaaa!XD**

**Nah, nah, nah…*diiringi ketukan drum***

**Selamat menempuh chapter shippuuden (?)**

**Happy reading, all!:3**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Pain~

Langkah dua pasang kaki itu begitu cepat meskipun mereka tengah melewati hutan yang gelap. Mereka bergerak seolah mereka tengah berada di suatu padang lapang yang diselimuti matahari. Tidak ada keraguan.

Salah satu dari kedua orang yang tengah berlari itu membawa sesuatu serupa sosok tubuh manusia di bahunya. Bahkan dengan beban di pundaknya pun, orang itu tetap dapat berlari dengan lincah, mengikuti rekannya yang berada di depan.

Setelah sampai di bagian hutan yang tampak sepi, sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi memimpin perjalanan pun berhenti. Ia menengok ke arah rekannya yang tampak menyeringai. Segera saja, rekannya yang berkulit biru itu langsung melemparkan tubuh manusia yang semula dipikul di bahunya.

"Persiapan selesai!"

"Berkumpul!"

"Nah, kita mulai!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kheh! Sudah 3 hari rupanya!" ujar seorang pria berkulit biru sembari menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. "Pekerjaan meng-ekstrasi Bijuu ini melelahkan juga!"

Sosok lainnya yang berambut hitam panjang hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri.

"Oi, Itachi! Mau ke mana kau?"

"Kita baru berhasil menyegel Yonbi no Saru! Masih banyak tugas yang menanti di depan!" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu datar.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri! Istirahat saja lah dulu! Terlalu sering menggunakan jurus pupilmu juga berbahaya buat tubuhmu kan?" ujar si pria berkulit biru –Hoshigaki Kisame- sambil menyeringai.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Hime-mu saja?" gurau Kisame yang diakhiri dengan tawa tidak menyenangkan dari manusia separuh ikan tersebut.

Itachi yang merasa lelucon itu tidak lucu langsung melemparkan pandangan mematikan pada Kisame. Perlakuan itu cukup berhasil menghentikan tawa Kisame, tapi tidak seringainya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Itachi!"

"Selera leluconmu saja yang buruk!" jawab Itachi perlahan sambil kembali berjalan. Tapi mendadak, pemuda itu terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya.

_Partner_-nya yang melihat hal itu langsung menyipitkan mata seraya bertanya, "Oi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Untuk sesaat, yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan yang meremas bagian dadanya. Tapi tidak lama, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya."

"Kau belum meminum obatmu, heh?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Lama-lama kau bisa mati sebelum tujuanmu tercapai!"

"Aku tidak akan mati!" jawab Itachi dengan cepat kali ini. "Sampai saat yang sudah kutetapkan!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kelompok Akatsuki semakin menunjukkan taring mereka. Korban selanjutnya adalah Kazekage muda yang menyimpan Ichibi no Shukaku dalam tubuhnya –Gaara. Gaara berhasil ditangkap oleh Deidara dan Sasori dan segera setelah itu, proses peng-ekstrasi-an dimulai kembali.

Bedanya, proses kali ini mendapat berbagai macam hambatan dari Shinobi Konohagakure yang menerima kabar penculikan Kazekage muda tersebut. Untuk menghadang para Shinobi tersebut agar proses peng-ekstrasi-an tetap dapat berjalan dengan lancar, Itachi dan Kisame memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Kisame melawan rombongan Maito Gai sementara Itachi melawan rombongan Hatake Kakashi.

Awalnya, Itachi sedikit enggan untuk turun tangan. Tapi toh dia melakukannya juga. Dan karena pertarungan ini hanya bertujuan untuk mengulur waktu, tidak ada satu pihak pun yang bisa dikatakan menang ataupun kalah. Ralat, mungkin Akatsuki-lah yang menang karena mereka berhasil mengulur waktu untuk menghentikan langkah para Shinobi Konohagakure tersebut walaupun cuma sesaat. Setidaknya proses ekstrasi itu berhasil mereka lakukan.

"Hahaha! Shinobi-shinobi bodoh!" ujar Kisame sambil berdiri dan kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. "Mereka kira bisa menghalangi kita, eh?"

Itachi tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam dan berdiri dengan gerakan yang terbilang perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, untung saja tidak ada Hime-mu ya dalam misi ini?"

"Sampai kapan kau baru puas mengejekku, Kisame?"

Kisame terkekeh mendengar reaksi Itachi. Ia kemudian meloncat turun dari bebatuan yang terjal sebelum ia mendongak ke arah Itachi.

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah puas!"

Itachi mengikuti Kisame dan turun dari bebatuan tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tapi begitu sampai di bawah, sekali lagi Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau masih butuh istirahat? Sepertinya penyakit itu kian menggerogotimu!"

"Tidak usah! Kita lanjutkan pencarian!"

Itachi kemudian berjalan di depan Kisame. Makhluk biru akhirnya hanya bisa mendecak dengan kesal.

"Heh! Dasar keras kepala!"

Pemuda berambut panjang gelap itu terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengarkan celotehan rekannya. Nyatanya, ia mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari Kisame tersebut. Dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia memang keras kepala seperti yang dituduhkan padanya.

Tapi kekeraskepalaan itu, akan membuatnya tetap hidup sampai hari yang telah ia tentukan. Ia tidak akan kalah oleh penyakit yang sudah berdiam dalam dirinya. Penyakit yang semakin lama semakin mengganas seiring bertambah seringnya ia menggunakan Sharingan –jurus pupil spesialisasi klan Uchiha.

"Itachi!" ujar Kisame lagi. "Gadis itu tahu soal penyakitmu?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu!"

Kisame menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban Itachi. Tapi dia tahu, percakapan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Kisame pun menyerah untuk mengolok-olok Itachi.

"Terserah kau lah!" balas Kisame sinis tanpa seringai di wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka kembali berjalan untuk menjalankan tugas mereka dalam diam.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun. Seorang Kunoichi berambut pirang dengan pembawaannya yang selalu nampak ceria. Jika dilihat sekilas, penyuka warna ungu itu tampak seperti gadis yang genit dan berani tampil menggoda. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun demikian, Ino sudah menetapkan hatinya pada seseorang. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih bertahan dengan pilihannya tersebut.

Di samping menjalani tugas sebagai Kunoichi, Ino juga kerap kali membantu usaha keluarganya yang mengelola toko bunga. Ino sangat menyukai bunga. Mungkin perasaannya terhadap bunga nyaris sama besar dengan perasaannya terhadap sang kekasih hati.

Sekilas, keseharian Ino tampak biasa. Menjalani tugas sebagai Shinobi Konoha dan menjalani sampingan sebagai pengelola toko bunga. Yang orang lain tidak tahu adalah bahwa sudah sejak lama Ino mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi mengenai malam terjadinya pembantaian keluarga Uchiha oleh salah satu anggota klan itu sendiri –Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi itulah orang yang dianggap sebagai kekasih hati oleh Ino. Meskipun kini Itachi adalah seorang kriminal dengan _ranking_ S, Ino tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan pemuda tersebut. Baginya, keberadaan Itachi sudah tidak dapat tergantikan. Meskipun sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, tidak sedikit pun perasaan itu berkurang. Yang ada justru adalah perasaan rindu yang semakin bertambah besar. Dan setiap rindu itu melanda, Ino akan mengalihkannya dengan mencari informasi-informasi lain yang bisa membantunya mengungkapkan fakta di balik tragedi malam berdarah bagi klan Uchiha.

Sejauh ini, hasil penyelidikan Ino sudah mencapai kesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke itu, tidak melakukan pembantaian atas keinginannya sendiri. Ia diperintah oleh seseorang. Ino hanya bisa menduga bahwa orang yang menyuruh sang Uchiha sulung untuk melakukan itu adalah salah satu di antara Sandaime Hokage ataupun Shimura Danzou yang merupakan ketua dari Ne ANBU. Dan alasan dilakukannya pembantaian itu pun masih samar. Tapi, berdasarkan informasi awal yang sempat ia dapatkan secara paksa dengan memasuki ingatan Itachi, Ino menduga bahwa pembantaian itu berkaitan dengan suatu kudeta.

Setidaknya hasil penyelidikan tersebut –meskipun belum rampung- membuat Ino semakin yakin akan pendapatnya. Pendapat bahwa Itachi bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tega membantai klan-nya begitu saja tanpa sebab.

Namun kali ini, keyakinan Ino sempat diuji saat ia mendengar berita bahwa Gaara diculik oleh kelompok Akatsuki tempat Itachi bernaung. Saat berita itu sampai, Ino hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam kecemasannya.

Itachi-kah yang melakukannya?

Jawaban yang sampai kemudian membuat Ino bisa menghela nafas lega. Yang melakukannya adalah pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut merah. Jelas itu bukanlah ciri yang ingin dia dengar. Dan itu artinya, bukan Itachi yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Walaupun bukan Itachi yang melakukan penculikan itu, nyatanya Ino mendengar bahwa Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Gaara sempat dihadang oleh Itachi. Anehnya, bukan keselamatan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang dikhawatirkan Ino.

Itachi.

Justru pemuda itu-lah yang dikhawatirkan oleh Ino.

Apa mungkin dalam hatinya mulai tumbuh benih-benih pengkhianatan pada desa-nya?

Ino tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Ino tidak ingin Itachi tewas.

Hanya itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu sudah sudah lewat sekitar 3 hari sejak sang Kazekage berhasil diselamatkan. Walaupun imbalan atas udara yang kembali dihirup oleh Kazekage tersebut adalah nyawa seorang renta dari Suna, Chiyo-baasan. Setidaknya, Suna tidak akan mengalami kegoncangan karena Kazekage mereka berhasil diselamatkan.

Mendengar tim penyelamat sudah pulang, Ino hendak langsung menemui Sakura. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura tentu harus melaporkan mengenai misi mereka kepada Godaime Hokage. Lebih lanjut, Ino ingin membiarkan sahabatnya tersebut beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum ia meminta penjelasan yang lebih akurat tentang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Untung dia belum bergerak untuk menemui Sakura karena mendadak saja, kedua rekannya di tim sepuluh dahulu menghampirinya ke rumah.

"Oi, Ino! Kau sedang tidak ada misi kan?"

"Seperti yang kau liat, Shika! Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"Asuma-Sensei mendapat misi! Ia membutuhkan bantuan kita!" jelas Chouji menggantikan Shikamaru menjawab. Tak lama setelah ia menyelesaikan omongannya, mulutnya sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh kripik kentang kesukaannya. Tipikal Chouji.

"Wah! Kelompok sepuluh akan berkumpul kembali?" seru Ino riang. Menjalankan misi lengkap bersama tim sepuluh rasanya sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Tapi sayang, pikiran menyenangkan itu harus digantikan kekecewaan ketika Ino mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Heh? Tidak, tidak! Hanya kau, Chouji, dan Asuma-Sensei yang pergi! Memang merepotkan, tapi aku harus jadi panitia pelaksana ujian Chuunin!" ujar pemuda yang mengikat rambutnya hingga menyerupai nanas tersebut.

"Shikamaru payah!" ujar Ino sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. "Kau tidak asyik!"

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja Hokage itu!"

"Ah, sudahlah!" jawab Ino malas sambil menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Misi seperti apa?"

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino, gadis periang itu kembali menambahkan dalam intonasi serius yang jarang digunakannya.

"Akatsuki?"

Spontan saja, pertanyaan Ino itu membuat mata Chouji dan Shikamaru terbelalak. Hanya sesaat, sebelum Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Oh? Kalian bukan belum dengar soal Kazekage itu kan? Kudengar pelakunya anggota Akatsuki!"

"Tenang saja!" ujar Chouji yang sudah kehabisan kripik kentangnya. "Mana mungkin tim lemah seperti kita ditugaskan untuk membereskan kriminal kelas S itu. Hahaha!"

"Tidak lucu! Siapa bilang kita lemah, hah?" teriak Ino sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Chouji. "Kalau Sakura saja bisa mendapatkan misi itu, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Eh, Ino.."

"Atau kau mau bilang kalau aku lebih lemah dari Sakura?"

"Sudahlah Ino! Aku jadi pusing mendengar teriakanmu itu!" ujar Shikamaru menyela. "Yang jelas, misi kali ini tidak akan sesulit itu. Walaupun aku belum mendengar jelas dari Asuma."

"Haaah…" Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap!" usul Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ya, ya, ya!" jawab Ino malas. "Tunggu aku! Aku akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit!"

Dan segera setelah itu, Ino beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ino tidak tahu, sesaat setelah ia menghilang, Shikamaru dan Chouji mulai berpandangan.

"Gimana menurutmu, Shika?" tanya Chouji perlahan.

Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya dugaan Asuma-Sensei tidak salah!"

Chouji mengangguk.

"Haaa.. Ini merepotkan!"

"Tenang! Aku akan mengawasinya baik-baik!" ujar Chouji sambil menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun, kita ini tim sepuluh kan?"

Shikamaru pun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Chouji.

"Mantan maksudmu?"

Chouji hanya menyeringai.

"Heeii! Aku sudah siap! Ayo pergi!" ujar Ino sesaat setelah ia berada kembali di depan rumahnya.

Chouji mengangguk sementara Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Dengar Ino," ujar Shikamaru dalam nada yang rendah, "sebenarnya bukan tugasku untuk memberitahumu! Tapi karena kita pernah menjadi satu tim…"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, menunggu kalimat Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan melibatkan diri dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya!"

Tentu saja perkataan Shikamaru itu membuat Ino kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

"Intinya, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa melukai dirimu sendiri! Berhentilah sebelum kau benar-benar terperosok dalam rasa sakit!"

"Omonganmu sulit dimengerti!" gerutu Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi ke-telmi-an gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan menghadap Chouji.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi! Asuma-Sensei pasti sudah menunggu kalian!"

Chouji kembali mengangguk. "Ayo, Ino!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chouji langsung berjalan mendahului Ino. Ino pun sudah mengikuti di belakangnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, mendadak Ino berhenti. Ia kembali menengok ke belakangnya, ke arah Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shika!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan jalan yang kutempuh, kau salah besar!"

Pemuda nanas itu tidak begitu berekspresi. Tapi sedikitnya, ia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Ino barusan.

"Sebaliknya, kalau aku berhenti sekarang dan berbalik untuk mencari jalan yang aman, maka aku akan semakin mengecap rasa sakit itu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau perbuat, Ino!"

Ino tersenyum geli.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kukatakan!"

Shikamaru mendecak mendengar pengakuan Ino yang sembarangan tersebut.

"Sudah ya Shikamaru! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Huh! Merepotkan saja!"

"Oh iya!" ujar Ino yang kembali berhenti melangkah. "Terima kasih untuk peringatanmu! Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu saat mengucapkannya!"

Shikamaru kemudian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat Ino menyeringai ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu kemudian setengah berlari untuk mengejar Chouji yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Untuk apa kau mau repot-repot menempuh jalan yang membahayakanmu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak pada seorangpun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Merepotkan!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hahaha! Mudah sekali membunuh orang ini!" ujar Kisame sambil meletakkan kakinya ke atas sesosok tubuh yang tersungkur di atas tatami. Sosok tersebut tidak bergerak dan cairan kental berwarna kemerahan tampak menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. "Gulungannya ada?"

Itachi mengangguk sambil mengacungkan sebuah gulungan yang ada di tangan sosok yang teronggok tersebut.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai! Ayo, Kisame!" ujar Itachi sambil membawa sebuah gulungan berwarna kehijauan.

Namun, belum sempat mereka beranjak, langkah mereka tertahan.

"Tuan! Para Shinobi Konohagakure sudah menjemput Anda di depan!" ujar sebuah suara wanita dari balik pintu geser.

Spontan saja, Kisame dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Dalam suara berbisik, Itachi kemudian berkata.

"Ayo!"

"Tunggu!" ujar Kisame sambil menyeringai. "Aku ingin tahu siapa saja Shinobi yang dimaksud! Mungkin saja kan Kyuubi itu termasuk di dalamnya?"

Dengan cepat, sebelum dapat dicegah oleh Itachi, Kisame langsung membuka pintu gesernya begitu saja. Tindakannya itu tentu saja membuat pelayan wanita yang tadi bermaksud memanggil tuannya itu terkejut. Segera saja, sebuah teriakan menggema di rumah itu.

Para Shinobi yang semula menunggu di luar tentu saja bisa mendengar teriakan itu. Dengan sigap, ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi begitu mereka sampai di ruangan yang diperkirakan merupakan asal suara teriakan barusan, mereka hanya menemukan mayat seorang wanita dalam keadaan mata terbuka dan mulut yang mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bertubuh gempal sambil mengangkat tubuh wanita itu sedikit. "Ino!"

"Hai'!" ujar gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu sambil memeriksa nadi wanita yang sudah tampak tidak berdaya tersebut. Ino kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Oi, oi! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Asuma yang sudah melihat kondisi ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan sosok pria paruh baya yang ia kenali sebagai klien mereka. Segera saja Asuma mendekat ke arah sosok pria tersebut dan memeriksa kalau-kalau masih ada tanda kehidupan, meskipun kecil kemungkinannya.

"Sensei! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino sambil berdiri dan kemudian mendekat ke arah Asuma.

Asuma tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk melirik ke segala arah. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _Chakra Blades_-nya.

"Di sana?" ujar Asuma setengah berteriak sambil melemparkan _Blade_ tersebut ke arah langit-langit di pojok kiri.

Begitu Blade menembus langit-langit, mendadak, air keluar dari celah yang rusak tersebut. Air tersebut makin lama makin banyak dan dalam sekejab saja, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi air bagaikan banjir.

Beruntunglah para Shinobi itu masih sempat menyelamatkan diri ke luar. Bahkan mereka membawa serta dua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut bersama mereka. Setelah di luar, mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan air yang mulai merembes keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Asuma mulai merasakan keberadaan seseorang dengan chakra yang terbilang besar.

"Ninjutsu elemen air dan tekanan _chakra_ ini…" ujar Asuma dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia kemudian kembali mengeluarkan sebuah _blade_-nya. "Jangan-jangan…"

Belum sempat Asuma melanjutkan kata-katanya, air yang berada di rumah itu mendadak mengalir lebih deras dengan jumlah volume yang jauh lebih banyak. Air itu bagaikan banjir lokal yang segera saja mengubah daratan menjadi sungai beraliran deras.

Arus itu sukses menghanyutkan Ino yang tidak waspada. Demikian pula dengan kedua mayat yang tidak ada pertahanan. Tapi berbeda dengan nasib kedua mayat yang langsung terlempar jauh, Asuma yang sudah bersiap-siap segera menarik tangan Ino dan meloncat ke dahan pohon terdekat sementara Chouji dengan kekuatan tangannya langsung menghantam tanah sehingga membentuk sebuah lubang besar yang melarikan air dalam jumlah besar tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Uhuk!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk. "Gomen, Sensei!"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah!"

Sekali lagi, Ino mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Asuma meloncat turun dari pohon dan bergabung dengan Chouji yang sedang mencoba mencari lokasi penyerangnya bersembunyi. Sebagai Kunoichi medis, Ino memilih diam di atas pohon sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba membantu kedua rekannya untuk menemukan satu arah yang pasti.

Mendadak saja, kunai dalam jumlah banyak mulai menyerang Chouji dan Asuma. Namun dengan keahlian masing-masing, keduanya dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Baru saja semua kunai itu berhasil dielakkan, mendadak ada sesuatu yang menerjang dari atas seolah hendak membelah tubuh Asuma menjadi dua.

"SENSEI! AWASS!" teriak Ino yang sukses membuat Asuma melangkah mundur.

Setelah mereka lebih tenang, barulah mereka bisa melihat sosok seorang manusia ikan yang tengah mengangkat kembali pedangnya yang baru saja menghancurkan tanah.

"Heh! Beruntung sekali kau!" ujar Kisame sambil memanggul pedangnya di bahu.

"Kau.. Hoshigaki Kisame…" ujar Asuma sambil memasang kuda-kuda pertahanannya.

Saat itu, karena Kisame membelakangi Chouji, Chouji jadi merasa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia langsung saja mengayunkan tinjunya dengan maksud untuk menghantam Kisame. Tapi seperti Samehada yang awalnya mengincar Asuma tapi malah menghancurkan tanah, nasib tinju Chouji pun tidak kalah beda. Sekali lagi, Chouji membuat lubang besar di tanah dengan kekuatannya.

Chouji langsung berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Kisame yang masih tampak santai. Asuma sendiri melirik Ino yang masih di atas pohon. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Inoagar tetap waspada dan direspon gadis itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Heheheh! Kita bertemu lagi ya, Sarutobi Asuma!" seringai Kisame sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu! Menjalankan misi!" jawab Kisame sambil menggerak-gerakkan sebelah lengannya. "Ah! Tapi kurasa misimu sudah berakhir dengan kegagalan ya? Sayang sekali!"

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" teriak Asuma kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kisame sambil berpura-pura memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Tentu saja karena dia sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi kami!" lanjut Kisame yang langsung memasang ekspresi wajah seorang psikopat yang gila membunuh orang. Chouji hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya sementara Asuma sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Nah! Cukup bicaranya! Kita akan mulai bermain-main!"

"KYAAA!"

Satu teriakan itu membuat Asuma dan Chouji spontan menengok. Mereka kemudian mendapati Ino yang sudah berada dalam suatu bola air berada di tanah bawah, tidak lagi di atas pohon.

Air yang tadi surut akibat lubang Chouji, mendadak naik membentuk pusaran dan kemudian kembali menggenangi tanah secara cepat. Air itu bahkan tampak membentuk ombak raksasa dan jatuh bertubi-tubi. Chouji dan Asuma semakin terbelalak sambil mengatur diri mereka agar tidak tenggelam dalam air buatan tersebut. Mereka pun tidak diberi banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap karena selanjutnya, Kisame mulai menyerang mereka seorang diri. Meskipun seorang diri, Kisame dengan ninjutsu elemen air-nya mampu membuat Chouji dan Asuma kewalahan. Tidak ada celah bagi mereka untuk menyelamatkan Ino saat itu.

Sementara itu, dalam bola air, Ino masih berupaya melepaskan diri. Namun semua usahanya terkesan sia-sia. Ditambah kepanikannya, Ino merasa bahwa cadangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia pun akhirnya memilih berhenti berusaha sambil menutup matanya, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk bisa lepas.

Baru saja ia melakukan itu, mendadak bola air itu pecah dan Ino langsung terjatuh ke dalam genangan air yang telah dibuat Kisame. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino mencoba untuk kembali ke permukaan dan segera menyiapkan _chakra_-nya agar ia bisa berdiri di atas permukaan air.

Setelah berhasil mencapai permukaan, Ino terduduk di atas air untuk mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Mendadak, sebuah bayangan besar tampak berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu Ino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok tersebut, gadis itu hanya menemukan sosok Kisame yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hisashiburi na, Hime!"

"K-kau?" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dan siap dengan kunai di tangannya.

"HAHAHAHA! Tenanglah sedikit! Ini hanya _bunshin_! Dan aku tidak mungkin menyerangmu!" ujar Kisame sambil menyeringai geli. "Kalau aku melukaimu, detik berikutnya aku yang dibunuh Itachi!"

Ino menggemeletukkan giginya sebelum ia setengah berteriak, "Mana Itachi?"

"Tidak ada! Dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu!"

"Lalu.. kenapa kau menyerang kami?"

Kisame _bunshin_ itu menengok ke arah dirinya yang seorang lagi, yang tengah bertarung melawan Asuma dan Chouji. Kedua rekan Ino itu bahkan tidak sempat untuk menyadari kondisi Ino karena mereka benar-benar dibuat kerepotan olah si manusia ikan tersebut. _Bunshin_-nya yang menyaksikan kondisi itu kemudian memperlihatkan seringai jahat yang membuat Ino sedikit bergidik.

"Karena aku menikmati pertarungan!"

Ino semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada kunainya sebelum ia mendengar Kisame melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selain itu, kebetulan ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Soal Itachi!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi, target misi terbunuh dan kalian diserang? Begitu?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berdada besar sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya di depan mulut.

Ketiga orang di hadapannya mengangguk lemah dalam keadaan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan penyerang kalian itu?"

"Dia Hoshigaki Kisame, anggota Akatsuki!" jawab Asuma perlahan. "Pergi setelah ia tampak berbicara seorang diri! Seolah ada yang memanggilnya untuk segera mengakhiri penyerangannya pada kami!"

Tsunade –Godaime Hokage- kemudian menurunkan tangannya sampai menyentuh meja dan kemudian menatap ketiganya dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah pada Ino yang tengah menatap lantai.

Tanpa Ino sadari, Tsunade kemudian melirik ke arah Asuma. Asuma kemudian balik menatap Tsunade sebelum menengok ke arah Ino.

"Baiklah!" ujar Tsunade akhirnya. "Chouji dan Ino, kalian boleh pergi! Asuma kau tetap di sini! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"

Ketiganya menjawab pernyataan Tsunade itu dengan tegas. Chouji dan Ino pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Hokage itu dengan langkah yang terbilang perlahan. Rupanya pertarungan melawan Kisame tadi masih membuat mereka kelelahan.

Sesampainya di luar gedung, Chouji masih menatap Ino sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Bagaimanapun, hari sudah begitu larut. Sudah seharusnya mereka berada di rumah secepat yang mereka bisa.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chouji yang menunjukkan kegesitan untuk segera sampai di rumah, Ino malah berjalan dengan gontai. Pikirannya sedang begitu disibukkan oleh ucapan Kisame padanya sebelum makhluk setengah ikan itu pergi.

**~Flashback~**

_"Itachi…?" ulang Ino kebingungan._

_"Ya!" jawab Kisame tegas. "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik!"_

_Ino menelan ludah._

_"Itachi, dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang semakin lama akan semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya!"_

_"!"_

_"Dan itu akibat penggunaan jurus pupilnya!"_

_"A.. Apa?"_

_"Semakin sering ia menggunakan jurus pupilnya, terutama Amaterasu, tubuh Itachi akan semakin digerogoti dari dalam! Kalau kau mengerti maksudku…"_

_"Tidak!" potong Ino cepat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Kenapa… Kau memberitahukan ini padaku?"_

_Kisame kembali menyeringai. "Karena aku cukup menghormati Itachi sebagai partnerku! Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tewas begitu saja sebelum tujuannya tercapai!"_

_"Apa… Yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?"_

_"Sederhana!" jawab Kisame lagi. "Kau Kunoichi medis kan?"_

_Dan setelah itu, Kisame tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia mendadak pergi setelah menunjukkan gelagat seolah sudah habis waktunya untuk bermain-main._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ino menghela nafas. Ia seolah masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi tengah mengidap suatu penyakit. Itachi sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan soal penyakitnya ini pada Ino. Ia ingin menganggap Kisame hanya berbohong. Tapi, untuk apa manusia ikan itu repot-repot mendatanginya apabila hanya untuk memberitahukan kebohongan? Lagipula, kalau melihat sifat Itachi, pemuda itu memang tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Ino!

Jadi, seandainya ucapan Kisame itu benar…

Ino memejamkan matanya.

"_Kau Kunoichi medis kan?"_

Sekelebat perkataan Kisame itu menyusup ke dalam benak Ino. Mendadak gadis itu pun membuka matanya dengan sorot mata yang menegaskan kebulatan tekad.

Seandainya ucapan Kisame itu benar, tidak akan ada yang berubah! Kecuali bahwa tugas Ino bertambah satu!

Mencari obat yang dapat digunakan untuk menghilangkan penyakit Itachi!

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Yak! Habis scene romance, kembali pada scene pertarungan! Hahaha! Stres juga bikin adegan pertarungannya. Tapi moga-moga nggak megecewakan dan cukup jelas untuk dimengerti. :3

2. Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa saya merasa kalau saya membuat tokoh Kisame jadi cupid buat ItaIno. Ada yang merasa nggak? Baik hati bukan si manusia ikan itu?XD

3. Nah, seperti biasa, saya masih membutuhkan review yang banyak dari minna-san. So, gimme ur review, please?

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	12. Dead

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Chapter 1****2 for you! :D**

**Hufft! Jadi juga chapter 12 ini. Moga-moga minna-san belum lumutan nungguinnya. Hahaha…**

**Seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk minna-san yang dah baca, yang dah nge-review, yang dah nge-fave, dan memberi support buat saya ngelanjutin fict ini (maaf kalau nggak balesin review kalian satu-satu, tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasih dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam atas semua review kalian). Dan menanggapi beberapa review minna-san yang me-request supaya Itachi nggak mati, saya cuma bisa bilang, semoga saya bisa menghadirkan suatu ending yang nggak mengecewakan kalian. ^^**

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang masih bersedia mengikuti fic ini.**

**Okey then.**

**Happy reading, all!:3**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Dead~

Semenjak perbincangan singkatnya dengan Kisame, Ino semakin giat mendatangi perpustakaan dan laboratorium, sama seperti ketika ia hendak merampungkan jurus barunya. Ia juga semakin aktif mencari tahu mengenai _Medical Ninjutsu_ yang mungkin bisa membantunya dalam menyembuhkan penyakit Itachi. Meskipun demikian, tujuan ia melakukan hal tersebut ia samarkan sedemikian rupa hingga tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Setidaknya, begitulah harapan Ino.

Di samping memperdalam keahliannya dalam _Medical Ninjutsu_, Ino juga tetap mencari tahu mengenai tragedi pembantaian keluarga Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Bagaimanapun, hasil penyelidikan Ino hampir mencapai akhir.

Namun, penyelidikan ini sempat tersendat saat Ino menyadari bahwa seorang pengganti Sasuke dalam kelompok Kakashi adalah anggota dari Ne ANBU. Orang baru tersebut –Sai- terlihat memasang mata padanya hingga Ino memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyelidikannya sementara. Ia bahkan berpura-pura mendekati pemuda itu dan menunjukkan ketertarikannya agar pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak lagi mencurigainya. Selain itu, dengan mendekatinya, mungkin saja Ino bisa mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang menurutnya berperawakan sedikit mirip Sasuke itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari-hari seperti biasa berlalu dengan berbagai macam misi yang harus diselesaikan oleh para Shinobi Konohagakure. Sebut saja misi mengembalikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai salah satunya. Naruto, Sakura, serta si orang baru –Sai, serta seorang anggota ANBU bernama Yamato, ditugaskan untuk menyelinap ke markas Orochimaru. Di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menjadi target mereka. Tapi ternyata, misi itu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sasuke tidak bisa diyakinkan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan akan terus berjalan dengan idealisme-nya sendiri.

Ino yang mendengar kabar berita ini hanya bisa meringis. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuki Sasuke yang tidak percaya pada saudara kandungnya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu pemuda yang kini dianggap sebagai _Missing Nin_ itu, tentu dia akan dengan senang hati membeberkan hasil penelitiannya. Sayang bukan ia yang ditugaskan untuk menemui pemuda itu.

Meskipun demikian, tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, sebenarnya Kakashi sudah mencoba merekomendasikan gadis itu dalam misi mengembalikan Sasuke. Tapi, mengingat bahaya yang mengancam dan suatu alasan lain yang enggan dijelaskan, akhirnya Godaime Hokage –Tsunade- menolak rekomendasi tersebut.

"_Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya keluar dari Konoha. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku dan aku ingin memastikannya lebih jauh!" _

Demikianlah kalimat penolakan yang digunakan Tsunade. Kakashi yang sedikit banyak mengerti maksud Tsunade mengatakan itu, hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan sebelum mengundurkan diri dari ruangan sang Hokage.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu, tidak ada misi untuk Ino. Tadinya Ino bermaksud untuk berlatih _Medical Ninjutsu_ seperti biasa. Tapi karena ayahnya memintanya untuk menjaga toko, jadilah Ino berdiam di tokonya. Ino tidak membenci kegiatan ini. Sebaliknya, ia merasa senang tiap kali ia dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Di luar itu, menjaga toko bunganya dapat memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Ino. Dan keuntungan itu biasanya berkaitan dengan informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan. Informasi yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di perpustakaan terkadang bisa ia dapatkan dari pelanggan-pelanggan yang mampir atau bahkan sekedar lewat di depan tokonya.

Seperti kali itu misalnya.

"Asuma-Sensei! Beli bunga lagi untuk Kurenai-Sensei?" goda Ino saat Sensei-nya itu mendadak lewat di depan tokonya.

"Eh? Ah, tidak, tidak!" jawab Asuma sedikit terkejut sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pria berjanggut itu tengah salah tingkah.

Ino terkikik pelan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu lagi, Sensei! Toh hampir semua orang sudah tahu perihal hubungan kalian kan?"

Asuma menggaruk ujung hidungnya sekilas.

"Tapi tidak usah kau beritahukan terang-terangan seperti itu kan?"

Sekali lagi, Ino terkikik. "Baik, baik!" jawab Ino dengan nada yang jahil.

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Asuma akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Tentu saja Ino protes setelah itu. Ia menggerutu dengan wajah yang sedikit membulat. Kali itu, giliran Asuma-lah yang tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan sang murid.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei mau ke mana memang?"

Asuma mengambil rokok dari saku celananya dan mengambil pemantik untuk menyalakan rokoknya tersebut. Setelah rokok terselip di mulutnya, barulah Asuma menjawab.

"Aku mau ke tempat Hokage. Baru saja ada panggilan."

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan meniru Kakashi-Sensei yang selalu datang terlambat dong! Sama sekali bukan orang dewasa yang keren!"

"Ah, tenang, tenang! Masih ada waktu! Lagipula, aku juga menunggu Shikamaru!" ujar Asuma sambil menengok ke arah kirinya. Sepertinya pria perokok berat itu menunggu si pemuda rambut nanas di daerah dekat toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Shika juga ikut? Chouji?"

"Yang kudengar dari pengantar pesan tadi, yang ikut hanya aku, Shikamaru, dan beberapa orang Jounin," jawab Asuma sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya dan kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke sembarang arah.

Tindakan itu membuat Ino mendelik kesal. Ah, tidak! Jauh sebelumnya, saat Asuma mengeluarkan rokok, Ino sudah melemparkan_ death-glare _yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Asuma.

"Kau bisa cepat mati kalau terus-terusan merokok seperti itu, Sensei! Setidaknya, kurangilah kebiasaan merokokmu itu! Kalau perlu hentikan benar-benar!"

Asuma hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nasehat dari Ino. Ino pun jadi mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat tawa Asuma. Ia merasa tidak sedang melucu. Kenapa Sensei-nya yang satu itu malah tertawa?

"Sensei, aku serius!"

"Yah…" jawab Asuma sambil membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan kemudian menginjaknya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga punya satu nasehat untukmu, Ino!"

"Huh?"

"Kau juga berhentilah melakukan tindakan yang mungkin akan membawamu menyeberangi batas dan menghadapi bahaya!"

Ino membesarkan matanya. Terkejut. Apalagi ekspresi Asuma kali ini tampak serius. Ino bisa melihatnya, pria itu tengah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi, orang yang kau pilih itu…"

"Sensei!" potong Ino cepat. "Sejauh mana… Sensei mengetahuinya?"

Mata gelap Asuma bertemu dengan mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Keheningan sejenak tercipta di antara keduanya. Namun, saat Asuma sudah hendak menjawab, mendadak suara Shikamaru mengejutkan mereka.

Asuma pun menoleh ke arah pemuda bertampang malas itu. Ia akhirnya tersenyum sebelum menepuk puncak kepala Ino perlahan.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan!"

Ino hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh Asuma. Asuma sendiri kemudian langsung mengambil langkah menjauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Meninggalkan Ino yang tengah mengolah informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Asuma-Sensei tahu soal hubungannya dengan Itachi.

Kalau begitu, apa mungkin ada orang lain yang juga mengetahuinya?

Ino mendecak pelan. Tindakan yang ia kira sudah begitu hati-hati ini ternyata tetap saja memiliki celah yang dapat membuat orang lain mengetahui fakta yang mati-matian disembunyikannya.

"_Nanti akan kupaksa Asuma-Sensei memberitahuku siapa saja yang tahu soal ini!"_ batin Ino merutuk.

Sayangnya,Ino belum tahu kalau kata 'nanti' itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat berita itu sampai padanya, Ino tengah menyiram bunga yang ada di salah satu pot. Dengan terburu-buru, Ino-pun langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya begitu saja. Bersama dengan sahabatnya, Chouji, Ino segera mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh dua orang Jounin.

Saat mereka sampai, Ino masih bisa melihat sosok dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Sayang, tidak seorangpun dari kedua anggota Akatsuki itu yang Ino kenali. Ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang masih tersungkur. Dengan cepat, Ino kemudian bergerak ke arah temannya tersebut.

"Shikamaru! Kami datang membantumu!" ujar Ino sambil menyentuh pundak Shikamaru pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Asuma!" ujar Shikamaru cepat. "Bagaimana dengan Asuma?"

Ino menyipitkan matanya sebelum ia membantu Shikamaru untuk mencapai tempat Asuma yang sudah dibawa ke tempat aman oleh Chouji. Sekali lagi, Ino melirik ke arah kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Keduanya sudah hendak menyerang lagi. Tapi kemudian mereka malah menunjukkan gelagat seperti Kisame terdahulu. Benar saja, keduanya pun mendadak pergi setelah itu.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah para Shinobi dari Konohagakure. Empat di antaranya adalah mereka yang sempat tergabung dalam kelompok 10. Bagaikan suatu reuni yang tragis.

"Gimana, Ino?" tanya Chouji setelah Ino mulai menggunakan _Medical Ninjutsu_-nya untuk mengobati Asuma yang sudah terluka sangat parah.

"_Empat organ vitalnya… Kalau begini sudah…"_ batin Ino menjawab.

Ya, hanya batinnya yang bisa bersuara. Tidak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak berani mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada kedua temannya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, sia-sia saja Ino menutup mulutnya . Ekspresi sang gadis yang menahan tangis sambil menunduk sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi semua yang ada di situ.

"Su-sudahlah…" ujar Asuma mendadak, di sela-sela nafasnya yang terdengar memberat. "Hidupku hanya sam..pai sini… Aku.. sudah tahu soal.. itu…"

"Diamlah kau! Chouji angkat Asuma! Kita bawa dia ke Konoha Hospital!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ba.."

Belum sempat Chouji menyelesaikan perkataannya, Asuma kemudian memotongnya.

"C-cukup. Kalian tidak usah m-melakukan.. apapun.. lagi!" ujar Asuma kemudian dengan seulas senyum tipis. "D-dengarkan saja… Ada.. Yang ingin kusampaikan…p-pada kalian!"

Mata Shikamaru sedikit membelalak mendengar perkataan Asuma. Ia kemudian menunduk sementara Chouji yang melihat Shikamaru tampak putus asa langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Asuma yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Sensei! Jangan bicara lagi! Biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sa…"

"Chouji!" ujar Shikamaru memotong ucapan Chouji. Chouji sedikit tersentak. Ia pun segera mengarahkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri sempat menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Dengan suara datar, Shikamaru pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Ini.. Pesan terakhir Asuma-Sensei!"

Chouji menatap Shikamaru dengan alis yang turun, menyiratkan kesedihannya. Shikamaru mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian menengok ke arah Ino.

"Ino juga.."

Ino sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Air mata yang tadi ditahannya kini sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Pundaknya terlihat bergetar naik turun seiringan dengan isak tangisnya.

Sementara ketiga mantan muridnya tampak berwajah sendu, Asuma malah tersenyum. Padahal kondisinya sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik. Perlahan, ia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya.

"I..no…Terkadang kau memang keras kepala… Tapi kau a-anak baik yang suka menolong…" Asuma menarik nafas. "Shikamaru dan Chouji.. Mereka sedikit canggung… Karenanya.. Kutitipkan mereka p-padamu…"

"Hai'!" jawab Ino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu.. Jangan kalah dari Sakura.. Ninjutsu.. Juga…" Asuma mendadak menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menghela nafas sekilas. "B-bukan..! Kau… Jaga dirimu baik-baik… Apapun pilihanmu.. Pikirkan selalu.. Dengan kepala dingin…"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Baik! Baik, Sensei!"

Selanjutnya, Asuma memberikan nasihat pada Chouji dan Shikamaru. Ino sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang mantan-gurunya itu katakan pada dua rekannya. Pikirannya sibuk mengenang masa lalu saat-saat Asuma masih berada di sekitarnya.

Mendadak, Asuma melirik ke arah Ino.

"A-aku sudah tidak perlu berhenti merokok kan?" kelakarnya di sisa waktunya.

Ino sedikit tersentak. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tolong.. Nyalakan.. Sebatang rokok.. Terakhir.. Dalam saku-ku…"

Shikamaru-lah yang kemudian membantu memenuhi permintaan terakhir pria berjanggut tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, Asuma menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam senyum. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menahan tangispun akhirnya tak kuasa membendung air matanya lebih lama.

Seolah mengerti duka yang dirasakan semua yang ada di situ, langit-pun berubah gelap sebelum menjatuhkan butir-butir airnya. Bagaikan air mata yang tidak dapat terbendung, hujan tidak juga berhenti. Terus seperti itu, sampai pemakaman Asuma.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tidak berapa lama setelah pemakaman Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji, siap untuk membalas kematian Asuma yang disebabkan oleh kedua orang anggota Akatsuki –Hidan dan Kakuzu. Awalnya, niat mereka itu dihalangi oleh Tsunade selaku Hokage yang tidak ingin membiarkan para Shinobi-nya jatuh dalam bahaya begitu saja. Namun, setelah Kakashi membujuknya, Tsunade pun akhirnya melepaskan kepergian mereka.

Pada akhirnya, kelompok Asuma bersama Kakashi berhasil merampungkan misi mereka dengan bantuan Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato.

Sejujurnya, sewaktu melakukan misi itu, Ino merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna. Sejak awal, tugasnya hanya untuk menemukan lokasi kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut dan setelahnya ia lebih banyak berperan sebagai observer. Padahal ia merasa sudah banyak mengalami perkembangan, nyatanya ia tetap saja sama seperti ia yang dulu.

Memikirkan itu, Ino menjadi sedikit frustrasi. Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri?

Mendongak menatap langit, awan gelap yang terlihat. Mendung, pertanda akan hujan. Mengingatkan Ino akan detik-detik sebelum kematian Asuma.

Terus menerus, bagaikan mantra yang tidak akan pernah selesai dirapal, kata-kata Asuma sebelum ia wafat terngiang dalam benak Ino.

"…_Kau… Jaga dirimu baik-baik… Apapun pilihanmu.. Pikirkan selalu.. Dengan kepala dingin…"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri kalau aku tetap lemah seperti ini? Apa cukup hanya dengan belajar _Medical Ninjutsu_ terus menerus?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak. Aku.. Harus bisa lebih kuat dari sekarang!"

Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa bunga dari tokonya sebelum berteriak lantang ke arah rumahnya.

"Tou-san! Aku pergi dulu sebentar!"

"Mau ke mana, Ino?"

"Ke makam Asuma!"

Dan setelah itu, Inoichi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ino pun segera bergegas dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kompleks pemakaman para Shinobi yang gugur dalam bertugas. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah langit. Pilihan yang salah untuk mengunjungi makam sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Ino tidak bisa menahan dorongan yang dirasakannya untuk mengunjungi makam Asuma saat itu juga. Saking kuatnya dorongan itu, Ino bahkan tidak sadar saat ada seseorang yang mengikuti dan mengamati tiap gerak-geriknya.

Tidak lama, gadis itu pun sudah mencapai gerbang pemakaman. Dari kejauhan,Ino bisa melihat keberadaan orang lain yang tengah berdiam di depan makam gurunya. Ino mengenalinya sebagai Yuuhi Kurenai –Jounin mantan penanggungjawab kelompok delapan sekaligus orang yang dicintai oleh Asuma.

"Kurenai-Sensei," panggil Ino saat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tengah berlutut di depan makam Asuma.

"Oh? Ino?" ujar Kurenai sambil berdiri dan memberikan jalan bagi Ino untuk mendekati nisan Asuma. "Tumben sendiri?"

Ino tersenyum sembari meletakkan karangan bunga di depan makam Asuma.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Setelah itu, Ino berlutut dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan makam Asuma untuk beberapa saat. Kurenai hanya terdiam di sampingnya dan memandanginya. Tak lama, Ino sudah selesai memberikan doa bagi Asuma hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri.

"Sensei sudah lama di sini?"

"Aku baru datang sebetulnya," jawab Kurenai lembut.

"Jangan-jangan aku sudah mengganggu kegiatan Sensei ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu," jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum, "Asuma pasti senang dikunjungi muridnya."

"Lagipula," sambung Kurenai lagi, "tampaknya sudah mau hujan. Jadi aku memang sudah berpikir untuk pulang sebentar lagi!"

"Benar juga," jawab Ino sambil melihat ke arah langit yang semakin menggelap. Awan kelabu semakin menunjukkan kuasanya, menutupi langit biru yang biasa membawakan kehangatan.

"Kau sendiri? Masih lama di sini, Ino?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercerita panjang lebar pada Asuma-Sensei," jawab Ino sambil setengah tertawa, "tapi kalau melihat cuaca seperti ini, mungkin aku juga harus pulang sebentar lagi!"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Asuma?"

"Hanya hal tidak penting. Mungkin tepatnya, semacam pengaduan sekaligus untuk melepas kerinduan?" jelas Ino sambil tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit menurun. Begitu Ino memandang Kurenai, ia bisa melihat raut kesedihan mendalam yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu.

"Ah! Ano…" ujar Ino kemudian dengan salah tingkah.

Bagaimanapun, jika ada orang paling bersedih dengan kematian Asuma di samping mantan kelompok 10 yang terdiri dari Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Kurenai-lah orangnya. Guru cantik itu adalah kekasih Asuma yang tengah mengandung anak sang almarhum. Ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang dicintai bahkan sebelum anaknya lahir, entah bagaimana perasaan Kurenai saat mendengar berita kematian tersebut.

"Rindu ya…"

"Kurenai-Sensei…"

"Serindu apapun, kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya bukan?" ujar Kurenai-Sensei lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan di mata Ino.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi hening. Lidah Ino terasa kelu dan ia tidak dapat memikirkan kata apapun untuk diucapkan. Saat ino tengah menunduk memandangi rumput di bawahnya, Kurenai malah menatap gadis itu seolah ada yang ingin disampaikannya. Sesaat, wanita itu tampak ragu. Tapi toh, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino," ujar Kurenai perlahan, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?"

"Apa benar.. Kau punya hubungan dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki?" ujar Kurenai sambil menatap tajam pada Ino, berusaha menilai reaksi gadis itu. Awalnya Ino hanya terdiam meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit merasa terkejut. Tapi, perkataan Kurenai selanjutnya, membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna. "Uchiha Itachi?"

DEG!

"Kenapa.. Sensei menanyakan hal itu?"

Kurenai kini memandang ke arah makam Asuma dan ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "Aku hanya mendadak teringat saat melihatmu. Asuma pernah cerita kalau ia sedikit mengkhawatirkanmu! Dan alasan mengapa ia mengkhawatirkanmu adalah karena kau dicurigai sering melakukan kontak dengan pemuda Uchiha itu!"

Ino terdiam.

"Bukan cuma Asuma, Inoichi, Tou-san-mu, juga mencemaskan hal yang sama!" sambung Kurenai lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan yang kembali mengarah pada Ino. "Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu kini tampak menunduk sepenuhnya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa diduganya, ia mendapatkan informasi yang sebelumnya ingin ia dengar dari Asuma. Baiklah, jadi siapa lagi yang sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Itachi?

Mendadak, Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap Kurenai. Bibirnya tampak terbuka dan Kurenai siap mendengarkan pengakuan gadis itu. Tapi sang Jounin cantik dipaksa menelan kekecewaannya saat Ino malah berkata.

"Sensei, kalau kau tidak segera pulang, hujan akan benar-benar turun."

Kurenai memandang Ino untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, wanita itu memegang perutnya sembari menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap itu ungkapan penolakanmu."

Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, Ino? Tidak seorangpun di dunia yang tidak berhak jatuh cinta," ujar Kurenai yang sudah membelakangi Ino. Ino tidak menjawab seolah memberikan kesempatan pada Kurenai untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi, ada saatnya cinta itu harus dilupakan dan kemudian melangkah maju untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik!"

"Maksud Sensei," ujar Ino dengan posisi yang masih saling memunggungi dengan Kurenai, "aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?"

"…Dia orang yang tega membantai anggota klan-nya sendiri. Dia juga anggota Akatsuki… Rekan dari orang-orang yang sudah membunuh Asuma."

Ino tersenyum samar. Tapi ia tidak lagi mengatakan apapun sehingga Kurenai memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan ini.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Ino sehingga wanita bermata merah itu kembali menghela nafas sesaat.

"… Kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku dan berhenti membuat cemas Tou-san-mu! Kurasa Asuma juga berpikiran sama denganku dari atas sana! Dia mengharapkanmu untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakanmu!"

"Arigatou, Kurenai-Sensei!" ujar Ino tulus. "Tapi Asuma-Sensei hanya mengatakan agar aku menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik. Pilihan apapun yang akan kuambil, dia pati akan mendukungku selama keputusan itu sudah kupikirkan dengan matang!"

Kurenai membelalakkan mata merahnya sembari menengok ke arah Ino dari sela bahunya. Ino masih saja berdiri membelakangi Kurenai. Akhirnya, melihat punggung Ino yang tegak seolah menunjukkan kebulatan tekadnya, Kurenai hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu pun kemudian meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman tersebut dengan langkah yang berhati-hati

Setelah sosok wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, butir-butir hujan perlahan mulai berjatuhan. Ino mendongak menatap langit.

"Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa," gumam Ino lirih.

Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetes hujan menyesap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak diacuhkannya rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar. Ia hanya ingin di situ untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Membicarakan soal Itachi, meskipun hanya sekilas telah membuat Ino merasakan suatu kerinduan yang begitu besarnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tidak peduli bahwa Kurenai sudah memperingatkannya agar ia melupakan Itachi. Kurenai hanya satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak mau mengerti soal Itachi.

SRAK!

Sebuah suara berhasil memaksa Ino keluar dari lamunannya. Kemudian, mendadak saja, Ino memperlihatkan suatu senyum simpul.

"Mereka tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu, Itachi-nii," ujar Ino sambil menengok ke belakangnya.

Di sanalah pemuda itu berdiri terdiam, seolah menjawab semua kerinduan yang Ino rasakan. Dengan tubuh yang sama basah seperti Ino, ia berdiri mematung sembari memandangi gadis itu.

"Mereka tidak perlu memahamiku!" jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Oh, mereka harus!" ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Poninya yang basah sedikit ia sibakkan agar tidak mengganggu pandangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini? Tidak takut tertangkap, eh?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat seperti biasa.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Lalu.. Alasanku ke sini…" ujar pemuda berambut gelap itu –Itachi- sambil melihat ke arah lain. Tapi meskipun Ino sudah menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada kelanjutan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Entah sejak kapan, Ino sudah berada di depan Itachi. Akhirnya, dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik dan wajah yang mulai menunjukkan senyum jahil, Ino mencoba menebak sendiri alasan kedatangan Itachi ke hadapannya, "Datang hanya untuk menemuiku?"

Sekali ini, Itachi tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengadu pandangannya dengan Ino. Tapi selanjutnya, ia melakukan suatu tindakan yang membuat Ino sedikit kaget. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, perlahan, untuk menyentuh pipi Ino!

"Ng?"

"Soal Sensei-mu… Maaf!" ujar Itachi kemudian.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino tampak terbelalak pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari wajahnya dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan tersebut. Tubuhnya sendiri semakin condong hingga akhirnya kepalanya menempel di dada Itachi.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya," ujar Ino perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Lagipula, dendam sudah dibalaskan. Semua sudah selesai!"

Saat mengatakan hal itu, Ino semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Itachi. Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi Ino dengan tubuh yang tampak bergetar. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Ino tengah menangis namun sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benak Itachi untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis itu.

Ino kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Itachi dan perlahan ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu untuk menumpahkan semua kegundahannya. Hujan tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Sebaliknya, Ino semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi dengan air mata yang malah tampak semakin deras. Seolah membentuk suatu sinkronisasi tersendiri dengan hujan yang juga semakin deras.

"Gomen," bisik Itachi lagi tanpa membalas pelukan Ino. Pemuda itu membiarkan Ino merangkulnya sementara kedua tangannya sendiri ia biarkan menggantung di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa lamanya, Ino tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Itachi. Namun, perlahan, gadis itu sudah dapat mengendalikan kesedihannya. Air matanya berangsur kering meskipun hujan membuatnya nampak bagaikan air mata yang tidak akan pernah habis.

Lalu, dengan suara yang sengau dan setengah terisak, Ino mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau.. Kau ingin minta maaf… Jangan mati!"

Itachi terkesiap.

"Jangan mati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Berjanjilah padaku!"

Sekali itu, Ino sudah mendongak dan menatap tajam ke arah mata Itachi.

"Kumohon…" pinta Ino dengan suara yang sudah melemah.

Itachi kemudian memegang bahu Ino. Lalu dengan gerakan sigap yang membuat Ino sedikit kaget, Itachi memutar tubuh Ino dan langsung mengarahkan sebuah kunai ke leher gadis itu.

"Pembicaraan mengenai kematian dalam dunia Shinobi bukanlah hal yang bisa dihindari," ujar Itachi sambil berbisik. "Tapi setidaknya, aku belum akan mati dulu saat ini!"

Dan setelah itu, di bawah hujan yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil, beberapa sosok mulai bermunculan di sekeliling Itachi. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Tsunade, Sang Godaime Hokage.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Haiiiizz! Tragedi! Ternyata saya tetap harus membuat Asuma mati. Duh, kesian juga dia. T.T

2. Yah, maaf kalau dipotongnya agak aneh. Dan… Betul! Para petinggi Konoha itu sudah tahu soal hubungan ItaIno. Jadi… Gimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Tunggu aja di next chapter! Hahaha…

3. Seperti biasa, saya masih membutuhkan review yang banyak dari minna-san. Review-nya please? *membungkuk hormat*

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	13. Trap

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Chapter 1****3 for you! :D**

**Heah. Akhirnya, chapter 13 jadi juga. Belakangan ini, pikiran saya lagi terkontaminasi dengan pairing lain sih, jadi aja pengerjaan fict ini sedikit (?) terhambat. Hahaha. Gomen! **

**Seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk minna-san yang dah baca, yang dah nge-review, yang dah nge-fave, dan memberi support buat saya ngelanjutin fict ini. Sorry saya gak balesin satu-satu review-nya. Yang jelas, review kalian semua saya baca kok. Jujur, review kalian semua bener-bener bikin saya semangat. So, thanks banget, banget, banget, buat minna-san yang udah ngereview.^^**

**Untuk review lavender magic-san yang nanya kenapa itachi-nya sedikit, ya.. itu problem saya. Saya sering banget gak bisa masukin itachi banyak-banyak karena imajinasi saya masih kecampur dengan canon-nya, jd agak sulit untuk bikin lebih banyak scene ItaIno yang lagi bareng2. Dan kalau Itachi sendiri pun (atau berdua ama Kisame) asa bingung dia mau ngapain selain nyari Jinchuuriki buat disegel. Hahaha. Jadi maaf kalau porsi Ita-kun-nya jadi kurang memuaskan. **

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang masih bersedia mengikuti fic ini.**

**Ok, no more babbling and…**

**Enjoy the story! :3**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Trap~

"Turunkan kunaimu dan menyerahlah baik-baik, Uchiha Itachi!" ujar, atau tepatnya perintah, Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage. Suara alto-nya tampak begitu jernih dan berwibawa. Meskipun demikian, keseriusan dalam kata-katanya itu menimbulkan ancaman tersendiri yang sanggup membuat orang getar.

Itu… Kalau lawannya bukanlah Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi sendiri tidak merespon sesuai harapan. Ia bahkan semakin mendekatkan kunai-nya ke leher sang gadis Yamanaka yang masih sedikit tidak bisa membaca situasi. Gadis itu sedikit bingung, pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Hanya satu yang terus bergaung di benaknya.

"_Ketahuan? Hubunganku dengan Itachi-nii… Ketahuan? Bahkan Tsunade-sama pun…"_

"Jangan mencoba melawan! Itu bukan tindakan bijak!" ujar Tsunade lagi dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Begitu aku menyuruh mereka menyerangmu, kau tidak akan selamat!"

Itachi menunduk sembari memejamkan matanya. Setelah matanya kembali terbuka, sudah ada dua orang yang berusaha menerjangnya dari dua sisi berlawanan. Meskipun demikian, Itachi sama sekali tidak bergerak meskipun kedua orang itu sudah siap melukainya dengan pedang pendek- tantou.

Begitu pedang itu menyentuh pundak Itachi, darah segar memancar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Itachi melepaskan pegangannya pada Ino dan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tapi begitu kedua orang penyerangnya sudah menarik pedang pendek mereka dari masing-masing pundak Itachi, darah yang semula menyembur itu perlahan mengubah bentuknya menjadi gagak berwarna hitam dan mengacaukan penglihatan kedua penyerang.

Berikutnya, datang lagi dua penyerang yang langsung menuju ke sosok di mana Itachi selanjutnya terlihat. Penyerang pertama menggunakan kunai yang ia lemparkan secara bertubi-tubi, penyerang yang lain menggunakan taijutsu, dan penyerang terakhir menahan kaki Itachi dari dalam tanah.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi berhasil mengelabui para penyerangnya. Ia bahkan berhasil menjerumuskan salah satu penyerangnya dalam genjutsu yang membuat si penyerang tersebut malah menyerang temannya yang lain.

Tsunade akhirnya tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam. Setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain untuk melepaskan genjutsu Itachi terhadap salah satu bawahannya, dengan cepat, wanita pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Konohagakure itu kemudian bergerak ke satu arah dan siap meninju sosok Itachi yang terlihat di matanya. Itachi yang tidak kalah cepat langsung menangkis serangan Tsunade itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tapi, bukankah semua orang sudah tahu betapa kuatnya tenaga pukulan Tsunade?

Itachi-pun tidak bisa menahannya hingga ia terpental. Tapi bukannya melihat sosok Itachi yang akan menabrak pohon, lagi-lagi gagak hitamlah yang kemudian berpendar dari tubuhnya. Gagak-gagak itu kemudian tampak berpencar hingga mewarnai langit menjadi gelap.

Tsunade tampak terpana akan kemampuan pemuda klan Uchiha itu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan dari salah seorang bawahannya yang mendadak datang dengan berlari terburu-buru.

"Tsunade-sama! Gawat! Naruto!"

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya.

Tsunade kemudian melihat ke satu posisi di mana Ino dilepaskan Itachi sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata gadis berambut pirang itu pun sudah tidak ada di sana!

"Sial! Jadi ini perangkap?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Itachi-nii…"

Itachi terdiam saat mendengar sosok berambut pirang itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya hamparan pohon berbatang besar yang terlihat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pengejar.

Setelah yakin bahwa situasi sudah cukup aman baginya, ia pun menurunkan gadis yang semula dipeluknya itu hingga kaki sang gadis kembali menjejak ke tanah. Setelah gadis itu turun, Itachi kemudian memberikan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis yang merasa ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya berinisatif untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu memutuskan diam sesaat. Tapi tak lama, jawabanpun meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi pelan.

Seolah sudah bisa menebaknya, sang gadis –Ino- menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itachi-nii… Apa tujuanmu menemuiku…. Hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian?"

Itachi kembali terdiam.

"Kuduga, rencana kalian adalah membuat Tsunade-sama dan bawahannya sibuk denganmu sementara si manusia ikan itu akan turun tangan untuk mengurus Naruto," tebak Ino lagi.

Dengan jelas, kali ini Itachi berkata, "Ya."

"Lalu alasanmu tetap membawaku ke sini meskipun Naruto sudah berhasil ditangkap adalah agar konsentrasi pengejar tetap terpecah. Begitukah?"

"Kau bisa menganalisanya dengan baik!"

Ino menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sejujurnya, bukan itu yang menganggu pikiran Ino sekarang. Sungguh, walaupun ia merasa sedikit keberatan dengan fakta bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan untuk menangkap Naruto, namun yang lebih menjadi fokus perhatiannya sekarang adalah kenyataan bahwa Tsunade sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Itachi. Godaime Hokage itu tentu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia akan menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk segera merebut Ino kembali. Dan setelah Ino tertangkap, semua informasi tentang Itachi yang ia ketahui akan langsung dibongkar habis-habisan. Termasuk informasi yang ia dapatkan setelah menyelidiki orang-orang dari Ne ANBU.

Sebenarnya, Ino tidak keberatan kalau semua orang tahu akan hasil penelitiannya selama ini yang menunjukkan banyak fakta bahwa pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi bukanlah atas kehendak pemuda itu sendiri. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu faktanya, akan semakin mudah bagi Itachi untuk membersihkan nama baiknya. Tapi karena penelitian yang dilakukan Ino itu belum rampung, akan terlalu beresiko jika informasi yang sudah ada terbuka begitu saja. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kemudian Ne ANBU akan mengincar Ino untuk menutup mulutnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Adakah cara yang dapat membuatnya lolos tanpa harus membuka semua informasi yang ia ketahui? Adakah cara agar ia tidak lagi dicurigai?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi perlahan saat ia berhasil menangkap ekspresi kebingungan dalam wajah putih Ino.

Ino menatap langsung ke mata Itachi. "Tsunade-sama sudah tahu soal hubungan kita. Aku.. Tidak mungkin kembali ke desa kan?"

Itachi tidak berekspresi seolah hal yang diutarakan Ino sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

"Sekarang… Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu! Yang mereka tahu… Hanya bahwa kau memiliki perasaan tertentu padaku!"

Ino mengernyit.

"Itu kan.."

"Tapi," tambah Itachi sambil menyentuh pipi Ino, "mereka tidak tahu, apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu!"

"Eh?"

"Kau akan segera tahu maksudku!"

Itachi kemudian memejamkan mata sambil menarik tangannya dari pipi Ino. Dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, Itachi kemudian berkata. "Tapi… Cara ini akan sedikit menyakitkan! Maaf!"

Setelah itu, Itachi membuka matanya dan melancarkan Genjutsu Tsukiyomi-nya pada Ino.

Ino terbelalak.

Dan setelahnya, gadis itu hanya bisa terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata gadis itu terbuka. Perlahan, cahaya mulai masuk dan tertangkap oleh retina-nya. Kegelapan yang semula ia rasakan pun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah? Ino? Ino! Kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ino' itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Sensei! Inoichi-jisan! Ino sudah sadar!"

Ino akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang sedari tadi berteriak itu adalah Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya. Dengan perasaan bingung, Ino pun melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kamar rumah sakit.

Ino menutup matanya sekilas sebelum ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengubah posisi. Yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar pada bagian belakang tempat tidur yang bersinggungan dengan tembok. Setelah matanya kembali terbuka, ia bisa melihat sosok dua orang berambut kuning dengan seorang lagi berambut _pink_.

"Tou-san… Tsunade-sama…" ujar Ino lemah.

"Ino-chan," jawab Inoichi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ino berkedip sesaat. Pandangannya kemudian tampak menerawang. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, ia tampak sedang berpikir mengenai apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

Kata-kata Itachi itu kemudian menggema dalam ingatannya.

"_Kau akan segera tahu maksudku!"_

Setelah itu, Itachi menggunakan genjutsu padanya dan…

"Keadaanku… Aku…"

Air mata mendadak meluncur turun dari kedua _aquamarine_-nya.

"Aku… Aku hanya dimanfaatkannya!" ujarnya dengan suara yang berbisik.

Baik Inoichi maupun Tsunade hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat mata.

"I-Ino…" ujar Sakura yang juga kemudian berjalan ke dekat Ino.

"AKU HANYA DIMANFAATKANNYA!" teriak Ino dengan frustrasi yang jelas tersirat. "DIA MENDEKATIKU HANYA AGAR AKU BISA DIMANFAATKAN SEPERTI INI! SETELAH TUJUANNYA TERCAPAI, AKU PUN DIBUANGNYA!"

"Ino-chan," panggil Inoichi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ino, "tenanglah!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" ujar Ino sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang ayah. "Kalian.. Kalian harus segera menangkapnya!"

Amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan, semua tampak bercampur menjadi satu dalam ekspresi wajah gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Gigi-giginya ia gemeratakkan dan alisnya pun semakin berkerut. Kedua jemarinya kemudian menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi bagian kakinya.

"Kalau kalian sudah berhasil menangkapnya, beritahu padaku!" sambung Ino dengan volume suara yang terbilang cukup keras meskipun ia sudah tidak berteriak seperti sebelumnya. "Karena aku… Yang akan membunuhnya!"

Tsunade tampak menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya, Ino!" tegas Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke dahi Ino.

Awalnya, respon Ino hanyalah menyentuh dahi yang baru saja disentuh Tsunade.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino selanjutnya sambil menyeringai sinis. "Dia saja bisa berbuat sesukanya! Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Karena kau… Shinobi Konoha!" jawab Tsunade tanpa ragu-ragu. "Shinobi Konoha sudah seharusnya mengikuti peraturan yang mengikatnya sebagai Shinobi! Dan perihal Uchiha Itachi yang berhasil menipumu, anggap saja itu hukuman karena kau berani mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _Missing Nin_!"

Ino menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan yang perlahan semakin melunak. Melunak hingga akhirnya yang bisa Ino lakukan hanyalah menutup matanya yang sudah banjir oleh air mata, dengan kedua tangannya. Isak tangis kemudian mengisi keheningan yang mendadak tercipta di dalam kamar tersebut.

Inoichi dengan lembut membelai kepala anaknya itu. Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa berkata, "Istirahatlah dulu, Ino-chan! Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan nanti!"

Ino mengangguk lemah, tanpa perlawanan. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Inoichi menunggu Ino selesai menyeka air matanya sebelum ia membantu putri sematawayangnya itu untuk dapat berbaring kembali di kasurnya.

Setelahnya, Inoichi menutupi tubuh Ino dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup dahi gadis tersebut. Inoichi kemudian keluar dari kamar perawatan itu, mengikuti Tsunade yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar.

Sakura masih terdiam di sana, memandangi sahabatnya yang masih tampak terguncang.

"Harusnya.. Aku yang menangis, Ino!" ujar Sakura lirih. Ino memandang ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku!" sambung gadis berambut _pink_ itu lagi. "Padahal kukira.. Kita sahabat!"

Ino tidak menjawab. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Sudah, tidurlah sekarang! Kapan-kapan saja kita bicarakan lagi!" ujar Sakura yang kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Ino dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Ino memandangi pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Sejenak, sebelum ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi wajah bagian atasnya.

"Gomen, Sakura," ucap Ino nyaris tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mengatakannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Sampai saat ini pun, aku belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa padamu!"

Sebuah senyum kemudian melintas sedikit di bibir Ino.

"Kau benar-benar aktris yang luar biasa hebat, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino terkejut saat mendengar ada suara asing namun cukup familiar yang mendadak bergaung di kamarnya. Ia pun mengintip sedikit dari balik tangannya. Tidak banyak respon yang hendak ia lontarkan saat melihat siapa 'penjenguknya' tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Ino perlahan. Ia kembali menutup matanya dengan lengan yang sama. Tampak tidak berniat menanggapi sang tamu yang datang tiba-tiba dan tanpa diharapkan itu.

"Kau berhasil menutupi hubunganmu dengan Itachi yang sebenarnya!"

"Kukira ruangan di sekitarku tengah dijaga ketat saat ini?" jawab Ino yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Tidak sulit untuk merobohkan orang-orang tanpa pertahanan itu!"

Ino pun tidak merespon lebih lanjut.

Sasuke kemudian beranjak mendekat dan langsung menarik tangan yang menutupi mata gadis itu. Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan malas seakan ia hendak menunjukkan pada penjenguknya itu bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan malas Ino, Sasuke langsung menarik baju sang gadis hingga ia terduduk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama!" ujar Sasuke sinis. "Apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui tentang Itachi?"

Sebuah senyum simpul kemudian terlihat di wajah Ino.

"Yang kuketahui? Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Sampai repot-repot datang ke desa yang sudah kau khianati hanya untuk bertanya langsung padaku! Oh, rupanya pemuda Uchiha ini sudah kehilangan harga dirinya ya?" tambah Ino dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

"Aku tidak butuh ejekanmu!" balas Sasuke singkat. Tangannya semakin menarik baju Ino seolah ingin menekankan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain-main.

"Sadarlah posisimu, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku bisa saja menutup mulutku kalau aku mau!" jawab Ino santai sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang menarik baju pasien yang tengah dikenakannya.

Sasuke memandang kesal pada Ino.

"Tapi tenanglah! Karena aku memang ingin memberitahumu mengenai satu hal ini!" ujar Ino sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Itachi… Tidak melakukan pembantaian itu atas keinginannya sendiri! Ada seseorang yang menggerakkannya! Meskipun aku belum yakin seratus persen, siapa orang di balik layar itu!"

Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dendammu benar-benar salah tempat, Uchiha Sasuke! Dan karena itulah, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

Sasuke mendadak mengeluarkan sebuah pedang pendek dari belakang punggungnya dan kemudian mengacungkannya ke arah Ino.

"Cukup bualanmu! Sekarang beritahu aku di mana Itachi berada!" ujar Sasuke dingin dan tanpa perasaan, seolah, ia bisa menebas kepala Ino kapan saja ia mau.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau mengubah dendammu pada Itachi, berarti aku tidak punya informasi lain yang bisa kuberikan padamu!" jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan alisnya dengan tidak sabar. Ino menyeringai.

Lalu ujar gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang setengah berbisik, "Dan kau tahu? Saat ini, aku sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan orang banyak mengenai hubunganku dengan Itachi. Jika ada yang melihatmu di sini, berbincang akrab denganku, kecurigaan padaku pasti tidak akan bisa semudah itu hilang! Selain itu, aku tidak mau lagi menambah masalah dengan tertangkap basah tengah berbicara dengan _Missing Nin_ yang lain!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Karena itu…"

Ino mengembangkan seringainya dengan lebih lebar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di luar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar seorang gadis berambut _pink_ saat ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang berbalut rompi berwarna hijau bergelimangan di atas tanah.

"Hei! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menghampiri salah seorang di antaranya. Dengan sigap, gadis itu kemudian menggunakan Medical Ninjutsu-nya untuk membuat orang tersebut sadar.

"U-ugh! H-Haruno-san…" ujar orang yang akhirnya sadar itu. "Itu…"

Jari orang itu kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu jendela kamar rumah sakit.

Sakura pun membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya.

Seolah belum cukup hanya dengan itu, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari kamar yang jendelanya ditunjuk barusan.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kepanikan mulai melandanya. Ia pun langsung berusaha masuk dengan meloncati satu demi satu balkon kamar rumah sakit hingga akhirnya ia tiba di kamar yang tepat.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Mata Sakura langsung terpaku pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang jabrik di bagian belakangnya. Pemuda yang tengah mengacungkan sebuah pedang pendek ke leher Ino itu hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura sebelum ia kembali membuang muka dan menghadap ke arah lain. Tepatnya, ke arah seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang yang diikat dua. Di samping wanita itu, terdapat pula seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_.

"S-Sakura!" ujar Ino dengan tangan di depan mulutnya. Pundaknya tampak bergetar.

Sakura seketika itu juga menoleh ke arah Ino. Tapi perhatian Sakura seketika itu juga berpindah saat ia mendengar suara berat dari guru yang dihormatinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Tsunade dengan alis pendeknya yang berkerut. "Kalian kakak beradik benar-benar hanya bisa membuat keributan!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris Tsunade pada awalnya. Tatapannya malah mengarah pada satu titik. Pada sosok Ino.

Tak lama, pemuda yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih gading itu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kurasa kau juga harus mengatakan itu padanya!" ujar Sasuke sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh ke arah Ino, seolah ia ingin menunjuk gadis itu secara tidak langsung. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sasuke pun menyimpan kembali pedangnya. Sementara, Ino langsung saja mendengus kesal setelah mendengar Sasuke menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Ino dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Sasuke. Ketakutan yang semula diperlihatkannya kini berubah menjadi amarah yang sempat ditunjukkan di awal-awal kesadarannya tadi.

"Kau tahu maksudku!" jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Kau…"

"Cukup dengan semua ini!" potong Tsunade sambil menggerakkan tangannya secara diagonal. Godaime Hokage tersebut kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ancaman. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Kurasa kalian tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Betul! Dan di depan sudah kuletakkan beberapa ANBU yang akan langsung menyergapmu begitu kau keluar!"

Sasuke menanggapi dengan sinis, "Heh? Tidak sekalian kau letakkan si Dobe itu untuk menghalangi jalanku?"

Kali ini, Tsunade-lah yang terdiam. Dari diamnya Tsunade, Ino bisa menangkap pesan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Entah pemuda itu belum berhasil direbut kembali atau kalaupun ia sudah berhasil direbut, mungkin ia belum bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Apapun itu, pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil membuat sebuah keheningan dan kelengahan tersendiri.

Memanfaatkan itu, Sasuke dengan cepat berputar arah, berlari ke arah Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak dari depan jendela.

"SAKURA, HENTIKAN DIA!" teriak Tsunade sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Inoichi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di belakang Tsunade, sekali ini, langsung melemparkan kunai yang mengenai pundak pemuda itu dengan telak. Tapi Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Terlihat kesakitan pun tidak. Ia terus menerjang ke arah Sakura yang masih bergeming.

"SAKURA!" teriak Tsunade lagi.

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Ia seolah terkunci di tempatnya. Sasuke-pun melewatinya dengan mudah dan langsung meloncat dari jendela kamar tersebut. Tsunade mendecak kesal dan kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kusen. Saat ia menengok ke arah Sakura, gadis satu itu sudah berlutut di tempatnya.

Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia melihat ke arah Inoichi yang langsung mengangguk cepat dan menjauh dari kamar tempat putrinya dirawat tersebut. Tsunade sendiri kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Ino. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Sakura lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Jangan pernah lengah, jangan pernah lemah! Menunjukkan kedua hal itu sama saja dengan kalah!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tsunade kemudian keluar dari kamar perawatan Ino dengan cepat, setengah berlari.

Ino perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura beradu pandang dengan mata _aquamarine_ Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ino pun mengikutinya.

"Benar! Aku tidak seharusnya lemah seperti ini!" ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menghentikan Sasuke!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura meloncat dari kamar Ino, meninggalkan sang gadis berambut _blonde_ sendiri di dalam alam pikirannya.

"Sakura tidak mengerti," gumamnya. "Saat kita memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, ada kalanya sifat lemah itu harus diperlihatkan! Untuk mengelabui orang, menyelamatkan diri kita sendiri serta menyelamatkan orang yang kita cintai tersebut!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"SIAL!" teriak seorang pria berkulit biru dengan frustrasi. "Tiga kali kita mencoba dan untuk ketiga kalinya kita gagal!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu dari awal! Tidak akan semudah itu! Shinobi Konoha bukanlah orang-orang bodoh!"

Mendadak, pria berkulit biru yang tampak seperti jelmaan manusia setengah ikan itu menengok ke arah rekannya yang tidak tampak emosi sedikitpun.

"Heh! Ya, ya!" jawab manusia ikan itu tidak niat. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan urusanmu?"

"Seharusnya tidak ada masalah!"

"Huh! Awas saja jika yang satu itu juga gagal! Gadis itu bisa dalam masalah nanti! Dia bisa-bisa dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa!"

_Partner_ si manudia ikan itu hanya terdiam.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin hal tentangmu pun akan terkuak, Itachi!"

"Tidak akan," jawab Itachi pelan. "Dia pasti mengerti maksudku dan akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik!"

Kisame, si manusia ikan, mendadak menyeringai. "Kau percaya sekali padanya, heh?"

"Kurasa ia ahlinya! Memanipulasi orang dengan jebakan dan perangkap! Aku tidak perlu cemas!"

Sekali ini, Kisame memberikan pandangan kebingungan pada rekannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sayangnya, Itachi memilih untuk tetap bungkam, tidak menjawab. Itachi hanya terus berjalan dengan tatapan yang tampak mengawang.

Bagi Itachi, keyakinannya terhadap daya manipulasi Ino bukan tanpa alasan. Ino sudah berhasil menjebak dan memerangkap pemuda itu berulang kali! Dalam perangkap yang manis dan pesona yang mematikan. Entah disadari oleh Ino sendiri atau tidak, yang jelas, Itachi sudah begitu terjeratnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi melarikan diri dari gadis itu! Selain itu, Itachi melihat Ino sebagai tipe orang yang akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus mengelabui orang-orang terdekatnya.

Pada akhirnya, keahlian dan sifat Ino itulah yang dipercaya Itachi akan dapat membantu sang gadis keluar dari kecurigaan Shinobi-shinobi Konoha.

***** TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. Ulalalala… Chapter 13! Akhirnya udpate juga! Phew! (ps: cendy hoseki-san, ditunggu janji-mu! Hahaha!)

2. Heeemmmh… Karena sudah sampai sini, yang mau saya sampaikan selanjutnya adalah… *jreng-jreng-jreng* fic ini mungkin akan berlanjut sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi. Mungkin bisa kurang, tapi nggak mungkin lebih. Hahaha. Nggak terasa deh, fic yang tadinya cuma mau one-shot malah jd multichap begini. *curcolmodeon*

3. Ah, dari pada saya mulai ngelantur nggak jelas, saya sudahi saya AN gaje ini. Like usual, saya masih menunggu review dari minna-san lho. So, reviews-nya please? Yang banyak yah XD *membungkuk hormat*

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	14. Stop

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Chapter 1****4 for you! :D**

**Chapter 14…. Semakin mendekati akhir…huakakakaka! *ketawa gaje* **

**Seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk minna-san yang dah baca, yang dah nge-review, yang dah nge-fave, dan memberi support buat saya ngelanjutin fict ini. Sorry saya gak balesin satu-satu review-nya. Yang jelas, review kalian semua saya baca koq. Jujur, review kalian semua bener-bener bikin saya semangat. So, thanks banget, banget, banget, buat minna-san yang udah ngereview.^^**

**Ohyah, buat lavender magic-san yang nanyain akun FB saya, boleh intip profile saya. Haha…buat yang lain yang mau add juga silakan #ada yang mau add gitu? :p**

**Okey deh, udahan dulu chit chatnya. It's time to…**

**Enjoy the story! :3**

**

* * *

**

**FLOWER LADY**

~Stop~

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kericuhan yang diakibatkan oleh kedatangan Akatsuki untuk menculik Naruto dan kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang bermaksud mencari tahu mengenai kakaknya. Naruto yang sempat menjadi korban, kini sudah pulih sepenuhnya dan kembali berlatih seperti biasa. Sementara Ino, sebagai salah seorang yang sempat dicurigai melakukan kontak dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yang juga merupakan kakak laki-laki dari Uchiha Sasuke, langsung diiterogasi satu hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Interogasi sendiri dipimpin oleh Inoichi yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Ino. Namun, dari hasil interogasi, tidak didapatkan apapun kecuali fakta mengenai perasaan Ino pada Itachi. Selama ini, keduanya diketahui hanya sesekali saja melakukan kontak. Dan dari kontak itu, Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahu Ino mengenai markas Akatsuki atau pun hal-hal lain yang berkaitan langsung dengan Akatsuki.

Setelah interogasi itu selesai, selama beberapa hari, Ino masih tetap diawasi sampai Tsunade dan para petinggi lainnya percaya bahwa Ino memang benar-benar 'bersih' dan tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan kontak dengan Akatsuki semenjak Itachi mengkhianati perasaan gadis itu. Kini Ino membenci pemuda itu dan ia bertekad untuk membunuh pemuda itu kalau ia bertemu kembali dengannya suatu saat nanti.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Ino pada ayahnya di hadapan para ANBU dan petugas interogasi lainnya.

Suatu kebohongan yang manis. Untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah sekalipun hilang dalam diri gadis itu.

Dan sekarang semua Shinobi Konoha hanya bisa percaya bahwa gadis itu sudah ada di pihak mereka sepenuhnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-_Pig_!" panggil Sakura saat Ino tengah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan. "Tumben banget melihatmu ada di sini!"

"Jangan mengejekku, _Forehead_!" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak mau kalah lagi darimu dalam hal apapun? Ini juga jadi pesan terakhir Asuma-Sensei!"

Sakura menarik sebuah bangku yang ada di hadapan Ino dan ia pun duduk di sana. "Lalu? Buku apa yang kau baca? Cara-cara melangsingkan tubuh lagi?" ejek Sakura sambil meletakkan beberapa buku yang baru diambilnya di atas meja. Ia pun mengambil satu buku bersampul hijau dan langsung membukanya.

"Tidak," jawab Ino yang sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung akan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Aku sedang membaca buku mengenai cara membantu seorang teman yang sering kali merasa kesulitan akibat jidat lebarnya!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang tengah ia baca ke mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum sinis karena berhasil membalikkan kata-kata ejekan dari Sakura. Setelah saling melempar _death-glare_ selama beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya menghela napas.

"Serius deh, _Pig_! Kau baca soal apa sih?"

Ino mengangkat buku yang tengah dibacanya hingga memperlihatkan sampul depan buku tersebut.

"_Healing Palm and Medicine,_" ujar Sakura membaca tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. "Kau sungguh-sungguh rupanya!"

Ino mendengus. "Sudah kuputuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main!"

Sakura pun mengangguk sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kita memang sudah tidak bisa bermain-main lagi! Kita sudah bukan anak-anak yang akan mendapat tugas sebatas mencari kucing yang hilang!" ujar Sakura lirih. Bola mata _emerald_-nya tampak berkilat kala itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut saat ia mengatakannya. Ino menduga bahwa saat itu Sakura tengah teringat akan hari-hari yang telah ia lalui bersama Naruto dan juga… Sasuke.

Ino pun tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan suasana hening kembali melanda keduanya. Sampai mendadak Kakashi muncul di hadapan kedua Kunoichi itu.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang –apalagi kalau bukan- buku Icha Icha Series.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" ujar Sakura saat melihat mantan gurunya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Yah, ada tawaran misi!" ujar Kakashi santai.

Sakura dan Ino berpandangan sebelum Sakura kembali beralih pada gurunya itu sambil berkata, "Misi seperti apa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," jawab Kakashi sambil melihat kedua Kunoichi itu secara bergantian, dari celah bagian atas bukunya. Setelah menimbulkan kesan misterius, guru yang tidak pernah lepas dari maskernya itu kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya, ada 2 misi yang akan dilakukan secara bersamaan!"

Kakashi pun menutup bukunya dan kini memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Yang pertama," ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "menyelidiki Kirigakure!"

"Memangnya ada apa di Kirigakure?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ke arah pria berambut perak itu.

"Kirigakure… Dicurigai sebagai desa tempat munculnya Akatsuki untuk pertama kali! Karena itu, mungkin di desa itu terdapat informasi-informasi yang mengungkapkan rahasia Akatsuki!"

Sakura terbelalak sementara Ino menyeringai. Seringai yang terlihat kejam. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya berekspresi seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Sementara, Kakashi yang juga melihat hal yang sama dengan Sakura tetap bergeming, seolah ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Lalu apa misi yang kedua?" tanya Ino dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Kali ini, Kakashi melirik Sakura dan menghela napas.

"Mengejar jejak Sasuke!"

Pundak Sakura sekejab menegang saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Ia kemudian mendongak ke arah Ino. Sekarang, gadis berambut _pink_ itu pun menunjukkan seringai yang sama dengan sahabatnya.

"Sudah diputuskan bukan, _Pig_?"

Ino mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu, _Forehead_! Tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi!"

Kakashi, sekali lagi, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua Kunoichi itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Hokage. Kalian segera bersiap-siap dan temui Hokage secepatnya!"

Kedua Kunoichi itu pun mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari perpustakaan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Kisame saat melihat rekannya mendadak terdiam.

Itachi terdiam sejenak.

"Kau mau berisirahat, eh?" tanya Kisame lebih lanjut.

"Kurasa…" jawab Itachi sambil mengambil posisi di bawah sebuah pohon. "Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu, Kisame…"

Kisame menelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu lama," ujarnya sambil kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kisame pun menjauh dari tempat rekannya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Gerakan manusia setengah ikan itu terbilang cepat meskipun ia memanggul Samehada yang besar di punggungnya. Dalam sekejab, jarak di antara keduanya pun melebar.

Yakin bahwa Kisame sudah tidak berada di sekitarnya, Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya.

Sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa buah obat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi pun menenggak obat-obatan tersebut. Saat ia hendak memasukkan kembali obat tersebut, Itachi tersadar bahwa saat ia mengeluarkan botol obat, sebuah kertas putih yang sudah tampak kumal ikut terbawa bersamanya.

Itachi menyisihkan kertas tersebut dari botol obat yang kemudian ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku dalam jubahnya. Ia merapikan kertas yang kusut tersebut hingga tulisan yang terlihat berkerut itu dapat terbaca olehnya.

'_Padang bunga dekat bukit. Pukul 10. Malam ini._'

Demikianlah tulisan yang melekat pada kertas tersebut. Sebuah perjanjian usang. Sebuah janji yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuang oleh Itachi.

Janji itu memang sempat tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh orang yang membuatnya. Tapi karena yang menulisnya adalah gadis itu, meskipun tempat dan waktu tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian, Itachi tetap berusaha untuk membuat janji itu menjadi nyata. Ya. Semua tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia ingin bertemu gadis itu, apapun alasannya.

Tapi kini, gadis itu kembali mengikatnya dengan janji lain.

"_Jangan mati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Berjanjilah padaku!"_

Kali ini, giliran kata-kata itu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Itachi.

Jangan mati.

Jangan meninggalkannya.

Bisakah Itachi mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini?

Padahal jauh di dasarnya hatinya, ia telah lama mempersiapkan kematian itu.

Kematian demi orang lain yang disayanginya.

"_Kumohon…"_

Terus dan terus terngiang.

Permintaan itu.

Jangan mati.

Jangan meninggalkannya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dengan sia-sia. Suara itu terus merasuk ke otaknya, menembus jiwanya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengusirnya, kata-kata itu terus berulang, bagaikan kaset rekaman rusak yang tidak bisa lagi dihentikan.

Bisakah ia menepati janji itu?

.

.

Itachi menggenggam kertas kusut itu dengan erat sebelum ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jubahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menggunakan kesempatan di saat lawanmu sedang lengah?"

"Menyerang dengan tiba-tiba bukanlah prinsipku!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan bagian yang sedikit berdiri di bagian belakangnya. Pemuda yang berwajah tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang adik.

"Kalau kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan yang ada, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh –…"

Ucapan Itachi terpotong tatkala Sasuke menghunuskan pedang langsung ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan mata yang sudah diubahnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan, Sasuke kemudian berbicara dalam intonasi berat yang mengancam, "Jangan meremehkanku! Aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu!"

Itachi bergeming meskipun dari mulutnya sudah mengalir darah segar berwarna kemerahan. Tak lama, bibir yang terkatup itu melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Gagak hitam berpendar di sekitar Sasuke. Pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum ia mendapti bahwa sosok orang yang ditusuknya tadi sudah menghilang. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau tetap saja lemah, Sasuke! Perkembangan apa saja yang sudah kau buat selama ini?"

Tidak ada darah. Tampak terluka pun tidak.

Ya.

Serangan Sasuke hanyalah suatu kesia-siaan belaka.

Jangankan melukai Itachi, menyentuhnya pun tidak.

Sasuke mendengus. Matanya semakin berkilat, menunjukkan amarah dan kebenciannya. Kebencian pada kakaknya, juga… Pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menaklukkan kakaknya tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menerjang Itachi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, sang kakak selalu bisa mengelak. Tidak ada celah bagi Sasuke untuk menyentuh pemuda yang menjadi target dendamnya tersebut.

Semakin dalam.

Dendam itu.

Tapi, bukankah Sasuke sudah diperingatkan oleh seseorang bahwa dendamnya salah tempat? Tak bisakah ia memikirkan peringatan itu sekali lagi dengan tenang?

"Kau mau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku?" ujar sebuah suara yang mendadak sudah ada di belakangnya. Pemilik suara itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara berat itu kembali terdengar. "Itu karena… Kebencianmu kurang!"

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkannya berulang kali.

Dendam itu.

Orang ini.

Segera saja sang bungsu Uchiha itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menebas pemuda lain yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Sekali ini tebasan itu menyebabkan Itachi terdiam sambil terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menusuk Itachi lagi tepat di dadanya.

Kena.

Bukan.

Itachi memang _sengaja_ tidak menghindar.

Tapi…

Meskipun Sasuke sudah melihat Itachi yang terjatuh, raut ekspresi sang kakak tidak berubah. Jangankan kesakitan, terlihat terganggu pun tidak sama sekali. Cukup jelas bagi Sasuke bahwa lagi-lagi ia sudah terkena genjutsu sang kakak.

"Yah… Setidaknya kau bertambah kuat sedikit…" ujar Itachi perlahan.

Satu demi satu, gagak mulai mencuat dari tubuh Itachi.

"Datanglah sendirian ke markas rahasia Uchiha," ujar Itachi sambil menutup matanya. "Kita selesaikan di sana!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kata-kata Itachi, ratusan gagak tampak memenuhi hutan itu sebelum kemudian menghilang, menghampiri langit biru. Hingga tersisa sayap-sayap berwarna kehitaman yang terjatuh menghujani tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangi sayap-sayap tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan taring yang mencuat keluar mulutnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong dan berwarna keperakan tampak berkibar saat ia berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalian…" ujar Sasuke sambil menengok dari sela-sela punggungnya. "Sudah kukatakan agar kalian tidak bergerak sampai ada perintah dariku!"

"Heh! Salahkan si Karin! Dia mendesak ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"H-habis! Yang kurasakan bukan hanya _chakra_ dua orang!" ujar perempuan yang dipanggil Karin sambil mendelik marah pada Suigetsu. Mendengar penuturan Karin, Sasuke pun membalik tubuhnya, menunjukkan sikap ingin tahu agar Karin meneruskan perkataannya. "Beberapa orang, mendekat ke arah sini!"

Sasuke mempersiapkan langkahnya.

"Ikut aku! Kita pergi dari sini!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino terdiam. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakang. Belum ada separuh perjalanannya menuju Kirigakure, tapi ada suatu perasaan yang tidak enak mendadak melandanya.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki Kirigakure bersama dengan Ino, Neji, serta Shino.

"Eh? Tidak…" jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Neji selaku pimpinan misi kali itu dengan suara yang agak kasar. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Ah! Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi sedikit banyak, aku mulai bisa menggunakan _Chakra Sensing_!" balas Ino tajam.

Neji membalik tubuhnya. Sekali ini, ia benar-benar menghadap ke arah Ino. Lalu, dengan nada menantang, Neji kembali membalas pernyataan Ino. "Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Segerombolan orang yang mendekat…" jawab Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya ke satu arah. "Dan… Salah satunya…"

Ino terdiam.

"Salah satunya apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru saat Ino mendadak bungkam.

Ino tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam mematung. Sampai…

_SRAAAKKK!_

Dari arah hutan, keluarlah empat orang. Tiga di antaranya terlihat begitu asing. Namun… Satu di antara mereka…

Neji, Shino, Shikamaru langsung memasang sikap waspada sementara Ino menahan napasnya saat bola matanya beradu pandang dengan mata dari sosok yang sudah sama-sama mereka kenali.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Neji tenang.

"Hah! Kau malah memilih rute yang membuat kita bertemu pengejar Sasuke, hei, Karin bodoh!" ujar si pemuda berambut biru keperakan –Suigetsu.

"Bukan salahku! Mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka sedang mengejar Sasuke-kun!" seru Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan kesal.

"Kebetulan sekali," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis, "bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!"

"Jadi kalian juga berniat menghalangiku?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari punggungnya.

Shino yang sedari tadi terdiam kali ini membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya bukan kami yang ditugaskan untuk mengejarmu! Jadi kurasa, kita bisa segera pergi dari –…"

"Tidak!" sanggah Ino cepat. "Bukankah kita bisa menghentikan langkah mereka sampai tim pengejar datang?"

Dengan itu, sang gadis berambut pirang pucat mengeluarkan dua buah kunai-nya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ino!" seru Shikamaru.

"Kalau kita melepasnya di sini, sama saja kita membantu buronan melarikan diri kan?" jawab Ino dengan kaki kanan yang sudah melaju satu langkah dibandingkan kaki kirinya.

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya, membuat batas jarak sekaligus memberi tanda pada orang-orang di depannya bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan.

Neji menghela napas dan langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya sendiri.

"Oi, oi! Neji! Kau juga?"

Neji memasang ekspresi tenangnya seperti biasa. "Meski menyebalkan, tapi kata-katanya tidak salah juga!"

Selanjutnya, Shino mulai melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Apa boleh buat. Ketua misi kali ini adalah Hyuuga bukan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kalau Ino, dia bisa mengerti. Tapi kenapa Neji dan Shino-pun jadi ikut-ikutan? Padahal mereka punya misi sendiri yang harus mereka selesaikan. Ditambah…

Shikamaru melirik ke arah lawan mereka. Dua di antaranya menggunakan senjata, satu merupakan pria bertubuh besar, dan seorang lagi perempuan yang tidak terlihat kuat – tapi siapa yang tahu?

"_Mendokusei na_," ujar Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

Seolah menjadi aba-aba, perkataan Shikamaru itu langsung membuat semua rekan maupun lawannya bergerak. Sasuke menyerang Neji, Shino menghadapi si pemuda berpedang besar, dan Ino menerjang si gadis berambut merah.

"Lalu? Apa kau yang akan menjadi lawanku?" ujar si pria bertubuh besar – Juugo- sambil menatap rendah pada Shikamaru yang memang kalah tinggi dibanding dirinya.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan melirik ke arah rekan-rekannya. Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut model nanas itu langsung membentuk segel yang membuat bayangannya memanjang dalam jumlah banyak. Bayangan-bayangan itu tidak hanya menghentikan pergerakan lawan, tapi juga kawan.

"SHIKAMARU!" bentak Ino marah karena pertarungannya terganggu.

"Maaf. Tapi lebih baik kalian tidak menghabiskan energi dengan sia-sia. Jika memang tujuan kalian adalah menunggu sampai pihak pengejar datang!"

"Langkah yang bagus," puji Sasuke datar. "Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku dan dendamku!"

Segera saja, Sasuke menyeret satu kakinya ke depan, memaksa bayangan Shikamaru yang mengikat kakinya untuk lepas. Shikamaru sedikit kehilangan kendalinya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar mematahkan Kagemane no Jutsu milik pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Bahkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung menerjang dan menebaskan pedang ke arah Shikamaru.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Shikamaru sambil melepas segel dan berusaha untuk meloncat mundur, menghindari serangan Sasuke.

_TRING!_

Bunyi pedang beradu.

"Shika, kau berhutang satu nyawa padaku lho!" kelakar Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan Shikamaru sambil memegang _tantou_ – pedang pendek miliknya- untuk menahan serangan pedang Sasuke. Shikamaru meringis.

"Anggap saja ini bayaranmu setelah selama ini aku menjaga tubuhmu saat kau melakukan Shintenshin no Jutsu!" balas Shikamaru sambil menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya kembali.

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat Ino dan Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya. Dan mata kelam itu semakin mengecil saat ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari kedua sisi tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

_Bragh!_

Sasuke menengok ke arah kirinya. Karin berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Neji dalam sekejab mata. Gadis itu tampak pingsan dan tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Dan sekarang, Neji tengah menghadapi Suigetsu. Di kanannya, Juugo tengah diikat oleh sesuatu berwarna kehitaman yang merupakan serangga-serangga milik Shino.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun…" ujar Ino yang masih menahan pedang Sasuke, "apa kau mau menunggu sebentar hingga Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang lain datang?"

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke mendadak menarik pedangnya, memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian menunjukkan Sharingan-nya di hadapan Ino dan Shikamaru. Tanpa terduga, Sasuke kemudian menghantam Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu jatuh berguling. Setelahnya, dengan kecepatan yang tidak tertangkap mata, Sasuke menghajar Shino hingga pemuda pengendali serangga itu melepaskan ikatannya pada Juugo. Terakhir, Sasuke-pun menjatuhkan Neji, dengan bantuan Suigetsu dan juga Juugo.

Kini, semua rekan Ino sudah tumbang. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dalam diam saat ia melihat ketiga rekannya sudah tersungkur di tanah dan mati-matian berusaha untuk bangkit. Sedikitnya, Ino menghela napas lega karena Sasuke tidak sampai membuat ketiga rekannya tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi dilihat dari kondisinya, ketiganya tidak mungkin lagi untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang masih belum terluka sedikit pun, ditambah dua bawahannya – yang meskipun sudah terlihat cukup acak-acakan namun masih tetap dapat tegak berdiri.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku menunggu, Ino?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergerak mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

Ino menatap Sasuke waspada. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda ini sudah bertumbuh begitu kuatnya. Dendam pada Itachi-kah yang sudah menggerakkannya sejauh ini?

Ino berjalan mundur satu langkah.

"Heeemmm… Mungkin…" jawab Ino yang mulai merasa gugup. Matanya melirik-lirik gelisah ke arah rekan-rekannya. Rasa bersalah sedikit menghinggapi Ino. Jelas. Karena bagaimana pun, ia lah yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk mengkonfrontasi Sasuke. Bahkan ia menolak untuk mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sekarang apa akibatnya? Ketiga rekannya berbaring, terkapar. "Kita bisa berbincang-bincang mengenai _Aniki_-mu?"

"Topik yang menarik," jawab Sasuke datar. Sekali ini, ia sudah menyimpan pedangnya kembali. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya? Itachi tidak melakukan pembantaian itu atas keinginannya sendiri!" ujar Ino sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sama sekali bukan. Lebih tepatnya, debaran itu terjadi karena ia merasa takut. Takut karena pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata bisa melakukan hal-hal yang di luar bayangannya. Lihat saja? Neji yang seorang Jounin pun akhirnya berhasil ditumbangkan. Yah, walaupun salah satu alasan kekalahan Neji karena faktor jumlah yang tidak seimbang saat mereka tengah berseteru.

"Lalu? Siapa yang menyuruhnya?" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. "Kepada siapa dendam ini harus kualamatkan?"

"Kalau kuberitahu, apa kau akan mempertimbangkan ulang soal dendam-mu?" tawar Ino sambil melirik ke belakangnya. Mau sampai kapan dia berjalan mundur seperti ini?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa ada jaminan kau tidak berbohong hanya untuk menyelamatkan Itachi?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi ia menahannya dan malah memasang ekspresi wajah setenang mungkin sebelum berkata, "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Lagipula, aku rasa Itachi tidak perlu diselamatkan oleh orang sepertiku. Dia sudah kuat dengan sendirinya!"

Mendadak, mata Sasuke berkilat. Dengan cepat, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Ino hingga punggung gadis itu menempel pada tanah. Di samping kepala Ino, Sasuke sudah menancapkan pedangnya sebagai ancaman. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu kemudian menahan pundak Ino yang tidak tertutup kain.

"INO!" teriak Shikamaru saat melihat rekan, sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu diterjang begitu saja. Tapi Shikamaru pun pada akhirnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Juugo menghantam perutnya dengan lutut. Pemuda berambut nanas itu pun kembali terkapar sembari memegangi perutnya. Bisa dilihat oleh Ino, wajah Shikamaru yang meringis, mati-matian menahan sakit. Sekali lagi, perasaan bersalah itu menghinggapi hati Ino.

"Kau mau bilang… Aku lebih lemah dari Itachi?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajah Ino yang sebelumnya menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kemudian mencengkram pipi Ino dengan cukup kuat sebelum gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Kau pikir orang yang hidup hanya untuk dendamnya akan benar-benar bisa menjadi kuat?" balas Ino dengan nada yang menantang.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kemudian menyentuh bibir Ino dengan ibu jarinya. Ino sedikit bergidik tatkala Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Ia sudah hendak mendorong Sasuke saat pemuda itu malah mencengkram tangannya. Ino memejamkan sebelah matanya, meringis. Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat mendorong tangan Ino ke atas kepala gadis itu dan menahannya di pergelangan tangan.

"Jadi seperti ini… Perempuan yang mencintai _Aniki_-ku dengan sepenuh hatinya? Mencintai pemuda yang tega membantai klan-nya sendiri hanya untuk mengukur _utsuwa_-nya?"

Mata Ino tampak berkilat. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sasuke! Padahal aku sudah memberitahu –.."

Ucapan Ino langsung tertelan kembali saat Sasuke melumat bibir gadis itu tanpa peringatan. Dengan liar, pemuda itu bahkan berusaha membuat Ino membalas ciumannya yang terbilang memaksa. Tidak, Ino tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat itu. Tapi, apapun alasannya, Ino menduga bahwa pemuda itu menciumnya bukan karena ia memiliki rasa cinta pada Ino. Tidak seperti itu.

Ciumannya ini… Lebih seperti wujud tantangan. Tantangan terhadap seseorang yang sudah menjadi target dendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Meskipun terdiam akibat kaget awalnya, pada akhirnya Ino pun memberotak dan membuat Sasuke harus menarik dirinya dari gadis itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membangunkan dirinya dari posisi berbaring.

"SIAL!" umpat Ino sambil menggosok bibirnya dengan keras. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak kali itu. "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

Sasuke tampak menikmati kemarahan Ino. Ia menyeringai sinis sebelum berkata, "Lihat saja nanti, Ino! Aku akan membawakan kabar yang paling kau tunggu!"

Ino mengeratkan giginya.

" – kabar kematian Itachi!"

_SYUUT!_

Sebuah kunai melesat di sebelah pipi Sasuke yang dapat dengan mudah mengelak. Terlihat wajah Ino yang sudah memerah karena marah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa!" seru Ino dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang semakin tampak jelas terlihat. "Karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai tempat Itachi!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. "Kita lihat saja. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku?"

"Hoi, Sasuke!" potong Suigetsu. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Suigetsu yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah Karin yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"M-mereka… Semakin mendekat!" ujar Karin yang tampak masih belum stabil hingga Juugo membantunya berdiri. "Para pengejar itu semakin mendekat!"

Sasuke kembali menghadap Ino. "Sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama menemanimu bermain."

"Kau –..."

Mendadak saja, Sasuke sudah melewati Ino. Ino hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Demikian pula saat Suigetsu serta Juugo yang memapah Karin, satu per satu, melewatinya.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Ino langsung menengok ke arah belakangnya – ke arah di mana Sasuke dan kawanannya tengah berlari.

"Sasuke! Hentikaann! Kau tidak boleh membunuh Itachi!" seru Ino sekeras yang ia bisa. "Itachi… Itachi sudah cukup menderita! SASUKE! HENTIKAAAANN!"

Semua teriakan Ino sia-sia. Jangankan berhenti, menoleh pun tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin mengejar Sasuke dan berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu. Tapi…

Ino menahan niatnya dengan jalan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat mati-matian untuk bangkit.

"Shika…"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau… Ternyata…" Shikamaru sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya seraya mengamati ekspresi Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyembuhkan luka di sekujur tubuh Shikamaru. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sendu, nyaris menangis. Shikamaru mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya. Ia pun memilih untuk menepuk kepala Ino.

Ino tersentak. Seketika itu juga, ia mendongak, memandang mata gelap Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Selanjutnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shikamaru pun langsung menoleh ke arah Neji dan juga Shino yang sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik. Neji sudah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, sementara Shino sudah berdiri dan mulai mengumpulkan berbagai macam serangga untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu… Apa keputusan yang kuambil ini tepat atau tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya!"

Shikamaru kembali melihat ke arah Neji yang langsung mengangguk. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun langsung bangkit berdiri tidak lama kemudian. Demikian pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau juga tidak punya waktu, Ino!"

"Apa yang…"

"Kita akan mengejar Sasuke sekarang!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, serangga-serangga Shino mulai menyebar ke arah di mana Sasuke terakhir kali terlihat. Neji pun mulai mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya kembali.

"T-tunggu! Kalian itu masih terluka! Masa…"

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara atau keputusanku akan kuubah kembali!" ujar Neji ketus. "Lagipula… Shino akan meninggalkan jejak bagi tim pengejar!"

Ino memicingkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

Menggantikan Neji, Shikamaru kemudian menjawab.

"Kita tidak akan terang-terangan mengkonfrontasi mereka seperti tadi. Setidaknya, kita akan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari pengejaran kita! Untuk urusan pertarungan, kita akan serahkan sepenuhnya pada tim pengejar! "

Shino menanggapi penjelasan Shikamaru dengan mengangguk kecil. Meskipun demikian, ekspresi spesialis serangga itu tetap saja tidak terlihat, mengingat segala atribut yang ia gunakan berhasil menutup semua akses untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang! Tapi.. Bukankah seharusnya kalian menganggapku pengkhianat karena –…"

"Sejak awal, tidak ada yang pernah menganggapmu pengkhianat, Ino!" potong Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang. "Yang ada… Hanyalah seorang gadis yang mati-matian mempertahankan keyakinannya pada orang yang ia cintai!"

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya di depan dada. Terlalu bingung untuk menjawab ataupun membantah pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Pertahankan perasaan itu, Ino!" Shikamaru menepuk pundak Ino. "Sampai saatnya, kami akan mendampingimu!"

"Ayo!" seru Neji yang langsung meloncat dan seolah berlari di atas angin dengan bantuan dahan-dahan pepohonan.

Di belakangnya, Shino langsung mengikuti.

Shikamaru kemudian melepas pegangannya pada pundak Ino sebelum ia pun mengejar Neji dan Shino.

Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya, terperangah.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau selama ini, teman-temannya, terutama Shikamaru, begitu memahami perasaannya. Perasaannya yang tidak penah sekali pun berpaling dari Itachi. Dan kini, mereka mengatakan akan membantu Ino untuk meraih perasaan yang selama ini sudah dipendamnya.

Ino tidak boleh ragu.

Mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatan terakhir untuk menghentikan semua. Menghentikan dendam Sasuke. Menghentikan penderitaan Itachi. Dan… Menghentikan penantian panjang Ino selama ini.

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

AN:

1. AKHIRNYAAA! CH. 14! Update tepat saat FFn kembali normal. XD Phewww… Lama ya? Maafkan saya… So much things to do lately, not to mention the error that occured in FFn… Hahaha!

2. Anyway, di sini nyempil adegan SasuIno dikit. Aaah! Apa tuh? Apa tuh? Nggak tau ah! Yang jelas, saya nggak bisa nahan diri saya untuk nggak bikin adegan itu. Huakakakka! Maafkan saya! :P Ngomong-ngomong, tinggal dua chapter terakhir dan Flower Lady ini pun akan tamat (sepertinya dan seharusnya). Dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ini akan semakin dan benar-benar menyimpang dari canon-nya *evil smirk*

3. So, sebelum lanjut ke next chapter, I beg your reviews for this chapter, please? Review-nya, tolong review-nya….XD

4. Okey, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	15. Fate

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-chan**

**Warning : heeemh…full pertarungan ampe romance-nya gak ada (?) Kayanya saya salah naro genre yah?DX Ohyah, adegan pertarungan Uchiha brothers yang ada di fic ini adalah karangan saya sesuai dengan ingatan samar-samar tentang pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Jadi kalau ada yang nyocokin ama komik aslinya, pasti beda! Hahaha! #terlalu males untuk buka komik Naruto bagian itu untuk nyamain deskrip. Beside, I don't like that part, actually. The reason? I guess u know the reason. **

**Well… This is it! Chapter 15 for you! :D**

**Chapter 15…. 1 more chapter left….*ketawa gaje* **

**Seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk minna-san yang dah baca, yang dah nge-review, yang dah nge-fave, dan memberi support buat saya ngelanjutin fict ini. Sorry saya gak balesin satu-satu review-nya. Yang jelas, review kalian semua saya baca koq dan review-review kalian semua lah yang udah bikin saya semangat. So, BIG THANKS (I mean it, right?) for u all who still follow my story till now. ^^**

**Special thanks buat el Cierto-nee yang selalu ngingetin saya buat update ini fic. Hehehe.. **

**Ohyah, buat lavender magic-san yang nanyain akun FB saya, boleh intip profile saya. Haha…buat yang lain yang mau add juga silakan #ada yang mau add gitu? :p**

**Okey deh, udah dulu chit chatnya. **

**Please enjoy the story! :3**

* * *

**FLOWER LADY**

~Fate~

Pengejaran terhadap Sasuke yang dilakukan oleh tim beranggotakan empat orang itu berjalan lebih mudah dari perkiraan. Serangga-serangga yang dikendalikan oleh Shino dapat dengan mudah menunjukkan jalan, Byakugan Neji dan _chakra-sensing_ Ino membantu untuk memastikan lokasi keberadaan musuh, ditambah pengamatan serta analisa tajam Shikamaru terhadap situasi saat itu, membuat mereka berhasil melangkah ke arah yang tepat.

Target yang mereka cari berdiri di sana, seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Tidak.

Tidak semua.

Sosok yang paling dicari itu justru tidak ada di hadapan mereka.

"Nah, kurasa kalian harus berhenti sampai di sini!" ujar seseorang berambut perak kebiruan dengan gigi-gigi yang runcing –Suigetsu.

"Mana Sasuke?" teriak Ino dengan kunai yang sudah tergenggam di tangannya.

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyiapkan pedang besarnya. Karin bersiaga di belakang Juugo yang tetap terlihat tenang. Ketiga anggota tim Hebi itu tentunya sudah dipersiapkan untuk menghambat langkah keempat pengejar dari Konohagakure tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Suigetsu pun langsung menerjang ke arah Ino. Ino meloncat dan melemparkan beberapa kunai yang langsung ditepis Suigetsu menggunakan pedang besarnya. Membantu Ino, Shino langsung mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan semua serangganya untuk menyerang Suigetsu. Saat itulah, Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu –semacam tali yang dialiri _chakra_- yang langsung melilit Suigetsu dan menarik pemuda tersebut ke belakang, menghindar dari terjangan serangga milik Shino. Setelah itu, Karin mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan yang langsung dipecahkannya di sekitar serangga milik Shino. Sekejab saja, serangga dalam jumlah besar itu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Di sisi lain, Neji tampak sedang beradu tinju dengan Juugo. Neji unggul, tentu saja. Dengan bantuan jurus pupilnya, Neji berhasil memaksa Juugo berlutut. Meskipun demikian, kewaspadaan Neji terhadap lawannya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tepat saat segel gaib Juugo terlepas, Neji sudah mengambil jarak dengan lawannya tersebut. Tapi, seandainya Neji telat melangkah pun, harusnya ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Shikamaru tidak mungkin membiarkannya terbunuh begitu saja. Ya, _Kagemane no_ _Jutsu_ berhasil mengunci pergerakan Juugo untuk sementara.

Melihat teman-temannya dapat menahan ketiga bawahan Sasuke itu, Ino memanfaatkan celah yang ada untuk meloncat dan kemudian berlari terlebih dahulu ke arah dimana Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo menampakkan diri sebelumnya.

"INOO! KEMBALII!" teriak Shikamaru saat melihat sahabat wanitanya itu mendahului mereka –dengan gegabah. Tapi pada akhirnya, Shikamaru tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Terutama saat Juugo mematahkan _Kagemane no_ _Jutsu_-nya dan berusaha menantangnya dalam pertarungan.

Teriakan Shikamaru tadi tidak dipedulikan Ino. Sama sekali. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Sasuke sebelum pemuda Uchiha yang satu itu bertindak dalam dendam yang salah. Ino tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke. Terlebih, Ino tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Itachi.

Bukan Ino meragukan kemampuan Itachi. Itachi kuat, Ino sudah sangat tahu akan hal itu. Tapi…

Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke bukan? Bisakah ia sungguh-sungguh melawan Sasuke saat sang adik menantangnya bertarung?

Lagipula… penyakit dalam tubuh Itachi itu…

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat. Ia memang sedikit merasa bersalah meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang sudah bersedia menemaninya. Tapi ia percaya, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, tim pengejar sesungguhnya pasti akan datang tidak lama lagi untuk memberikan bantuan pada mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, Ino menghentikan langkahnya untuk lebih berfokus pada _chakra_ yang hendak ia temukan.

"_Ketemu!"_ batin Ino sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke satu arah. Ia pun kembali melangkah hingga akhirnya gerakkanya terhenti saat melihat sosok berkulit biru berdiam di hadapannya –sambil bersandar pada pedang besar di depan tubuhnya-.

"Hai, _Hime_!" sapa pria berkulit biru itu –Hoshgaki Kisame.

"Kau…" ujar Ino sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Jangan bilang kau juga akan menghalangi langkahku?"

"Sayangnya begitu," jawab Kisame sambil menarik pedangnya dan kemudian memanggulnya di bahu. "Itachi tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam sana –…"

Ino memasang kuda-kuda.

" –kecuali Sasuke…"

Tanpa peringatan lagi, Ino pun langsung melemparkan kunainya. Kisame menghindari lemparan kunai itu sebelum ia sedikit tersentak karena tendangan berputar yang dilangsungkan Ino tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Tapi Kisame tidak disebut sebagai kriminal _ranking_ S tanpa sebab. Ia menahan tendangan Ino dengan pedang Samehadanya dan berhasil memaksa gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mundur dan menciptakan jarak.

"Tidak buruk…" komentar Kisame terhadap penampilan Ino.

"Minggirlah! Aku harus menghentikan Sasuke!"

"Aaa…" jawab Kisame sambil melihat ke arah belakang. "Saat ini… sudah tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Itachi terduduk di sebuah kursi. Sasuke tampak berdiri di belakangnya dengan pedang yang dialiri listrik tampak menancap, menembus kursi itu, hingga ke bagian dada Itachi.

"Terburu-buru seperti biasa, Sasuke…" ujar Itachi dengan darah yang mulai tampak mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. "Padahal aku belum selesai bercerita padamu mengenai rahasia kedua bola mata ini!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, kalau serangannya kali ini pun hanya mengenai ilusi yang telah diciptakan oleh kakaknya. Ia bahkan segera menyadari kalau sosok kakaknya sudah ada di belakangnya, mengacungkan kunai ke lehernya. Tapi Sasuke tidak hanya diam saja saat kakaknya tersebut tengah mengacungkan kunai ke lehernya. Ya, sesaat setelah Sasuke menyadari bahwa serangannya sia-sia, ia pun segera membuat ilusi yang sama hingga kunai yang ditebaskan oleh Itachi hanya membelah udara.

"Aku sudah cukup mengerti ke mana pembicaraanmu akan mengarah," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Itachi pun menyimpan kembali kunainya dan melangkah maju hingga melewati kursi yang ditempati ilusinya tadi. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Itachi yang terlihat tenang.

"Begitu? Jadi aku bisa menghemat waktu untuk menceritakan apa yang akan kuperbuat padamu?"

Sasuke di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan layaknya predator buas. Ia pun langsung menerjang Itachi dengan _chidori_ yang sudah tercipta di sebelah tangannya. _Chidori_ itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Itachi dengan telak sebelum akhirnya Sasuke lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa ia telah terkena _genjutsu_ kakaknya.

Sasuke pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Itachi yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Tanpa ada yang mengkomando, kedua Uchiha itu pun membuat segel yang sama dan kemudian meneriakkan _jutsu_ yang sama.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

Api besar pun menyembur keluar dari mulut kedua Uchiha tersebut. Saling mengadu, membuat udara di sekitar mereka menjadi panas. Sampai akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri _jutsu_ tersebut dengan seimbang. Mengabaikan hawa panas yang masih tersisa, keduanya pun menerobos gumpalan asap dan mengadu _taijutsu_ mereka kali ini.

Sekilas, terlihat bahwa keduanya bertarung dengan seimbang. Nyatanya, Itachi sama sekali belum menggunakan jurus pupilnya dengan maksimal. Merasa diremehkan, Sasuke pun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dan sejenak mendesak Itachi. Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya ilusi-nya lah yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau memang sedikit berkembang…" ujar Itachi dari arah belakangnya. Saat Sasuke menengok ke belakang, mendadak semuanya terasa gelap. Sasuke terikat di pancang kayu dan ribuan Itachi tampak memandangnya dengan pedang di tangan yang siap dihunuskan kapan saja. "Bersiaplah, Sasuke…"

Dengan itu, Itachi menusukkan ribuan pedangnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa dunia '_Tsukuyomi_' ini begitu menyakitinya. Tapi selanjutnya, ia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya secara maksimal dan mendapati bahwa dirinya tengah berlutut di ruangan yang sama. Tidak ada ribuan Itachi, tidak ada ribuan pedang yang menusuknya.

Di tengah napasnya yang tersengal, Sasuke pun memandang ke arah Itachi yang tampak tidak terkejut bahwa adiknya dapat mematahkan _jutsu-_nya dengan mudah.

"Heh," ejek Sasuke dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung mengatur napasnya dan bersiap dengan pedang di tangannya. Ia pun kembali menerjang Itachi yang terdiam. Tepat saat itu, Itachi kembali mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_-nya dan menggunakan '_Amaterasu_'. Gerakan Sasuke pun langsung terhenti oleh api hitam yang seolah tidak bisa hilang itu. Terlalu fokus pada serangan Itachi membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari kondisi sang kakak. Itachi pun sebisa mungkin menutupi kondisinya.

Ya.

Sasuke tidak perlu tahu.

Ini adalah hal yang telah direncanakannya seorang diri. Takdir yang telah dipersiapkannya sejak lama.

Hari ini, ia harus berhasil, apapun yang terjadi.

Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya!

Dan meninggalkan gadis yang paling dicintainya!

"Majulah, Sasuke! Akan kuambil kedua bola matamu itu untuk menyempurnakan jurusku!" teriak Itachi dengan provokasi yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu tampak terengah. Peluh mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Meskipun demikian, semangatnya tidak juga padam. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia menyerang pria berkulit biru yang tengah menghalangi jalannya –menghalangi langkahnya untuk membantu orang yang disayangi menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dialami seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cih!" decih Ino sambil membuat jarak dengan pria serupa ikan itu –Kisame.

"Menyerah sajalah, _Hime_! Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah keadaan ini!" tawar Kisame sambil tertawa.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak senang. Tapi tidak dicauhkannya kata-kata Kisame. Ia pun memilih melirik ke belakang.

"_Kenapa yang lain belum datang? Apa mereka mengalami kesulitan menghadapi tiga bawahan Sasuke itu?"_ ujar Ino dalam hatinya. _"Tapi seharusnya, saat ini tim pengejar sudah mencapai tempat mereka!"_

"Mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu yang lain, _Hime_?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ino ketus. Sekali ini, gadis itu kembali melemparkan banyak kunai dan membuat Kisame menggerakkan Samehada kesayangannya untuk menangkis semua kunai itu. Tanpa Kisame sadari, Ino sudah membuat _bunshin_ yang kini ada di kiri dan kanannya. Ketiga Ino itu pun kembali melemparkan kunai dalam jumlah banyak yang membuat perhatian Kisame teralih sepenuhnya pada kunai-kunai tersebut. Dengan cepat, Ino kemudian membentuk segel _Shintenshin no Jutsu_.

Sayang, rupanya Kisame sudah mengetahui taktik tersebut. Tanpa membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan _jutsu_ yang berfungsi menyusup ke dalam tubuh lawan itu, Kisame menyemburkan _jutsu_ elemen airnya. Hal ini membuat Ino terpaksa melepaskan segelnya dan menghilangkan _bunshin_-nya untuk dapat menghindari jurus tersebut. Air besar pun melintas sekilas seolah hendak membasahi tanah yang kering dan langsung menghilang setelah tujuannya tercapai.

"Baiklah," ujar Kisame sambil memanggul Samehada-nya sementara Ino baru saja menapak tanah kembali setelah sebelumnya ia memilih untuk meloncat ke pohon terdekat, menghindari serangan Kisame. "Akan kuberitahukan sesuatu! Mungkin bisa membantumu mempertimbangkan untuk melangkah maju atau kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu!"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Saat ini, teman-temanmu pasti tengah kewalahan menghadapi Akatsuki yang lain!"

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbelalak.

"Yang jelas, teman-temanmu lebih patut dikhawatirkan dibandingkan Itachi maupun Sasuke!" tambah Kisame lagi.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu kan?" balas Ino dengan tangan terkepal. "Kau tidak sepeduli itu pada teman-temanku!"

Kisame hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka pasti bisa mengatasi rekanmu! Dan aku tidak akan kembali hanya untuk melihat keadaan mereka!" tambah Ino akhirnya. "Aku akan tetap maju, bagaimanapun caranya!"

Sekali itu, Kisame hanya menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Pria itu bisa merasakan tekad dan semangat Ino untuk dapat bertemu Itachi dan menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Kisame pun dipaksa berpikir bahwa mungkin… mungkin saja gadis ini bisa!

Sebuah seringai kemudian terbentuk di wajah Kisame.

"Sekarang kau masuk pun mungkin sudah terlambat!"

Mendadak Kisame menyingkir dari arah jalan yang sedari tadi ia jaga. Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau…"

Kisame menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah dalam. "Tapi kau lihat saja sendiri!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat itu, Itachi telah menggunakan jurus pupilnya yang lebih kuat dibandingkan '_Tsukuyomi_' dan '_Amaterasu_' – '_Susano'o_'. Mata pemuda itu sudah mengeluarkan darah, namun ia terus melanjutkan jurus tersebut. Kondisinya kini sudah sama berantakannya dengan kondisi Sasuke. Ia bahkan sempat terbatuk di tengah pertarungan. Bukan batuk biasa, batuk darah.

Meskipun demikian, dengan _jutsu_ tersebut, Itachi berhasil mendesak Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya sempat mempertanyakan kondisi Itachi dalam hati pun, tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia harus mempertahankan dirinya jika tidak ingin terbunuh oleh _jutsu_ Itachi yang satu itu.

Sasuke pun, dengan tekadnya yang tidak ingin kalah dari Itachi, mulai mengaktifkan segel yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru pada bahunya. Dengan wujud serupa monster, ia pun berusaha menerjang Itachi dan _jutsu_-nya tersebut. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap saja belum bisa mengalahkan '_Susano'o_' milik Itachi.

Di tengah kegalauannya, mendadak sesuatu terasa mendesak keluar dari segel gaib Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh bahunya yang terasa berdenyut sebelum akhirnya sesuatu itu benar-benar keluar dan membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

Sesuatu itu –Orochimaru dalam bentuk ular yang berdiam dalam segel gaib di tubuh Sasuke- membuka mulutnya hingga taring-taring tajamnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Keluar juga," gumam Itachi pelan.

Ular itu pun berusaha menerjang Itachi yang langsung menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke wujud normalnya, bukan lagi monster mengerikan yang terbentuk akibat segel gaib yang ditanamkan Orochimaru padanya. Bahkan, secara perlahan, segel gaib itu pun menghilang dari pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke terengah. Itachi sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat terbaca. Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan dengan limbung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Itu kalimatku!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang sebelah tangannya. Percik-percik listrik mulai keluar dari tangannya, disertai bunyi cicitan burung. "Dan sebelum aku membunuhmu, sebaiknya kau beritahukan alasan masuk akal tentang pembantaian terhadap klan-mu sendiri!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu!"

"Oh? Dan kau lebih memilih untuk memberitahukannya pada gadis itu?" ujar Sasuke yang entah kenapa semakin merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Itachi terdiam. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'gadis itu'.

Mendadak, pikiran Itachi mulai melayang ke sosok gadis itu.

Seorang gadis yang laksana bunga, selalu ceria. Terus mewarnai hari-harinya yang telah lalu, saat ia masih seorang laki-laki kecil tidak berdosa yang mempunyai mimpi.

Seorang gadis yang kokoh dan tegar. Selalu menunggunya, selalu mengejarnya, bahkan di saat ia sudah memilih menjadi pembunuh untuk alasan yang disimpannya sendiri.

Seorang gadis yang selalu membuatnya bingung. Bingung akan rencana hidup yang telah dipilihnya.

Seorang gadis yang memintanya untuk selalu hidup, bahkan untuk kondisi apapun.

Seorang gadis yang… ia cintai!

Tapi…

Bisakah ia mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu?

Bisakah ia mengabaikan takdir hidupnya hanya untuk gadis itu?

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" bentak Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan _chidori_ di sebelah tangannya.

Itachi memandang Sasuke sejenak.

"Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa…" ujar Itachi yang juga sudah mempersiapkan '_Susano'o_' miliknya –mengubahnya menjadi bentuk lain yang terasa lebih menekan, yang tentu saja… menghisap semakin banyak _chakra_ dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang bebas bermimpi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ada niat untuk memberitahunya apapun," jawab Itachi yang sudah dilingkupi semacam api berwarna kemerahan yang membuat sosoknya terlihat samar dan tertelan oleh api tersebut. "Soal pembantaian yang kau tanyakan… sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu… semua untuk mengukur _utsuwa_-ku!"

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Dan kau, _Otouto_, akan menjadi pelengkap dari semua yang telah kulakukan!" Itachi mengerahkan nyaris seluruh_ chakra_-nya hingga sosok api itu semakin membesar.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini dan langsung menerjang Itachi dengan _chidori_ di tangan kanannya. _Chidori_ Sasuke kali itu terasa berbeda dan terlihat jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Tentunya Sasuke juga mengerahkan semua _chakra_ yang dimiliki untuk satu serangan penentuan ini.

_Chidori_ bertemu '_Susano'o_'.

Angin yang cukup besar pun timbul akibat peraduan tersebut. Tanah di sekitar mereka pun mulai retak akibat getaran _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar yang dihasilkan oleh kedua pemuda tangguh dari klan Uchiha tersebut.

Hingga…

_Chidori_ itu pun menghilang. Meninggalkan pemiliknya dalam keadaan terbaring.

Sasuke sesaat terbatuk pelan sebelum ia berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang tidak seberapa. Itachi kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa seolah tenaganya sudah terserap habis akhirnya hanya punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Itachi yang sudah menghilangkan wujud '_Susano'o_' sudah semakin mendekat. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua yang akan terjadi padanya, termasuk jika ia harus kehilangan kedua bola matanya. Bagaimanapun, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat digerakkan, bahkan untuk sekedar lari dan menghindar.

Perlahan, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan…

_Tuk!_

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke… Ini yang terakhir…" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum sementara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Itachi pun roboh. Namun, tepat sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, bayangan seseorang merasuk masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Ino juga… maafkan… aku…" gumam Itachi dalam suara yang bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke sekalipun. Dengan itu, Itachi pun memejamkan mata.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, terpaku dan mematung. Ia masih memandang lurus ke depan sebelum ia berhasil memaksa kedua bola matanya untuk melirik ke bawah, ke arah dimana tubuh kakaknya terbaring. Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka dan tatapannya terlihat menerawang.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari sosok yang sudah terbaring tidak berdaya itu.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas sebelum dikejutkan oleh hujan kelopak bunga.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh kelopak itu. Kelelahan fisik dan mental yang dirasakannya, membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa kelopak bunga itu adalah pengalih perhatian bagi sesuatu yang akan datang secara mendadak. Sesuatu itu kemudian memasukkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Sasuke yang sudah tidak bertenaga. Sasuke pun kemudian terpental tanpa perlawanan.

Setelah satu serangan yang diterimanya, Sasuke mengerang dan memegangi perutnya sementara ia berusaha untuk kembali bangkit.

"Itachi! Bangun! ITACHIIIIII!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan mendapati… sosok gadis Yamanaka itu tengah memeluk tubuh tidak berdaya kakaknya. Bukan sekedar memeluk, gadis itu juga tengah mengeluarkan aura kehijauan dari tangannya ke sekujur tubuh kakaknya.

"Ino…" lirih Sasuke saat ia berhasil memaksa mulutnya untuk bersuara.

Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia mendelik galak ke arah Sasuke.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Ino dengan air mata yang sudah membuncah keluar.

"Aku melakukan… apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke lemah.

Ino sudah hendak membentaknya kembali. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia telah berhasil membalaskan dendam pada kakaknya. Kakak yang dibencinya sudah tiada. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Tidak juga gadis itu.

Ino menggeram sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin sekali menghantamkan satu pukulan lagi ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi tentu saja ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ini, yang harus menjadi prioritasnya hanyalah sang Uchiha sulung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino berusaha menyalurkan semua _chakra_ yang ia miliki ke tubuh Itachi.

"Itachi… kumohon… bukalah matamu!" pinta Ino sambil terus menggerakan tangannya, menyusuri tubuh diam Itachi. Kondisi pemuda itu sudah sangat berantakan dengan baju hitam tanpa jubah yang sudah koyak di sana sini. Bercak darah terlihat jelas menodai wajahnya yang tampak tenang

"Itachi…" lirih Ino lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dahi Itachi dan kemudian turun ke arah matanya yang tertutup. "Jangan… meninggalkanku…"

Air mata sudah semakin mengalir deras dari kedua mata _aquamarine_ tersebut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit. Sakit rasanya melihat sosok yang disayanginya sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Inikah akhir yang diinginkan pemuda itu?

Inikah takdir yang harus dilewati oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi?

Jari lentik Ino kemudian menyusuri hidung mancung Itachi, ke bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, dan…

_DEG!_

Ino terbelalak. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan kinerjanya. Di hadapannya, terlihat sesosok pria bertopeng oranye dalam balutan jubah khas Akatsuki. Pria dalam posisi berdiri itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi kesan bagi Ino bahwa pria itu tengah memandanginya.

"S-siapa kau?" Ino sedikit bergidik dengan keberadaan orang lain yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

Sosok bertopeng oranye itu kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri tanpa arti yang jelas. Ia kemudian memberikan Ino sudah pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan.

_Sharingan._

Ino bisa melihat mata _Sharingan_ dari satu-satunya lubang kecil yang ada di topeng oranye yang dikenakan oleh pria itu. Gadis itu pun menahan napas sesaat. Bukan rahasia kalau penerus klan Uchiha hanya tinggal Itachi dan Sasuke. Kalau begitu… siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia juga memiliki _Sharingan_? Hasil implantasi seperti Kakashi-kah?

Seolah terlihat puas dengan reaksi Ino, pria itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Suara berat yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku? Aku adalah teman kekasihmu. Salam kenal… Yamanaka Ino!"

*****TBC*****

* * *

AN:

1. Huweeehh! Finally! Chapter 15! Chapter yang isinya pertarungan sebelum chapter terakhir sebagai penyelesaiannya. XD

2. Duh, maafkan yah kalau chapter kali ini pendek, pendek banget….habis udah bingung harus menambahkan apa buat memperpanjang. Lagian isinya dominan pertarungan seh. Ehehehe… Pokoknya, next chapter will be the ending.

3. So, sebelum lanjut ke next chapter, as usual, I beg your reviews for this chapter, please, reader-tachi-sama? XD

4. Well, c u next chapter! Hope u all like this fic. :3


	16. Last : Home

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, judulnya itu lagunya TVXQ ^^. Ada yang tau?:3**

**Genre : Romace and Hurt/Comfort**

**Chara : Ita-chan *sok SKSD* dan Ino-****chan**

**Last Chapter. YAAY!**

**Enjoy the story aja deh.**

* * *

**FLOWER LADY**

~Last : Home~

_Pria berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail itu berjalan dalam langkah yang lambat. Tampak jelas kalau ia tidak begitu bersemangat. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus datang ke tempat ini, ke gedung Hokage. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mungkin lagi mengabaikan panggilan Hokage yang sudah dengan sengaja mengirim beberapa ANBU ke rumahnya. _

_Begitu melihat sebuah pintu kayu berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, pria itu pun mendesah. Sebetulnya, ia merasa enggan untuk masuk. Sempat terbersit dalam benaknya untuk berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi dua ANBU di sampingnya terus saja memasang mata padanya hingga ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Kedua ANBU itu baru menghilang begitu ia membuka pintu di hadapannya dan masuk. Tentunya, setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut._

_"Akhirnya kau menanggapi panggilanku, Inoichi-san," ujar seorang wanita yang dikuncir dua dengan tanda berbentuk prisma kebiruan di dahinya. _

_"Bukankah Anda yang mengatur agar aku tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan panggilan Anda, Hokage-sama?" jawab Inoichi datar. Tatapannya kini tidak lagi mengarah pada sang Hokage melainkan pada lantai dengan motif kotak sederhana. _

_Godaime Hokage itu sesaat mengamati pria di hadapannya sebelum ia berkata. "Langsung saja kukatakan. Aku, kami, membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menjadi kepala divisi Intelligence!"_

_Seketika itu juga, Inoichi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hokage dengan pandangan nanar. Dengan dingin, Inoichi kemudian berkata, "Aku menolak. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk undur diri, Hokage-sama."_

_"Yamanaka Inoichi," seru Hokage sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di meja kerjanya. "Ini sudah sebulan lebih, apa kau tidak bisa juga pulih dari rasa kehilanganmu?"_

_Inoichi yang sedari tadi sudah berbalik, siap meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, memunggungi sang petinggi Konohagakure no Sato tersebut. Hokage yang bernama Tsunade itu kemudian menghela napas sebelum ia memijat dahinya._

_"Dengar, aku tahu, Ino adalah putrimu satu-satunya. Ia juga adalah salah satu kunoichi berbakat yang dimiliki Konoha. Karena itu, kami juga tidak tinggal diam dan membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan sudah memerintahkan beberapa ANBU untuk melacak keberadaannya…"_

_Inoichi bergeming._

_"Memang, sampai sekarang ia belum juga ditemukan, tapi…" Hokage kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya untuk ia letakkan di depan mulutnya, "itu tidak menjadi alasan bagimu untuk mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai Shinobi. Apalagi dengan kondisi dimana perang akan segera meledak. Tinggal menunggu waktu…"_

_"Aku.. tidak peduli," jawab Inoichi tanpa menghadap ke arah Hokage sama sekali._

_"Tapi kau harus!" seru Hokage tegas, tangannya kini sudah terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak mungkin terus menghindar! Atau kau ingin Desa kita ini hancur sebelum Ino ditemukan?"_

_Inoichi menengok ke arah Tsunade dari sela bahunya. _

_"Kita harus memenangkan perang ini. Demi keutuhan Konoha, Demi semua Shinobi, demi semua penduduk Desa, juga demi… putrimu!"_

_Inoichi membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Tsunade kembali._

_"Apa Anda berpikir bahwa Ino akan kembali seandainya perang ini bisa kita menangkan?"_

_Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Inoichi. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum sinis._

_"Tidakkah kau mau mempertaruhkan kemungkinan tersebut?"_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di bawah pohon rindang itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek terduduk. Matanya terpejam, tampak seperti tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dengan beberapa helai rambut terjatuh begitu saja menutupi sebelah matanya.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, mata gadis itu terbuka secara mendadak. Ia kemudian langsung berdiri, merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, dan memutar pinggangnya sedikit. Setelah itu, ia memandang ke langit biru dimana seekor burung berwarna coklat keemasan tampak terbang berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya burung tersebut menghilang entah ke mana.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Sementara tangannya diangkatnya ke dahi, mencoba melindungi matanya dari terik matahari di siang itu. Cuaca cerah, sangat cerah. Ditambah informasi yang baru saja didapatnya, perasaan gadis itu semakin ringan.

Diambilnya bunga-bunga yang sudah dipetiknya sebelum ia 'tertidur' dan dengan langkah kecil, ia segera bergerak, menghampiri sebuah rumah mungil yang ada di dekatnya. Begitu kakinya menjejak ke dalam rumah sederhana itu, sang gadis berambut pendek langsung menghampiri ruang makan dan meletakkan bunga-bunga di tangannya ke dalam vas di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa detik menata penampilan bunga dalam vas, gadis itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam suatu ruangan. Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak menempel pada dinding berwarna tanah. Selain lemari, dalam ruangan itu hanya ada semacam ranjang kecil. Dan di atas ranjang kecil yang sama sekali tidak mewah itulah, sang gadis bisa menemukan seorang pemuda yang tampak berbaring dengan tenang.

Dengan senyuman, gadis itu melangkah mendekat, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah berada di dekat ranjang, gadis itu pun duduk bersimpuh. Matanya memandang penuh cinta pada sosok di hadapannya. Tanpa bisa menahan dorongannya lebih lama, gadis itu pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai dahi pemuda di hadapannya. Disibakkannya poni pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Sesaat, ingatan gadis itu melayang, kembali ke sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

**~Flashback~**

_"Aku? Aku adalah teman kekasihmu. Salam kenal… Yamanaka Ino!"_

_Ino, gadis berpakaian serba ungu dengan rambut dikuncir kuda itu memandang curiga pada sosok bertopeng oranye di hadapannya. "Teman Itachi?"_

_Sosok bertopeng itu mengangkat bahunya._

_"Aku bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan darah."_

_Mata Ino semakin terbelalak. _

_"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ino dengan gestur tubuh yang defensif, berusaha melindungi Itachi yang terbaring tidak berdaya dalam pelukannya._

_"Aku?" sosok itu tampak memegang dagunya. "Dalam Akatsuki, aku biasa dipanggil Tobi," jawabnya tegas dan jelas. "Tapi nama asliku adalah… Uchiha… Madara."_

_Ino menahan napasnya, terkejut. Itu tidak mungkin. Pengakuan pria bertopeng itu tidak seharusnya benar. Ia pasti hanya berbohong. Siapapun tahu, kalau Uchiha Madara sudah tewas dalam pertarungannya melawan Senju Hashirama. Sudah lama, entah kapan. Bahkan sebelum Ino lahir._

_"Jangan bercanda! Kau…"_

_"Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti pada pemuda dalam pelukanmu itu!"_

_"Apa yang kau… Dia sudah…" Ino semakin mendekap Itachi dengan erat. _

_"Aku tahu. Dan kurasa kau juga tahu. Kau tidak perlu berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu dariku."_

_Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_"Tenang saja. Aku di pihak kalian. Selama kalian bersedia melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan pada kalian."_

_Ino memandang pemuda dalam dekapannya lalu berganti menatap pria bertopeng itu. Pria bertopeng itu sendiri tampak tengah memandangi Sasuke sebelum ia membalas tatapan Ino._

_"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Tim pengejar dari Konoha akan segera sampai di sini."_

_"Apa maumu?"_

_"Sederhana," jawab Uchiha Madara sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mau kau dan dia menghilang!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Menghilang, menjauh dari Konoha, menjauh dari Hi no Kuni. Menghilang dari hadapan semua orang yang mengenal kalian!"_

_Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya. _

_"Lalu untuk apa kami melakukan itu? Apa tujuanmu?"_

_"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Alasan Itachi membunuh semua keluarganya? Dan kurasa, kau juga sudah tahu, semua kebusukan yang ada dalam dunia Shinobi."_

_Ino tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi pria itu memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban Ino. _

_"Aku akan menghancurkan semua! Aku akan membangun dunia Shinobi yang baru di bawah kepemimpinanku!"_

_"Kau tidak mungkin…"_

_"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu," potong Madara tegas. "Sekarang aku hanya butuh kepastian, apa kau akan bisa menuruti perintahku atau tidak!"_

_"… Kau… memberi kesempatan pada kami…?"_

_Madara tersenyum simpul di balik topengnya. Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku dan Itachi masih mempunyai hubungan darah. Dengan Sasuke juga…" Hening sesaat. "Bedanya… Itachi itu pemuda yang terlalu baik. Tidak cocok untuk hidup dalam dunia Shinobi yang keras!"_

_"Ya…" lirih Ino sambil memandang Itachi. Jari lentik gadis itu kemudian mendarat di mata Itachi yang terpejam. "Kau benar."_

_"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?"_

_Ino kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Madara dengan sebuah keputusan yang tergambar di matanya. _

_"Demi Itachi…"_

_Setelah itu, tubuh Ino maupun Itachi seolah tersedot ke dalam satu-satunya lubang di topeng yang dikenakan oleh Uchiha Madara. Sosok keduanya pun lenyap. Tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun._

**~End of Flashback~**

Keputusan yang dibuatnya saat itulah yang membawa gadis itu – Yamanaka Ino – berada dalam rumah mungil ini sekarang. Di sebuah desa terpencil yang tersembunyi, yang jumlah penduduknya tidak banyak, hanya sekitar 20 orang termasuk dirinya. Desa yang sangat jauh dari peradaban lainnya. Desa yang dipilihkan oleh Uchiha Madara dengan segenap kebaikan hatinya yang tersisa, untuk mereka.

Dan hari itu, sudah hampir dua bulan, ia dan Itachi – sang pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut – tinggal di desa ini. Hidup tenang dan damai sementara desa asal mereka dan beberapa desa _Shinobi_ lainnya tengah berada dalam situasi perang. _Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat_.

Meskipun terpisah jauh dari tempat terjadinya perang, Ino sedikit banyak tetap bisa mengintai situasi perang tersebut. Terima kasih kepada _jutsu_ warisan klan-nya. Dan walaupun miris melihat banyak yang terluka akibat perang, Ino tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dalam perang tersebut. Janji adalah janji. Lagipula, berkat berpegang teguh pada janji itulah, Ino bisa hidup dalam ketenangan yang selalu diharapkannya.

Benar.

Semuanya karena janji.

Demi dirinya.

Demi Itachi.

Ia bahkan merahasiakan dari pemuda itu bahwa sang adik, Sasuke, sempat dimanfaatkan oleh Madara. Dengan kebohongannya yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi telah tewas, Madara kemudian menguak semua keburukan Konohagakure – termasuk takdir yang dipilihkan oleh desa ninja itu bagi Itachi – sehingga membuat Sasuke berbalik untuk menentang desa kelahirannya tersebut.

Tunggu.

Kebohongan?

Ya. Kebohongan.

Itachi belum tewas. Dia masih hidup, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Lihat?

Tangan putih yang kekar itu kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino.

Senyum, Ino kemudian berkata, "_Konnichiwa_, Itachi-_kun_!"

"Ino-_chan_," jawab Itachi sambil terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Ino dan menutupi wajahnya sejenak dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau mengagetkanku…"

Ino masih tersenyum. Meskipun kini… senyumnya tidak dapat lagi dilihat oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

Ya, _onyx_ itu telah hilang. Gantinya, kelabu pekat-lah yang mewarnai iris mata penyandang nama Uchiha tersebut. Ironisnya, hilangnya penglihatan Itachi justru menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tepatnya, hilangnya garis darah _Sharingan_ yang selama ini berdiam dalam diri pemuda itulah yang telah mengembalikan kesadarannya ke dunia – di samping pengobatan pertama yang dilakukan tepat waktu oleh Ino.

_Sharingan_ adalah salah satu dari garis darah yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Namun, bagaikan pedang bermata dua, kemampuan bola mata itu juga perlahan-lahan akan menggerogoti tubuh penggunanya saat kemampuan tersebut tereksplor lebih jauh. Seandainya tidak ada dukungan dari _Sharingan_ dengan garis darah yang sama, maka kebutaan adalah resiko yang paling mungkin muncul. Dalam kasus Itachi, karena ia berhasil mengaktifkan _Sharingan_-nya sampai level tertinggi, maka tubuhnya pun perlahan-lahan tidak kuat lagi menahan efek yang muncul. Organ dalamnya rusak sebagian.

Beruntung, belum sampai hal tersebut terlanjur merenggut nyawanya, Itachi menyerahkan kemampuan bola matanya itu untuk menyempurnakan _Sharingan_ milik Sasuke – hal yang dilakukannya dengan tujuan untuk melindungi adiknya, tapi tanpa sadar, justru hal tersebut malah menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

Lalu, seperti perkataan Madara dalam percakapan mereka sebelumnya, Ino langsung dapat merasakan bahwa daya penglihatan Itachi sudah menghilang. Tepat saat gadis itu berusaha membangunkan pemuda tersebut dengan memberikan pertolongan pertama menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medisnya, ia langsung menyadari apa yang sudah menimpa sang pemuda. Dan walaupun Ino merasa sedih karena Itachi mengalami kebutaan yang tidak mungkin disembuhkan, setidaknya, pemuda yang dicintainya itu tidak sampai meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Kelegaan pun seketika menyelimuti Ino. Yah, sebelum Madara datang dan mengkonfrontasi saat itu, tentu saja.

Sekarang, hidup Ino bagaikan di surga. Ia bahagia dengan Itachi. Meskipun sesekali Itachi menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya, kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, dan pertanyaan vital lainnya, Ino berhasil membohongi pemuda itu. Tidak, sebetulnya Ino yakin bahwa Itachi tidak semudah itu dibohongi. Pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura bisa dibohongi. Dan itu semua karena jauh di lubuk hati keduanya, mereka memang mengharapkan kedamaian yang dapat mempertahankan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ng? Kau mau ke mana Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Ino saat ia melihat Itachi sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya, bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut. Hanya dengan itu, ya, cukup dengan itu, Ino langsung menangkap maksud Itachi.

Ino pun membantu Itachi berjalan meskipun ia tahu pemuda itu tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Hei, memangnya Ino tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu Uchiha Itachi. Sekalipun pemuda itu sudah kehilangan penglihatannya, bukan berarti ia kehilangan kepekaannya bukan?

Bagi mereka yan mengenal Ino, tentu sudah hafal dengan sifat gadis yang satu itu. Semua tingkahnya itu sebenarnya hanyalah akal-akalannya saja supaya bisa memeluk lengan Itachi. Jangan salahkan Ino. Dia sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaannya. Begitu orang yang dikasihinya sudah berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya, tanpa ada penghalang sama sekali, keinginan untuk semakin dan semakin dekat itu tentu saja bertambah besar.

Tanpa terasa, keduanya sudah berada di bagian belakang rumah mungil mereka. Rumah yang menghadap ke arah terbing terjal, rumah dengan pekarangan luas yang ditumbuhi warna warni bunga, layaknya padang bunga di Konoha yang sangat disayangi Ino.

Siapa yang sangka, kini keduanya bisa berada di tempat senyaman ini? Berdua!

Demi Tuhan! Inilah mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Itachi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di lantai kayu dekat tangga yang dapat menghantarkannya ke padang bunga. Ino sendiri menuruni tangga tersebut hingga kakinya menyentuh tanah.

"_Ne_, Itachi? Kau tidak mau ke sini?"

Itachi tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ino sendiri sudah berjalan sedikit lebih jauh, memasuki jalan setapak di antara bunga-bunga. Meskipun Itachi tidak bisa melihat, ia bisa membayangkan.

Ino yang berada di padang bunga.

Cantik.

Gadisnya.

"Itachi? Ayolah! Jangan hanya duduk di situ!" ujar Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dekat mulut, berusaha agar teriakannya mencapai telinga Itachi.

Itachi hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin ke manapun. Ia hanya ingin duduk di sini, menciumi harumnya semerbak bunga, merasakan angin semilir yang membelai hangat wajahnya, menikmati kedamaian yang selama ini dikhayalkannya.

Inilah yang selalu ia inginkan.

Kedamaian.

Bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Bersama _Flower Lady_-nya.

Tapi… Itachi juga tidak bisa terus menerus tenggelam dalam mimpi semu ini. Ia tahu, sejak awal, bahwa Ino mati-matian menyembunyikan situasi luar darinya. Ia juga samar-samar mengetahui, siapa yang telah membantu mereka melarikan diri. Namun, yang sangat ingin diketahuinya adalah, bagaimana nasib adik kecilnya?

Ia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan nasib yang lain. Tapi, adiknya? Adiknya tersayang?

Selain itu, dalam pikirannya, ia juga memikirkan Ino. Ia tahu bahwa Ino masih memiliki ayahnya di Konoha. Tidakkah gadis itu ingin menemui ayahnya barang sekejab?

Dan setelah beberapa waktu berselang, dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan ini, tidakkah ini waktunya bagi mereka untuk kembali dan melihat kenyataan?

Itachi menghela napas berat. Samar-samar, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Ino yang memanggil namanya. Dan teriakan itu mendadak berubah menjadi horor saat didengarnya nada melengking yang menandakan tengah terjadi sesuatu pada empunya suara.

"INO?" teriak Itachi yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia segera berlari menuju asal suara. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan? Meskipun kehilangan penglihatannya, Itachi _tidaklah_ kehilangan kepekaannya. Ia juga _tidak_ kehilangan kemampuan dan gerak refleksnya.

Begitu sampai di asal suara, mendadak tangan pria itu terasa ditarik oleh sesuatu hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah yang lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang lain kemudian mati-matian menahan ke tanah. Ah, harusnya Itachi sudah dapat menebak betapa liciknya gadis ini.

Ia pun termakan umpan – karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan – hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini tengah mencium gadis itu di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Ciuman yang manis, dengan bunga-bunga yang menjadi latarnya.

"Ino," ujar Itachi lirih setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

"Hmmm…" jawab Ino sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Itachi dengan manja.

"Kau itu…" Itachi sekejab bangun dari posisinya, memaksa Ino yang tadi berbaring di tanah untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Andai Itachi bisa melihat, pasti senyum geli dan licik itu tidak luput dari perhatiannya. "Kau sudah membuatku kaget dua kali hari ini."

"Wah? Tapi aku tidak sampai membuatmu terkena serangan jantung kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari lehernya dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Ino yang tidak lagi panjang, sama pendeknya seperti waktu kecilnya dahulu.

Ino terkekeh. "Jujur, kalau aku tidak berteriak seperti itu tadi, kau tidak akan mau ke sini, kan?" ujar Ino sambil memeluk Itachi dengan manja.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan hari-harinya yang indah dengan Ino. Tapi…

Itachi memegang pundak Ino dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu. "Ino," panggil Itachi dengan keseriusan yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan bagi Ino. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha menduga apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya. "Aku rasa… ini sudah waktunya."

"Sudah waktunya?" jawab Ino sambil berjongkok dan kemudian menciumi harum bunga di dekatnya. Ia mendapat firasat yang kurang baik tapi ia juga tidak mau menghentikan Itachi dari kata-katanya. "Untuk menikah?" kelakar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya. "Salah satunya ya…"

Ino pun terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi yang kini sudah tampak melihat ke arahnya. Walaupun, sekali lagi, Itachi tidak benar-benar bisa melihatnya.

"Aku sudah pasti… ya… tidak ada masalah untuk itu," jawab Itachi yang kini terdengar sangat kikuk. "Maksudku… tentu saja aku mau… menikahimu," tambahnya lagi, dengan suara yang lembut dan senyum yang oh-sangat-menawan!

Ino seketika itu langsung berdiri.

"Tapi," ujar Itachi lagi yang sudah merasakan bahwa kini gadis itu sudah tepat berada di depannya. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi gadis itu. "Sebelumnya aku ingin kau memberitahuku semuanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bagaimana Konoha? Sasuke? Ayahmu?"

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Saat-saat yang tidak mungkin lagi menggunakan kebohongan sebagai jalan untuk melarikan diri. Itachi sudah mengungkapkan kebohongannya selama ini. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ita-_kun_. Tapi kau harus tetap di sini sampai status buronanmu dicabut. Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha dan sedang mengusahakan pemulihan nama baikmu. Bagaimanapun, kau melakukan pembantaian itu atas perintah bukan?'. Tidak, alasan _non-sense_ macam itu sudah tidak akan berlaku lagi.

Ino menghela napas. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pipinya sebelum ia menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau akan memberitahuku yang sebenarnya bukan? Ino-_chan_?"

"… Kurasa." Ino menguatkan tekadnya. "Maksudku, ya! Akan kuceritakan semua!"

Ino pun memulai ceritanya. Itachi hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak terlihat bahwa ia berniat menyela perkataan gadis itu. Lagipula, bukankah sa iamar-samar sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada alasan untuk melancarkan protes ataupun menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"Dan tadi, aku baru saja melihatnya," ujar Ino, nyaris mengakhiri ceritanya, "melalui tubuh dan mata elang, bahwa perang itu baru saja berakhir."

Itachi tetap terdiam. Ino memejamkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Sasuke, _Otouto_-_chan_-mu, tentu ia baik-baik saja. Walaupun kurasa, ia akan mendapatkan hukuman-entah-apa dari Hokage akibat perbuatannya membelot pada Konoha. Dan kalaupun ada korban… Yah, kurasa kau bisa menduga siapa saja yang menjadi korban akibat perang ini, bukan?"

Akhirnya, kepala pemuda itu pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Konoha memang sedikit hancur, tapi… aku yakin, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi desa itu untuk segera pulih dari kekacauan…"

Itachi kemudian menangkap tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ino memandang Itachi dengan tatapan seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan pemuda itu. Dan memang, di luar dugaan Ino, Itachi malah menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Suara berat pemuda itu kemudian menyusup ke dalam telinga Ino, membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata karena sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Ayo… kita kembali? Pulang ke Konoha, menemui semua orang…"

Ino terkesiap.

"Tapi!" Ino mendorong tubuh Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau para petinggi Konoha itu malah…" Ino menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Malah memberikan hukuman berat padamu? Mereka…"

Senyum justru terlihat di wajah Itachi. "Mereka tidak sejahat itu, kau tahu?"

Ino ragu-ragu.

Itachi kemudian menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Ino, mendorongnya mendekat, dan kemudian mengecup dahi Ino.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Ino-_chan_?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja?" Itachi mengatakan hal itu dengan mengarahkan Ino pada kebohongan yang selalu dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Y-yah…"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ujar Itachi tenang sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya kemudian diangkatnya sedikit, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin hangat yang membawa serta harum bunga bersamanya. "Selama kita bersama…"

Mendadak, Ino semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Itachi. Ia pun menarik baju Itachi untuk membuat pemuda itu sedikit menunduk. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Ino berjinjit dan kemudian mengecup bibir Itachi sekilas.

"Kalau itu memang keputusanmu… Aku akan ikut." Ino tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Itachi. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, akan kuikuti kau ke mana pun kau pergi. Aku akan terus mengejar jejakmu, ke mana pun kau melangkah." Ino terdiam sesaat. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Itachi terdiam.

Gadis di hadapannya…

Gadis yang selalu mengusik mimpinya dengan keindahan fisiknya. Gadis yang selalu meracuni pikirannya dengan wangi semerbak yang memancar dari kekuatan tekadnya.

Ya. Bukankah Ino bagaikan bunga?

Setidaknya, bagi Itachi, demikianlah ia melihat Ino.

Gadis itu bagaikan mahkota bunga yang terkembang dengan indahnya, memanjakan matanya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkahnya yang riang dan apa adanya.

Gadis itu bagaikan daun. Daun hijau yang bermanfaat baginya, memberikan udara kehidupan baginya, membuatnya bisa berdiri di sini sekarang, masih di atas kedua kakinya.

Gadis itu adalah tangkainya, tangkai yang selalu menopangnya. Membuatnya ingin terus berdiri walaupun ia sudah hendak jatuh. Memberikannya alasan untuk tetap tegar agar suatu saat nanti, ia bisa berbalik untuk menopang gadis itu.

Dan tentu saja, gadis itu adalah akar. Sumber dari semua kekuatannya. Sumber dari semua kehidupannya – keinginannya untuk hidup.

_Flower Lady_.

Ya, tidak berlebihan bukan kalau Itachi menganggapnya demikian?

Dan kini, ia dan sang Gadis Bunga sudah bersiap-siap. Keduanya mempersiapkan fisik dan mental mereka untuk suatu perjalanan.

Perjalanan yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali. Kembali ke desa yang baru saja mengakhiri perang mereka. Ke desa kelahiran mereka.

Konohagakure.

Baik Itachi maupun Ino tidak ada yang tahu, apakah kepulangan mereka akan memperpanjang mimpi indah atau malah membawa mimpi buruk.

Tapi, selama mereka bersama, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?

Dan, ya… Ino telah berjanji. Ia akan mengikuti Itachi sampai ke manapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang telah berhasil digenggamnya kembali lepas dari tangannya. Apapun atau siapapun, tidak akan menghalangi tekadnya untuk terus berada di dekat pemuda itu. Maut sekalipun.

Ino kemudian memberikan suatu pandangan yang tidak dapat dibalas oleh Itachi karena pemuda itu tengah menoleh ke arah rumah mungilnya untuk terakhir kali. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Itachi sebelum gadis itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Itachi menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Itachi.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

****FIN*****

* * *

AN:

1. This is it. Last chapter of Flower Lady. I'm feeling so… relieved because I've finished this one. Yet, I feel a bit nervous too. To think that whether you all will like it or not. Hahaha.

2. I'd like to give you all, **who have read this fic from the beginning**, my **appreciation**. Really, this fic can't go well this far without you all. Thank you very much. Especially, for my nee-chan –**el Cierto**; for my imouto-chan – **Cendy Hoseki**, **Shana-chan**,and** Anasasori29-chan**; for **vaneela-chan** who has gimme support from the very beginning, for crazy friend of mine (:P) – **Kara Couleurs a.k.a Mimi**; for **lavender magic** and** FYLIN** who always remind me to update this fic soon, for **Ryuka-chan**, **licob green-chan**, **Yuzumi Haruka a.k.a ruru-chan, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL,** **Nanairo Zoacha, Kikyo Fujikazu** who always gimme nice reviews so that i could feel the spirit to update this fic a.s.a.p, for **all of** **you who have read **(included** silent readers, **if there're any. Oh well, i find out one! **Black Orchid**, ne?XD), **who have given me reviews**, **who have made this fic as your faves**, **who have alerted this fic**, and **everyone who always ask for the update of this fic**. So sorry i can't mention you all, one by one. But, really, _**HONTOU NI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_! *shed tears and then wipe it soon. ^^v

3. Oh, yes! For your information, as I promised to some people, after finished this one, I'd like to finish 'Game Master' first. Then, I'll make the NejiTen of 'Time : The Reason' and an epilogue for that story. So, for all who have been waiting for those two, I hope you still have (okay, a lil bit more) patience until I updated those :P

4. Last, I hope you still mind to gimme review for this last chapter of 'Flower Lady'. And I really do hope that you're not going to be disappointed of the ending because I think I've done my best to make the best ending for this fic. But if you're not satisfied with the ending, well… I can only say that I'm sorry. Really. DX Well, too much talking. Bad habit of me. Please minna-san, go on and gimme review. Whatever your opinion is, I'll take it gratefully.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
